Jewel Senshi Saga
by Sakura aka L-sama no Miko
Summary: An AU version of Sailor Moon. What if planets weren't the only ones to have guardian senshi? R for some chapters
1. Part 1: Opal

Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon

Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon

Jewel Senshi

By Sakura

Part 1

Opal

Jadeite was now encased in an ice crystal. What would she do, where would she go? She really didn't fit in here.

She may have been a youma, but she was definitely not your average youma. Where others looked less human and were more evil, Opalite was not. She looked entirely human like Beryl's generals, but had opalescent hair and fingernails. Nor was she totally evil. In fact, she was down right nice. At least when she was with other youma renegades. Whenever she had to deal with "normal" youma, she had to pretend to be as bitchy as they came in order to mask her true nature.

She had always hated having to kill, lie, cheat, and doing all kinds of nasty things. She had just wanted to be left alone and live a peaceful life. No such luck for a resident of the Dark Kingdom. Opal was a loner, therefore she had very few ftriends. Oh sure she got along with the others like her, but she never really let herself get close to them or vice versa.

Opal was sitting in her room trying to figure out what to do next. Her commanding officer, General Jadeite, had been severely punished for failing his queen. Like the other youma in his army, Opal was currently out of a job and pretty soon probably out of a home as well.

"I don't know what to do next, Hec. I knew I should have stayed on Earth while I had the chance," she told her brown and black striped cat. (Yes, some people in the Dark Kingdom keep pets.)

"That can be arranged, ifyou're interested," said a voice.

Startled, Opal turned to see a tall figure standing before her. "Lord Nephrite!" She immediately stood up dropping a rather annoyed cat.

"No need to get up on my account Opalite. I have just been appointed Jadeite's task of collecting energy on Earth and I'm looking for some new recruits who'd like to join me."

"Sir, I'd be honored if you'd let me come with you. I'd like to see more of the earth and I know a little about its people." The truth was that Opal was desperate to leave the Dark Kingdom. She HAD to get out of there. Also she had feelings for the handsome general.

"I figured you'd like to join me Opalite, that's why I came to your quarters. You're more than welcome to come if you're that interested. And your knowledge of humans could be a great help to me.

"Thank you sir, I'll pack immediately. That is if you're leaving soon, sir."

"Yes I will be leaving in a day or two as soon as I find a suitable base of operations on Earth."

"May I make a suggestion sir?"

"Go ahead Opalite. I'm always interested in what an Earth expert might have to say."

She blushed at the compliment. "Well, I'm no expert sir, but I think I know of a good place for your base." She looked at Nephrite's face for approval. The general nodded to show that he was listening. "It's an old mansion on a hill on the outskirts of Tokyo. That's the city where Lord Jadeite and I were working. The house is quite isolated and the trees there help keep it fairly hidden. Lord Jadeite was considering it as a base before his, uh, difficulties with the Sailor Senshi sir."

"Hmm. Sounds like you found just the place I was looking for Opalite. This saves me valuable time and energy. I'd like to thank you."

"No need to thank me sir. I'm just glad to help out and save us some energy.""Yes there is a need to thank you, Opalite. I'd like to make you my second in command."

She just stood flabbergasted for a few seconds then finally found her voice. "I'm... I'm honored sir. I won't let you down sir."

"I know you won't, Opalite. You were a loyal soldier to Jadeite and I'd like to have more like you in my army.

No you wouldn't, she thought, Not once you find out what I'm really like.

"Shall I get ready to leave sir?" she asked.

"Hmm. Yes. I think you should. Since you've found our 'base', we can leave whenever you're ready."

"Yes, sir."

"Oh and one more thing Opalite."

"Yes sir?"

He smiled at her. "I'd appreciate it if you don't call me sir. I never really could get used to titles. You can just call me by my name."

"Yes, sir, I mean Nephrite. I'd also like it if you just called me Opal. Almost everyone does."

"I'll contact you when I'm ready to leave."

"Yes sir, uh, Nephrite. Sorry about that. Old habits die hard."

"Pardon?"

"It's a saying the humans have."

"Hmm. Interesting."

"Sayonara for now, Opal."

"Sayonara, Nephrite."

He then teleported out of the room. Opal quick grabbed her few cases and began to pack. While she did this she began talking to her cat.

"Can you believe it Hec. Not only do we get out of this hell hole, we, that is I, get promoted! Could you just die?" The cat looked at her with an all too human expression.

"Relax Hec. I'm not really all that excited about being promoted. I'm just soo happy to be getting out of here."

"Meow!"

"You too, huh? Can't say I blame you. You don't know what it was like for me as a kid. Living here."

"Mrrrow?"

"I really don't want to talk about it if you don't mind. Bad memories and all that."

The cat gave her a 'understanding' look and began rubbing against her.

"Thanks for the support Hec. I needed that. Let's just think about leaving this place and our new job. OK?" 'Hec' looked at her quizzically. "All right, my new job. Not to mention my new boss."

The cat gave her a yes-what-about-your-boss? kind of look. Was this earth pet of hers telling her to admit her feelings? Come on O. Animals don't talk and they certainly couldn't tell when their owners were hiding something from them.

Hecate, or Hec as Opal came to call her, had been a stray cat she had found one day on a scouting mission in Tokyo. She had gotten the name from a human mythology book she once read. According to the book, Hecate was some sort of moon goddess as well as a goddess of magic. She had decided that the name fit her new 'friend' perfectly for not only did she seem to appear like magic whenever Opal was on the Earth, but also there was a silver crescent moon on her forehead. After 'meeting' each other a few times, the cat had taken to following her around. Opal was amazed that such a creature could be so foolish as to follow a complete stranger. So she decided to keep her as a pet and brought her home with her the next time she saw her.

Some of the other youma had laughed at her for wanting a pet, but she quick got into her bitch mode and soon took care of them. After that, no one dared say anything about her 'pet.'

"Mrrrow! MRRROW!" Hec wasn't about to let this alone was she?

"Oh all right Hec! All right! I just happen to love Nephrite! There! Are you satisfied you Earthen furball?"

"Meow. Mrrrow."

"What do you mean yes and no?! What more do you want from me? To go and tell him how I feel?"

"MRRROW!"

"Well what do you want me to do? Forget about him?"

"MEOW!"

"Oh that's how it is, is it? Well let me tell you just one thing sister. I'm not about to let this one get away. If you want to be a jealous spoiled brat, then you can just leave!"

"Mew."

"Oh puh-leaze. Give me more credit than that Hec. Don't think crying's going to work, 'cause it's not. I'm going with Nephrite and that's final. This may be our only chance to get away from here for good. We may never get another chance by ourselves. You know how tight security is in this place."

"Meow. Meowrrow."

"Apology accepted. Now let's finish packing ok? All I can say Hec, is that we sure are lucky Lord Jadeite was punished before he found out I was planning to tell the Sailor Senshi aobut him." She finished packing and went out to her current commanding officer to give her resignation.

"Hmm. Looks like we have a renegde and a traitor in our midst. I'd better tell Lord Zoisite. He'll thank me for this. He just loves getting rid of pests." said a shadowy figure as she stepped from the shadows.

"You'll do no such thing Myleena."

"Huh? Who's there?" She spun around nervously looking for whoever it was who spoke.

A tall figure stepped into the room.

"Lord Nephrite. What a pleasure to see you again."

"Spare me the formalities, Myleena. What are you and Zoisite up to this time? What's the idea spying on my men?"

"Your men Nephrite? Or your new girlfriend?" she asked.

"My business and my army are none of your business nor Zoisite's. Now tell me what you were doing here." She could tell he was getting angry and impatient. That was not a good sign. Nephrite was known for killing those who angered him or wore on his patience. "Don't tell me. Let me guess. Zoisite sent you on a recruiting mission, right?" he shot sarcastically.

"That's exactly it, Nephrite-sama."

"Oh really. What kind of recruiting mission calls for someone to spy on people and hide in the shadows? Let me tell you something Myleena, I KNEW you were there when I came in that first time."

"How... How could you know?" she stammered.

"The stars know everything. Now tell me what you've learned that was so important that you have to run to Zoisite?"

She started to say something rather sarcastic, but the look in his eyes stopped her. She was dead now. She knew it. There was no escape for her now.

"I'm waiting, Myleena." he said calmly trying his best to hide his anger. She had no choice, she had to tell him the truth.

"Since you're so interested m'lord, I think you should know that your girlfriend is a renegade youma and a traitor."

"Hmm. I thought she was a renegade, but tell me, how could she be a traitor?"

"I overheard her say that she was planning to blab to those Sailor Brats about Jadeite before he was, um, 'retired.'"

"Oh is THAT what was so important? Well, no need to worry about Zoisite, Myleena. I'll take care of it. You may go now."

"Thank you, my lord." She turned to go not believing her luck. He was going to let her go. He wasn't going to kill her. That was the last thought she ever had.

As she turned to leave, Nephrite shot a blast of star energy at her, killing her instantly. Her beautiful body crumbled to nega-dust then disappeared.

"Wonderful. Now I've got Zoisite to worry about. As if those Sailors weren't enough."

( At Neffy's­)

"Thank you again for letting me come with you, Nephrite."

Her male partner turned to face her. "Opal we've got to talk."

As soon as he spoke those words, she knew her life was at an end. Somehow he had found out about her. The REAL her.

"I know you're a renegade. I had a feeling you were one when I first saw you and now I'm certain."

"Nephrite I...."

"I also know what you were planning to do to Jadeite, who just happened to be my only friend. Is this true Opal?"

She looked at him, but found she could not. She turned away bowing her head. "Yes, sir. It's true. It's true I'm a renegade and I was planning to betray Lord Jadeite. But there's a reason as to why I wanted to do it."

"It had better be a good reason."

"You-you're not going to kill me?" she asked.

"It depends on this reason of yours. I'd hate to lose your valuable knowledge, Opal."

Her spirits lightened a little, but only a little. "Thank you for the compliment, Nephrite." He just glared at her. "My reason is that I hate working for Queen Beryl, but I especially hated working for Jadeite.

"He never gave me a chance to be myself. You see, I could only bear living in the Dark Kingdom if I could be myself, even if I could only do it when I was alone. With my cat here, it was a little easier. But Jadeite never left me alone. He always had someone with me at ALL times or he was there himself. Most nights he refused to leave me by myself. He claimed it was for my protection. But my being here proves I needed no such protection. You know how it is with our kind.

"I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to get out of his army and out of the Dark Kingdom. When the Sailor Senshi arrived, I began to think of a way to help them in exchange for a new life on Earth. But I never did get the chance to pull it off.

"After he was punished, my plan fell through and I had no way of leaving. Then you showed up."

"Opal, gomen nasai."

"I know. You have to kill me now. I won't run."

"I know you won't. You're an honorable person, Opal. But I'm not going to kill you." She stared at him increduously and began to say something. "Let me speak please." She nodded. "I didn't know he treated you so badly, Opal. Somehow he must have figured you were a renegade."

"So I guess you'll either turn me in to Beryl, or you'll make me stay here with you."

"I think the second would be the best choice, wouldn't you? I'd hate to lose you, Opal."

"I guess so."

"I'm not making you my prisoner, Opal. All I'm asking is that you report back here every so often."

"So I'm-"

"free to come and go as you please?" he answered for her. "Yes. And don't worry. I won't pry into your private life. And I won't ask you to kill anyone for me. Any work you'll have will be strictly research."

"Oh thank you, Nephrite! Arigato!" She hugged and kissed him then promptly fainted.

Life with Nephrite was exactly as he had promised her. He had her do as she pleased with the occasional reseach assignment. She managed to enroll herself in one of the colleges. She was doing well. All her teachers praised her intelligence and her devotion to her studies.

She discovered she had a talent for music ansd that she liked it. So much that she changed her major to Music. Her professors were just as astonished as she was when she found she could play any instrument as if she had been playing all her life. She had only learned to play a few instruments only weeks ago. But she never told anyone that.

Her lovelife however, was not going well. She could never get enough courage to tell Nephrite just how she felt about him and her cat Hecate wondered when she ever would.

Just when she finally had enough nerve to tell him, Nephrite told her about his encounters with a human girl named Naru. He couldn't explain why he was thinking about her all the time, but Opal knew why. She could see it in his face. In his eyes. He was in love with her. Opal was heartbroken. She left the mansion to stay at one of the dorms with an acquaintance. She could no longer bear to be with the man she loved when he loved another. She buried herself in her school work and the work he gave her. Vowing never to love another person.

Zoisite meanwhile, was plotting Nephrite's doom. He had constantly berated and taunted him day in, day out to no end. He also managed to turn the queen against him. Now it was just a matter of time before Nephrite made a fatal mistake.

That mistake was made. Somehow it leaked that Nephrite was in love. Not with someone from the Dark Kingdom, but a HUMAN! Zoisite had found the perfect bait for his trap. He would use the girl Naru to destroy Nephrite once and for all.

He sent four of his best youma to capture the girl, which they did. However, when Nephrite rescued Naru, only three of the four went after him.

A lanky feline figure was running after her comrades. She had the head and tail of a cat but the rest of her was humanoid covered with brown fur. She couldn't believe he would actually risk his his life for anyone especially a HUMAN. She paused to take a few breaths before catching up with her friends.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty."

Kitana spun around to face whoever dared to insult her. "Well, if it isn't Neffy's ex-whorrre. To what do I own the displeasurrrre of yourrr prrrrescence Opaly?"

"You really think you'd be able to kill Nephrite don't you?"

"What makes you think we won't? You? A rrrrenegade? Don't make me laugh.""Exactly kitty cat. Me and the Sailor Senshi."

"The Senshi? Those childrrrren? Now that's funny. Don't make me fight you dearrr. I just might wind up killing you too."

"Go ahead kitten. I darrrre you. What's the matter pussy cat? Cat got yourrr tongue?"

Opal's constant goading had finally pushed her off the edge. Kitana lunged at her slashing wildly with her claws. Opal dodged the attack just as she had many times in her life and escaped without a scratch.

"You will die with yourrr masterrr you little bitch forrr insulting me!" the cat youma lunged at her again but, Opal escaped again. the two combatants dodged each other until Opal, weakened by the constant exercise, could no longer dodge Kitana's attacks unscathed.

She had scratches all over her body and her clothes were in shreds.

"Prrreparrre to die bitch!" Kitana leapt and managed to land on Opal. She raised one of her claws and Opal closed her eyes waiting for the death blow.

The blow never came. Instead Kitana let out what sounded like Opal's cat when she stepped on Hecate's tail. Opal ran behind a tree then looked to see what happened.

Hecate was on Kitana. Fighting her with tooth and claw. Kitana managed to grab her and fling her toward the tree. "You miserrrable beast. How darrrre you attack me!"

"How dare you do that to one of your own kind! Yourrrr'e going down cat!"

Opal leapt from the shelter of the tree and lunged at her. Her forehead began to glow and a strange symbol appeared. It was the astrological symbol for Neptune. Hecate, who landed on her feet, climbed the tree to get a better viewpoint and saw the symbol on Opal's forehead.

"The symbol! I was right. Opal is one of the Senshi! I've got to help her."

Meanwhile Kitana had managed to grab hold of Opal and flung her at the tree just aws she had done with her cat. Opal got up and hid again thinking only to catch a few breaths before returning to the battle.

"Opal! Daijoubu desu ka?" a feminine voice said.

She spun around looking for the voice's owner.

"Up here Opal!"

She looked up and in the tree was only her cat Hecate. She couldn't believe her ears. Did my cat just talk to me? she thought.

"Daijoubu desu ka?" the cat asked again.

"You-you-you can speak?!" was all she could think of.

"Of course I can Opal. But this is not the time nor place for this." She did a flip and landed before Opal's feet. Beside her was a ring. "Now listen to me very carefully. You are one of the Sailor Senshi. You have been reborn to fight against the Dark Kingdom and whatever evil this world may face. We don't have time for explanations. I'll explain later. Now put on that ring and say 'Opal Power, make up.'"

"But-" she started to say.

"DO IT!" the small feline grew to ten times her size and glared at her.

"All right. I hope you know what you're doing, Hec. Well, here goes nothing. Opal Power, make up!"

(Enter stock footage of Senshi henshins here)

After her clothes finished morphing into her uniform, Opal took a long good look at herself. She saw she was wearing an opalescent sailor uniform with aqua trim and matching skirt. Her skirt was longer than the usual Senshi's skirt reaching down to her knees. Her boots and gloves were also opalescent with aqua trim and her bows were aqua. She reached up and took off her tiara. It was gold like the others' but had an opal as its jewel. She felt the choker around her neck and guessed the jewel hanging from it was an opal. What else could it be? she thought. The jewel in her bow was, of course, an opal.

"Hey I really am a Senshi. Woah!"

"Of course you are, but I had no idea you were Sailor Opal, Opal. I thought you were Sailor Neptune." said her guardian cat.

"Sailor Neptune? Who's that?"

"Not now, Opal! Here she comes!"

Opal saw Kitana rush at her and began to feel an enormous energy build in her. She clenched her hand and the energy began to collect in her hand. She felt the power build in her hand to its maximum and began to release it.

"Opal... TSUNAMI!!!" She opened her hand facing the palm towards the rushing youma. A wave of water the size of her hand shot at Kitana and knocked her back ten feet. "Woah. That's some wave." she said admiring her work.

"It's not over yet, Opal." warned her feline companion as she saw Kitana recovering from the blast.

Opal reached out to her side, hand open. Opal...Staff...APPEAR!!!" A staff made entirely of opal appeared in her hand and she brought it in front of her preparing herself for another round.

Kitana rushed at her again this time expecting another attack. CRACK! went the staff as it connected with her midsection, knocking the wind out of her. Kitana landed on her rear, winded. Opal saw another chance to attack and took it. She raised both hands above her, energy sparking between them.

"Opal..." She began letting the power build again.

"SHOWER!!!" She brought her hands down, fingers splayed out. Hundreds upon hundreds of tiny opals sparkled onto Kitana's body.

"Hunh? What's this? Ha ha ha ha ha! Some trrrrick Sailorrrr girrrrl. Do you think you can- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kitana never got to finish her sentence. The opals had turned to acid and were eating her fur and skin until she was nothing more than a puddle of ooze.

"EWWW! I don't think I ever want to use that power agian! I'm going to be sick!" Opal turned around and did what any normal person would have done.

"I don't think I blame you, Opal. I'm really proud of you, you know. For once you fought for the right side. Not to mention gave me the chance to really talk to you."

"Hec, can we go home now? I'm so tired."

"Of course, Opal. But let's go to Nephrite's instead."

"Nephrite's?! Are you crazy Hec? I'm not going back there. Not while she's still got him under her spell!"

"Naru has nothing to do with this, Opal."

"Oh, then why do you want to go there, pray tell?"

"It's closer, plus I want to ask him something."

"Like what?"

"I want to see if he can find any more Jewel Senshi for us."

"Jewel Senshi? Is that what I am and there's MORE?"

"Opal not now. Save it for when we get to Nephrite's, all right?"

"Seems you're always saying 'Not now, Opal.' You sound like my dad." she said under her breath.

"Did you say something?"

"No."

"All right then. Let's go."

Opal reverted to her normal self, if you can call it that, and followed her feline friend in the direciton ofan all too familiar haunt.

(Back at Neffy's)

Meanwhile, Nephrite was at his house talking to Naru. The two had escaped Zoisite's youma thanks to the Sailor Senshi and an unknown girl who had distracted on of the youma at the very second she was going to strike. Somehow the girl seemed familiar to him.

Opal pushed open the front door to the mansion not believing that he still hadn't learned. "You'd think after what happened tonight, he'd finally lock the door." she said to no one in particular.

Her feline companion just smiled. "Shall we go in?"

Opal and Hecate entered the spacious home looking for any signs of her freind and former housemate. She heard voices coming from the kitchen and decided to investigate.

Naru and Nephrite were sitting at the table talking to each other about nothing in particular, just happy to be alive. Nephrite had his jacket off and there was an orange bandage on his right arm. Naru was still in her orange and green (yuck) pj's but they were torn. Opal smiled guessing that was where the bandage had come from.

Both were so engrossed with each other, that neither one noticed she had come in. "Ahem." she said clearing her throat. Naru let out a shriek and Nephrite jumped out of his chair and went into a battle stance ready for whatever came at him. Then he saw who had snuck up on them.

Opal just stood there smiling. Her clothes still torn and her scratches were beginning to bleed again.

"Opal! What happened to you?" he said finally relaxing.

"You know her, Nephrite?" Naru asked.

"We used to room together." said Opal. "Relax kid. It's not what you think. We used to share this house that's all."

"Naru this is Opal, a friend from where I come from. Don't worry, she's like me. Opal this is-"

"I know who she is, Nephrite. Pleased to meet you, finally." Naru gave her a puzzled look. "I've heard a lot about you. In fact, you're all I've heard about from him." Naru began blushing bright red.

"Opal what happened? Don't tell me Zoisite sent youma after you too." he said.

"Well, not exactly, Nephrite. Zoisite actually sent four youma after you. I ran into one of them on my way back home."

"You didn't fight it, did you?"

"You bet I did. I wasn't about to let my only friend be killed by that cat bitch. Gomen ne, Hec." This last to her cat who didn't like the insult to her species.

"He sent Kitana?!"

"Yes he did. Don't worry, she won't be coming after you or anyone. EVER. I made sure of it."

"Opal-" he began.

"Don't worry, I'm ok. They're just scratches. All I need right now is a nice hot bath and some rest. So, if you two'll excuse me if I don't stay to chat. Oh by the way Nephrite, I'm staying for the night only. I'm too tired to go back to the dorm." With that, she left the kitchen and went upstairs to clean herself up.

"Nephrite, just who is that woman?" asked Naru who was completely forgotten by the two of them.

"She is, was, a soldier from the Dark Kingdom, Naru-chan. I asked her to come to Tokyo with me because she had been here before on scouting missions." He then went to explain that she was a renegade youma. That is a youma who had no love for evil and that she had accepted his offer only to escape form the Dark Kingdom.

"So she means nothing to you?" she asked, still a little jealous.

"Well-" he started.

"I knew it. She is your girlfriend, isn't she?"

"No, Naru. She is my friend and nothing more. She is important to me because she is my friend and has taught me a lot about your world. You're all I care about now, Naru-chan."

Naru blushed at Nephrite's confession of love. She now knew that the strange and beautiful woman would not replace her.

"Good, now we've got that straightened out, we need to talk." said a female voice.

Nephrite went back into his battle stance accidentally stepping on Hecate's tail.

"MEEEEOWCH! Watch where you're going will you!"

"That- That cat talked!" Naru said unable to believe her ears and fainted dead away.

"Naru-chan!" Nephrite ran to his girlfriend.

"She'll be all right. She just fainted. Can we get down to business now?" said the voice again.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" He glanced around the kitchen but saw no one there, human or youma.

"Over here you big dummy." said a brown and black striped cat on the table.

"You can talk?" he asked amazed.

"Do I have to go throught this every time I open my mouth? Oh well never mind. I am Hecate. Of course you know my name from Opal. I am her guardian from the Moon Kingdom and I have a favor to ask of you, Nephrite."

"The Moon Kingdom? That would mean that Opal is either royalty or -"

"a Sailor Senshi? Yes. Opal is a senshi but she is not like the ones you know. I suggest you wait till morning before I explain any more. Opal hasn't had any of this fully explained to her either."

"All right, Hecate. This is going to take some time to get used to. I'm not used to talking to animals, especially someone's pet."

"Guardian." the cat corrected.

"Whatever. Now what is this favor you mentioned?"

"I need to know if you can ask the stars to find any more senshi for me."

"I hate to disappoint you kitty, but I've already tried several times to find the senshi new or otherwise. Each time I tried, the stars either didn't know or refused to tell me where they were."

"Hmm. I thought as much. I guess Opal and I will have to find them on our own."

"Why not ask the Sailor Senshi for help. I'm sure they might be able to find others. Mars and Mercury showed up fairly quickly before Jadeite was, uh, 'retired'."

A huge sweatdrop appeared over the cat's head. "Why didn't I think of that before!" she said hitting her head with her paw. "I'll be back by morning Nephrite. Don't let Opal leave until I get back." She leapt onto the window sill and jumped out the open window.

"Wait! Where are you going? What about Naru?" It was too late. The sleek feline was well out of earshot before he even finished his second word. Naru stirred and began to wake up. "Thank goodness, you're all right."

"Nephrite? What happened? Was it more monsters?"

"No Naru-chan, you just fainted. Too much excitement I think." He smiled helping her up and she wrapped her arms around him again.

"Thanks for saving me Nephrite. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't come after me."

"You're welcome Naru-chan." he said holding her close to him. "It's late. I think we'd better get you home."

"Yeah. I guess you're right. My mother's probably worried sick by now." she said with a little laugh. She could imagine her mother pacing back and forth franitcally. She probably called the cops hours ago. she thought.

(The next day)

"So I killed her the rest you know." said Opal. She had been telling Nephrite what happened to her the last night.

"So I guess that makes you a Sailor Senshi, Opal." he said.

"Yeah, I guess so. I hope this doesn't interfere with my personal life though. I just want a normal life here, now I've this senshi business to worry about."

"I doubt the others would need you, Opal. From what I've seen, those kids can take care of themselves."

"I hope so. I'd hate having to explain this to Nabiki. She's a real extortionist."

"Extortionist?"

"Yeah. She blackmails people for money. She'd sell her father if it suited her."

"Then I think you'd better move back here. It'd be safer."

"I know, but it's the middle of the term. Too late to move out now. I'm sure I can keep this a secret from her for now."

"I hope you know what you're doing, Opal."

"Me too."

The two had been up since dawn talking to each other about the events of the previous night and catching up between bites of their breakfast.

"I wonder where she's gotten to. It's not like her to be gone for so long." Opal said, concerned for her friend and guardian.

"I'm sure Hecate's all right, Opal. I think she might have gone looking for the Sailor Senshi."

"The Sailors? What for?"

"I told her to ask them for help since I couldn't."

"Oh. Well, I hope she's ok."

"Ohayo mina!" said a now familiar feminine voice.

"Hec! You're back. I was starting to get worried." Opal said, glad to have her friend back.

"Gomen nasai, but that Luna can be quite a pain sometimes. She refused to let me go until I told her everything I knew. Talk about a real nosybody."

"Luna? Who's that?"

"I think she might be talking about Usagi's cat. Am I right Hecate?"

"Absolutely right, Nephrite. Luna's another cat like me Opal, except she's Sailor Moon's guardian.

"You mean there's more talking cats?"

"Yes. If I can remember right, there's about, let me see now, hmm, I can remember at least four or five of us, but I'm sure there's more than that."

"Wow! A whole planet crawling with talking cats! Boy Beryl could really pick 'em."

"I don't think there's that many, Opal."

"He's right. I don't think there's a whole lot of us all over the Earth. In fact, I don't think we're even from Earth."

"Then where did you come from Hec, if you're not from Earth, huh?"

"Well, I guess that's my cue to explain everything to you too."

"You'd better Hec. I don't think I'd forgive you for keeping your talking a secret if you didn't." Opal said angrily.

Hecate cleared her throat and began telling her story. "You both might as well make yourselves comfortable because this could be a long story." She waited till they were both comfortable and then began. "A thousand years ago, all the planets were united together under Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. This was a time of peace and happiness known as the Silver Millennium. Each of the Sailor Senshi and Jewel Senshi were of the royal houses of their planets. Your planet, Opal, was Neptune. That much I gathered from the symbol on your forehead. I don't think you were the princess, but I definitely have the feeling you are closely connected to her. Anyway, as we were celebrating our 1,000th anniversary, Queen Beryl's forces attacked and destroyed each of the planets. Even the Moon. What happened afterward, I got from Luna. It seems that Queen Serenity used the ginzuishou to seal away Queen Beryl and her armies and send the Senshi's spirits to this time hoping it'd be safer here."

"If the Sailor Senshi were reborn on Earth, then how come I wasn't?" asked Opal.

"Gomen nasai, Opal, I just don't know. Neither does Luna or Central."

"Central?" asked Nephrite.

"Yes, uh it's a moon based computer, I think. It's where Luna and I will get our information when needed.

"You think it's moon based? Aren't you sure?" Opal asked.

"No, I'm not. You see, like the both of you, I haven't fully recovered my memories just yet."

"When do you think we will get them back?" she asked.

"It'll just have to take its course, Opal. Maybe when the others find the Moon Princess or when we find the other Jewel Senshi..."

"Woah, slow down Hec. Moon Princess?"

"Beryl did say something about a Moon Princess once. But I don't know who she is. I think she may be the daughter of this Queen Serenity you mentioned." Nephrite said.

"Hmm. I think you may be right Nephrite. I think the queen did have a daughter."

"Well, what about having to find her? Is that what we're supposed to do?" asked Opal.

"No, according to Central, finding the Moon Princess is the main Senshi's jobs. Ours is to find the other Jewel Senshi.

"Well then, let's get started. Any clues as to where or who they are Hec?"

"None. All Central could tell me is that they would have symbols on their foreheads like yours."

"That's a big help. Mine didn't show until my life was in danger. How're we supposed to find these people, if their symbols aren't showing?"

"Maybe I can ask the stars if the rest of the symbols are planets." suggested Nephrite.

"Hmm. That sounds like a very good idea Nephrite, but there's no need for it." said Hecate.

"Did this 'Central' say what the other symbols were?" he asked.

"Yes. It said that each senshi's symbol came from one of the planets. There should be one from Mercury, Venus, the moon, and Saturn. We already found Neptune and Mercury's Jewel Senshi."

"What about this planet? What about Earth? Doesn't the earth have a senshi too?" asked Opal.

"I'm not really sure, Central never said anything about an Earth senshi, Sailor or otherwise."

"Then I guess we'll have to forget about this planet then. Well, I'd better get going if I'm to make my violin lesson on time. See ya later Nephrite. Thanks for letting me stay. I'll see you back at the dorm, Hec." Opal got up and left to pick up her things at the dorm.

"Guess that leaves us two Hecate." he said.

"Not really, Nephrite. I've got to scout the city now I've some idea as to what to look for." She started to leave by the same open window he stopped her.

"Hecate, wait. I just want to wish you good luck."

"Arigato, Nephrite. Well, bai-bai." She leapt out of the window and went off in search of the other senshi.

"Be careful." he said knowing she couldm't hear him. It was more of a prayer. "Well, I'd better get going myself. Don't want to be late for that interview with Naru's mother." Nephrite got up and walked to the foyer, stopped by the mirror to make sure everything was where it should be, then grabbed the car keys lying on the table.

Sakura's Notes:

I know this series is going to be confusing so I'll clear up a few things first:

1. All the parts are interconnected. That is, you won't understand any of them unless you read all of the previous parts.

2. I'm mixing the dub in with the original version of Sailor Moon. So no flaming me if you don't like me using dub names for some characters.

3. This is in an alternate timeline! No flaming me for inconsistencies in the show's plot line.

4. To clear things up, the Jewel Senshi will always be referred to as the Jewel Senshi and Naoko's senshi will be referred to as the Planet or main Senshi.


	2. Part 2: Kohaku (Amber)

Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon
    Jewel Senshi
    By Sakura
    Part Two
    Kohaku
    (Amber)
    Naru was asleep. Finally. She had been worried about him. She hadn't heard from Maxfield for days. Each night she'd been unable to sleep. She'd lie awake for hours until her tired mind forced itself to sleep.
    She smiled in her sleep dreaming of the man she loved completely unaware of the fact that he was outside her room on the balcony.
    After calling her best friend Usagi, Naru tried to go back to sleep. She finally managed to fall asleep when yet another unexpected visitor came to her room.
    It was one of the four youma Zoisite had sent to capture her.
    "So this is the human that has Nephrite under a spell. Hmph. She's just a kid and she's not even attractive. It'd be better if I'd just put her out of her misery." She started to blast her but thought better of it. She knew better than to go against Zoisite's orders.Feeling cold, Naru woke up thinking she'd go close the door when she saw that she was flying. Not flying. Someone was carrying her. "Nephrite?" she asked, still groggy. "I ain't your boyfriend sweetheart." said a harsh female voice.
    Naru looked up at the face of the person who was carrying her and screamed. "Help me someone! Nephrite!" Naru struggled to get loose from the youma's grip. but couldn't. It was like a vice. Naru's energy was leaving her body. The youma was draining her. Unable to move or think, Naru fell unconscious.
    "Hah! That oughta keep you quiet. Brat!" The youma continued floating to he destination.
    After their fight with Kitana, Hecate told Opal she'd meet her back at Nephrite's mansion. She was getting some majorly bad nega-vibes and she wanted to investigate. Opal had wanted to go, but Hecate convinced her that she wasn't exactly in top form, so she reluctantly went on her way. Hecate followed the vibes to one of the city's parks.
    Nephrite and Naru were sitting under a tree. He had rescued her from Zoisite's youma and was now having his arm bandaged by her. Hecate decided to let the young lovers have their privacy and climbed a tree to watch for anymore youma.
    Zoisite's youma had caught up with the two lovers and now had them cornered. (All because Hecate fell asleep)
    "I don't know what you B-movie rejects are up to, but I'm not going to let you hurt these innocent people!" A tall brunette stepped through the trees. She went into a fighting stance and ran at the nearest youma.
    Another blasted her with her bombs, forcing Lita back against a tree hitting her head, knocking her unconscious.
    The youma went back to destroying Nephrite and Naru. Just as one of them was about to skewer them with her thorns, Zoisite appeared in mid air.
    "Isn't this romantic, Neffy and his human whore." he giggled his patented giggle.
    "That's enough Zoisite! Why can't you leave us alone."
    "Hit a nerve did I? Oh, I'm so sorry. One last chance Nephrite, hand over your crystal or the girl dies."
    "Fine it's yours now get out of here."
    "I don't think so, you see, you've gone soft Nephrite. Consorting with a human is treason and you know it. We don't tolerate traitors." Zoisite giggled again then disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms.
    Meanwhile, throughout the exchange, Naru's forehead began glowing. From her vantage point, Hecate could see the symbol the glow was emanating from. Mercury's symbol.
    "Another symbol! But we already have a Sailor Mercury, so that must mean she's a Jewel Senshi like Opal." the cat thought she did a back flip and an amber ring appeared next to Naru.
    "Hey, what's this? It's gorgeous!" Naru said picking up the ring.
    Naru, put on the ring and say Amber Power, make up. said a voice inside her head.
    "Who's there" she could only see Nephrite fighting Zoisite's youma.
    Trust me Naru. Put on the ring. said the voice. Naru didn't know what else to do, so she put on the ring.
    "Amber Power, make up!" she said.
    (Insert stock footage of Senshi transformation)
    When she finished her transformation, Naru was wearing a white sailor suit with golden orange trim. The jewels in her tiara, bow, and skirt were amber cabochons. Her boots and gloves were white with matching trim. Her skirt was a bit longer than the average senshi variety and was the same color as the trimming on her outfit.
    "Oh wow! I'm a Sailor Senshi! Usagi's gonna freak when she finds out." Naru said hardly able to contain her excitement.
    Yes. Now Naru use the power within you to destroy the youma. said the voice.
    "But who are you?"
    All will be explained in time, child. Now help your friend. the voice faded into the night air.
    Naru gathered all the courage she had and then turned to face the attacking youma.
    "Leave him alone you monsters! What's he ever done to you?"
    "Well it's about time you Sailor Brats showed up. I was getting kinda bored." said the first youma.
    Nephrite turned to see which of the senshi was foolish enough to attack Zoisite's youma alone. He looked at the girl, there was something familiar about her. Could it be? She looked like Naru. No, he said to himself, she couldn't be Naru. She wouldn't risk her life for me. Not after what I told her.
    "Naru? Is that you?" he asked, still unsure of himself.
    The mysterious senshi looked down as if she was ashamed and played with the amber ring on her finger. Nephrite took note of the ring thinking it was of the finest quality.
    "Enough chit-chat! Let's get this over with." said the first youma.
    "Wait a sec." said the second. "She don't look like the other Senshi we were watching."
    "Who cares as long as she's a Sailor Senshi, she's gonna die anyway." said the first.
    "I don't know who Naru is, I'm sorry." she said as calmly as she could trying her best to hide her guilt. Did I really say that?! she thought. She hated having to lie to him, but what if he rejected her once he learned the truth? She wouldn't be able to bear it.
    "Looks like you hit him too hard in the head. He thinks this brat's his sweetheart." said the third youma to the second. They all laughed at that. "Well aren't you going to introduce yourself?" she said rather impatiently.
    That's right! I did forget! Naru thought to herself. Well, here goes. Sailor Moon eat your heart out!
    "You want to kill Nephrite just because he saw the error of his ways and wishes to make amends. Well I'm not gonna let you. On behalf of Mercury and the Amber gemstone, I, Sailor Amber, will punish you!"
    Phwew! These speeches are hard! How does she do it? Amber thought.
    She felt a strange heat build inside her. She raised her hand above her head. An orange glow became visible slowly rising up her arm to her hand.
    "Amber...GLUE!" she brought the hand down and splayed her fingers out toward the youma. All three youma became covered with a thick, sticky substance. In fact it was so sticky that they stuck to the ground and to each other, unable to move.
    Then the calvary arrived.
    "Hold it you Nega-creeps!" Sailor Moon said.
    Amber unable to deal with the other Senshi, hid behind some bushes and reverted to normal.
    "How dare you attack a couple on a romantic date!" said Mars. She started to rush at the youma when Mercury held her back. "Mercury what are you doing? We've got to show this Negatrash they can't get away with attacking innocent people!" she said.
    "I agree with you Mars, but I wouldn't touch them if I were you." said Mercury.
    "What do you mean?" asked Sailor Moon.
    "I did a scan on them with my visor and they seemed to be covered by some kind of glue." she said.
    "Glue? You mean they're all sticky? EEEEEWWWW!" said Moon.
    "Well, I'm not going to waste anymore time. Fire...." said Mars powering up her attack.
    "Sailor Moon use your tiara while they can't move!" said Luna.
    "All right Luna, I'm on it." she said. "Moon...Tiara...."
    "Shabon...SPRAY!" The park became covered in a dense fog.
    "SOUL!"
    "ACTION!" Mars' fire enveloped Sailor Moon's tiara and both attacks destroyed the youma completely, reducing them to nega-dust.
    "All riiiiiiight! We did it!" said Sailor Moon jumping up and down excitedly. A huge sweatdrop appeared over Mars' and Mercury's heads and the two senshi bowed their heads.
    ( At Neffy's)
    Nephrite brought Naru back to his house in case Zoisite decided to send more youma. Fortunately, he didn't. Now the two were in the kitchen sitting at the table talking.
    "Naru, where did you get that ring? You weren't wearing a ring before." he said noticing an amber ring set in silver on Naru's finger. Naru began to feel uneasy and guilty for lying to him before. I've gotta come clean. she thought.
    "Nephrite, I've gotta tell you something." Naru said.
    "What is it Naru? Is something wrong?" he asked, worried for his friend.
    "I lied to you before and I'm so sorry." she said, tears beginning to fall from her eyes.
    "What you mean, Naru? How did you lie to me?"
    "You remember when you said you thought that new Sailor Senshi was me and she told you she didn't know who I was?"
    "I remember."
    "Well, I was her. I mean she was ME. I'm Sailor Amber." she turned away from him unable to face his rejection.
    "Naru, why did you lie to me?"
    "I lied because I was afraid you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore and I can't bear losing you Nephrite."
    "Naru, I'll always love you know matter who or what you are. I could care less if you are a Sailor Senshi."
    "Really? You mean it?"
    "Every word Naru."
    "Oh Nephrite! You really do care!" she ran to him and wrapped her arms around him.
    "Nephrite, what happened? Was it more monsters?" Naru asked as she slowly recovered yet another fainting spell. I must be hanging around Usagi too much. I'm picking up her bad sleeping habits. she thought.
    "No Naru, you just fainted. Too much excitement I guess." He smiled, helping her up and she put her arms around him again.
    "Nephrite, I think I remember a cat was talking to us. But that can't be, animals don't talk." she giggled at the thought of a talking cat.
    "Naru, I'd better tell you now so you wouldn't panic when she gets back."
    "Who. That woman upstairs?"
    "No. Her cat."
    "Why should I be afraid of a cat Nephrite?" she laughed uneasily not liking where this was going.
    "Because you fainted when she spoke."
    "You mean?"
    "Yes, the cat did talk to us."
    "This is getting too weird. Please tell me I'm dreaming."
    "I wish I could Naru, but there is a talking cat and she said she'd be back and wanted to talk to us."
    "But why would she want to talk to me? I can understand why she'd want to talk to you, but not me."
    "I think it may have something to do with you being a Sailor Senshi, Naru."
    Hecate returned an hour later explaining she had to talk to Central Command, the moon based computer that gave the cat guardians their information.
    "I'm glad to see you're ok Naru. Sorry I had to give you a scare but I had a very important favor to ask of Nephrite." said the brown and black striped feline.
    "It's all right. I just wasn't expecting a talking cat especially after what happened tonight." said Naru.
    "Yes, well, one can hardly blame you, dear." she said. "Well let's get down to business if you two don't mind."
    "Yes, I'd think you'd better explain why my Naru is a Sailor Senshi all of a sudden." said Nephrite. Naru turned bright crimson when he said 'my Naru.'
    "Yes well it is rather a long story so you two had better sit down." They did. "Well, here goes. I'll try to give you as short a version as I can." Hecate cleared her throat. "A long time ago, a 1,000 years ago in fact, the Sol System was home to a civilization known as the Silver Millennium. All the planets were united under Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and all was peaceful and happy." she paused so Naru could digest the history lesson she was receiving.
    "How come we've never heard of this Silver whatchamacallit before? It's not in any of my school books." Naru asked.
    "It's because the Moon Kingdom and the planets were destroyed and almost all information of that time was lost. Can we return to my story now?" she asked the perplexed girl.
    "Um, sure, sorry." the cat was beginning to remind her of Ms. Haruna, her teacher at school.
    "Good. Now where was I? Oh yes I remember. The Moon Kingdom. Queen Serenity was a fair and just ruler and all the planets looked to her for advice. One day, an evil sorceress named Beryl came and destroyed each and every single planet in the system." Nephrite frowned at the mention of his former queen. "Only the Moon Kingdom was strong enough to fight against her, but Beryl eventually got enough power from Queen Metallia and destroyed the Moon Kingdom completely."
    "That's terrible but, what do I have to do with all this?" Naru asked.
    "Naru, do you know what being a Sailor Senshi means?" Hecate asked.
    "No."
    "It means you were part of the Silver Millennium, Naru. You and the other senshi were part of Queen Serenity's court as well as the Silver Millennium's defenders. Unlike the Sailor Senshi you know of, who protected the Moon Kingdom, you Jewel Senshi protected your respective planets. You Naru, were the senshi of Mercury."
    "No way. I can't be an alien. I was born here, on Earth. Ask my mom, she'll tell you."
    "Naru, you may be an Earthling now, but you are who you are."
    "Then how'd I get here if I'm an alien?"
    "Just before she died, Queen Serenity used the last of her strength and sent the Sailor Senshi's spirits to this time along with us cats."
    "You mean there's more of ya?"
    "Yes, but I'm not sure how many of us made it here."
    "So you're saying there could be more of you anywhere between one and thousands?" said Nephrite feeling a little left out of the conversation.
    "Yes, but I don't think there's thousands of us. There really wasn't that many on the Moon Kingdom where I come from."
    "I hate to cut this short Hecate, but it's late and I think I'd ought to take Naru home."
    "Yes, I agree. She needs time to adjust to all this new information. Naru, I want you to have this." she did a back flip off the table and a small pin appeared.
    "Wow! How'd you do that?" Naru said amazed.
    "It'd be too complicated to explain. Let's just say it's magic ok?"
    "Sure. It's real nice of you to give me this, but you don't have to give me a present."
    "It's not a present Naru, it's a combination communicator and homing device."
    "Like on Star Trek?"
    "I guess you could say that."
    "Wow cool! Hey, it looks like Sailor Mercury. Shouldn't it look like me, I mean Sailor Amber?"
    "I don't make them dear, I just give them out. Anyway, yours looks like Sailor Mercury because you come from her planet."
    "Hey, that's right! We do come from the same planet. Maybe she can tell me more of who I really am."
    "I wouldn't do that Naru." warned the cat.
    "Why not? We're both Senshi."
    "Yes well, I'd rather get the go ahead from Central before the two teams met each other."
    "I would hardly call one Senshi a team Hecate." said Nephrite.
    "Remember Opal?" said the cat.
    "Who?" asked Naru.
    "I'll explain later Naru, we've better get you home before your mother misses you." he said.
    "Yes, and I'd better go finish looking for the other senshi. Sayonara, Nephrite. Oyasumi nasai, Naru, sleep well." Hecate leapt out the window in a brown and black flash.
    "I'll never get used to this." Naru said.
    "Well, we could help each other adjust to all this, so it can't be that hard." Nephrite said taking hold of Naru's hand. She blushed and gave him a hug.
    "I love you, Nephrite."
    "I love you too, Naru." he said picking her up. "Hold on." and they teleported to Naru's apartment.
    


	3. Part 3: Tsukiishi to Onyx (Moonstone and...

Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon
    Jewel Senshi
    By Sakura
    Part 3
    Tsukiishi to Onyx
    (Moonstone and Onyx)
    In the room, an alarm clock buzzes. A young woman sleeps blissfully unaware of the clock's incessant buzzing. A silver cat sleeps on the bed with his mistress equally ignorant of the time.
    In another room, another young woman is getting ready for school.. She goes to her closet and picks out a short black dress. She knows she ought to wear her uniform, but she doesn't think blue was her color. Black was. She goes to the bathroom down the hall and thinks to herself De's oversleeping again. Got to do something about those two. Chang's as bad as she is. She returned to her room and started to get dressed. I really should wake her. Nah, I'll let her sleep and then watch her squirm. She's so much more fun than school anyway. she smiled a wicked little smile and finished dressing. The clock had finally stopped its buzzing, but not because its owner had awoken. She was sure her housemate was still cruising in dreamland.
    She crossed to her door and burst in "Hey Deana! Time to get up girl."
    "Aw, ma. Jus' five more minutes." said the bed.
    She was tempted to let her have her five minutes but, she knew how much her friend LOOOOVED detention. So she tiptoed over to the bed and put her head near her ear.
    "De sweetie, WAKE UP!!!!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.
    "GAAAAH! For crying out loud Mara! Watcha tryin' to do? Kill me?" Deana Tsukino said as she managed to make it down from the ceiling. Chang-O, her cat, however, was still stuck there. He glared at Mara and hissed.
    "Well excuse me, Mr. I'd-rather-sleep-than-help-my-mistress-graduate-school." Mara shot back.
    "Oh no, look at the time! I'm gonna be late, again! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" (this sound familiar folks?)
    "Relax De, we'll make it to school on time. What'd you ever do without me?" Mara affectionately patted her friend's shoulder. "Come on let's get you dressed."
    Deana watched as her best friend riffled through her closet until she found what she wanted. "Here this should do." she held up a pale blue skirt and white blouse.
    "Mara, you're not wearing your uniform! Don't we have school today?" De asked just noticing her friend's dress. Mara Jade loved to shock people and she was good at it. She also loved to tease her friends, but De was the one who she loved to tease most. De wondered why she hadn't snagged a boyfriend yet. It wasn't that she wasn't pretty. Mara was pretty enough for any boy, that is what De told her constantly. She had long black hair and blue on blue eyes. Not a speck of white or black in them. She was also rather pale.
    Mara was definitely a strange one. She always wore black, whenever she could get away with it, and was into tarot cards and astrology. But she didn't think it was her interests that scared the boys away, she believed it was because of her eyes, though she never told anyone, not even De, her best friend.
    "Duh, De. You know, you're a regular Sherlock Holmes." Mara teased.
    "But you'll get detention if you don't wear it.."
    "Really De, as if I care. I'm not going to wear it today and neither or you going to wear yours."
    "But Mara-"
    "No buts kiddo. We're going to get you a boyfriend and its not by wearing that rag. It really doesn't suit you. This does." she tossed the skirt and blouse at her. "Now get dressed or we'll really be late."
    "AAAAH Look at the time! Gotta get dressed! Ok, now the hair." she got dressed and fixed her hair all under a minute.
    "Must you wear your hair like that?" Mara said as she watched her friend put her palest blue hair into what looked like pigtails with crescent moons on the top.
    "But, I like this style." was all she could say to defend herself.
    "Ayah! We've really got to do something with that hair."
    "Oh no you don't! You're not touching my hair. Remember what happened to Chang? It took him months for his fur to turn back to normal!"
    "All right, all right. I was just kidding." she couldn't stop laughing remembering when she had tried to dye Chang's gold crescent moon silver and wound up turning it green. "Cm'on. Let's get something to eat before it gets too late." At the mention of food, Deana stopped sulking and immediately dashed down stairs to the kitchen, leaving her friend and cat in a cloud of dust.
    "Oh boy. What have we gotten ourselves into, Chang?" she asked the cat, who had finally gotten off the ceiling.
    "Meoowow."
    "I don't know either."
    "Oh well, better get down there before she cleans out the fridge. C'mon dude." Mara went down to join her friend.
    She was happily eating a large stack of microwave pancakes in a sea of syrup. Mara couldn't help but smile. De sure loved to eat. She envied her friend. She could eat all she wanted and then some and never gain a pound. She wished she knew her secret.
    She had met Deana Tsukino at the local orphanage. Both had been orphaned at an early age so neither knew their parents. Both had become close friends ever since she came to the orphanage. Now that both were at legal age, they were allowed to live in a home of their own. They had decided that since they were both such good friends, they would share a house instead of having to pay for two.
    De really looked good in the outfit she picked for her. The color of her skirt was an exactly match of her hair and eyes. It's a damn shame she's so clutzy and she's a ditz sometimes. She really is something.Mara thought to herself.
    A street in Tokyo. Late Afternoon. Two girls are walking discussing the day's events. One in a short black dress, the other in a pale blue skirt and white blouse.
    "I can't believe I let you talk me into wearing this. I told you we'd get in trouble." said the one in the skirt.
    "Yeah, well at least we got a couple of the guys to notice us. That Haruka sure is cute. I'm so jealous I can't believe he asked you on a date." said the other.
    "Neither can I. But he's not really my type, Mara."
    "Oh come on De. What's not to like? He's a great athlete, has a waaaay cool car and is so gosh darn cute!"
    "I don't know Mara. There's something about him that just turns me off. I can't put my finger on it. Anyway, I kinda like Justin." she said blushing a little.
    "Yeah, I guess he's ok. Hey, I've got an idea! Wanna trade guys?"
    "Sure, what are friends for?" De said giggling. "Hey! wanna see a movie?"
    "I don't know De. I'd rather see if that cutie Andrew's working at the arcade today."
    "Still after him, huh? Mara you know he's already taken!"
    "Yeah, but a gal's gotta keep her hopes up doesn't she?"
    Then girls went into the Crown Game Center in search of Andrew.
    Nearby a youma is draining the energy of customers of a local manga and anime store. From the shadows a woman laughs, gathering the energy into a blue crystal.
    Now that Zoey's keeping those Sailor Brats busy with the Rainbow Crystals, I can get all the energy Beryl wants and probably get a promotion or two as well. Azurite thought enjoying herself immensely.
    "Hey! What's going on in here?" said a girl with long black hair.
    "I don't know. Maybe it's some kinda show. You know, for some new anime or manga." said another with long pale blue hair.
    "I don't think so, De. Something's telling me this ain't no show. Let's book it." said the raven haired girl.
    "I agree Mara. We're getting out of here!" said the one named De.
    "You ain't going anywhere girlies. Said the youma. The youma looked like a bad imitation of Psychlocke of the X-Men. A purplish red beam shot out from her head and froze the girls in their tracks.
    "AAAAAAAH! I don't wanna die! I've gotta be an actress!" screamed De.
    "I don't know who you are, but you X-reject are messing with the wrong otaku." said Mara. She struggled against the forcefield, managing to move a few steps forward before collapsing.
    Another part of town. At an old Victorian mansion, a man, a girl, a young woman, and a cat are at a meeting.
    "So you think Beryl will still send someone to collect energy, Nephrite?" said the cat.
    "Yes, even though Zoisite's out searching for the Rainbow Crystals, Beryl still needs energy to release Queen Metallia." said the man.
    "Any ideas who she could've sent dear?" the woman asked. The girl gave her a not too friendly look. She still didn't trust her. "Sorry Naru. I keep forgetting who he really likes." Naru blushed.
    "I have no idea. I don't know who's next in line after Kunzite dies." he said.
    "Or gets punished. Remember Jadeite." said the cat. Nephrite's face saddened at the mention of his friend. "Sorry, Nephrite. I didn't know you're still mourning him."
    "It's all right, Hecate. I just miss him that's all." he said.
    "Maybe there's a way we can rescue him. You said he was put asleep forever right?" said Naru.
    "I'm sorry Naru, but there's no way we could." he said.
    "And if we could, there's no way we'd be able to break him out of the ice crystal he's in." added the woman.
    Naru's face saddened. She so wanted to help the one person she loved more than her mother. "It was a good suggestion though." said Hecate laying a paw on her lap.
    All of a sudden, the woman felt a shiver run down her spine. She tried to shake if off.
    "Opal, what is it?" asked Nephrite concerned for his former lieutenant and friend.
    "I don't know. I just got this bad feeling all of a sudden. Like there's something wrong." she said.
    "I feel it too." said Naru.
    "Do you think it's the Dark Kingdom?" Nephrite asked Hecate.
    "Absolutely. Girls transform! We've got work to do!" said Hecate leaping off Opal's lap rushing toward the door.
    "Wait! I'm coming too." said Nephrite. Even though Naru was a senshi, he still felt he'd ought to protect her. Plus he wished to atone for his sins.
    "Oh thank you, Nephrite! I'm honored you'd want to fight with me." Naru said exuberantly, blushing.
    "Yeah, I'm glad too. We might need some back up. Ok gang, let's roll." said Opal. She held up her hand and said, "Opal Power, make up!" the opal in her ring began to glow brightly wrapping her in its light.
    "Amber Power, make up!" said Naru, her ring following suit.
    Two seconds later, the young woman and girl were replaced by two young girls in sailor suits.
    "I don't think I'll ever get used to this." said Nephrite, still not over the initial shock Naru'd given him when she told him about her new found powers.
    "Believe me you won't son." said Hecate. "I still can't believe it myself."
    "Let's go guys, the more time we waste, the more energy that bitch Beryl gets." said Sailor Opal.
    "In a sec, Opal." said Sailor Amber. She went over to Nephrite and kissed him. 
    All were unable to move for a few seconds then Nephrite finally regained his speech. "Naru, what was that for?" he asked.
    "Luck." she said blushing again. Opal felt yet another dagger pierce her heart. She still could not let him go.
    Opal, if you want to survive, you've got to let him go. Can't let this distract you in a battle, girl. It could mean your life or theirs she said to herself turning away from to two lovers. "C'mon you two let's get going."
    "Right." they said and left to find what was causing the bad vibes.
    The Jewel Senshi and the former Dark Kingdom general reached the manga store just as the youma was draining Deana.
    "Oh no. Looks like we're too late.." said Sailor Amber.
    "C'mon Amber. Don't give up on us now." Sailor Opal said. "We've got to help these people."
    "Who? Sailor Senshi!" said the youma. "Die Sailor Brats!" she clenched her fist and a knife materialized in her hand.
    "Hello Hyzen. Still picking on children, huh?"
    "Hunh? Oh it's you. What do you want traitor?" she glared at the former general. Hyzen was like a snake ready to strike at any second. She never let her guard down for a moment.
    "Hyzen, please stop this. What Beryl's doing is wrong. Join us, we could use your help." Nephrite pleaded.
    "This human of yours really did a number on you. She must be really something to make you betray us, Nephrite."
    "She is." Sailor Amber blushed. Fortunately for her, the youma wasn't paying attention to her or her fellow senshi. "Will you join us?"
    "Not on your life, traitor. I've got a good thing going here." She ran at the general, ready to strike.
    "Nephrite!" Amber screamed. "That does it sister! You mess with my boyfriend you mess with me!"
    "Oh so you're the one. I should have known he'd fall for some slut in a miniskirt." Hyzen said turning towards Amber now.
    Amber was positively livid at that remark. "On behalf of the Amber gemstone, I'll punish you!"
    "On behalf of the prism Opal, you're dead meat!" added Sailor Opal.
    "You too Opalite? Such a pity you were one of Jadeite's finest." Hyzen got ready to strike Amber and her former comrade.
    "Oh no you don't!" said Amber. She raised her hand. "Amber...GLUE!" The sticky substance shot toward the youma. Hyzen leapt out of the way, somersaulting in mid air.
    "Very nice." said Opal. "My turn. Opal...TSUNAMI!" The wave of water stopped inches in front of her intended target. Somehow Hyzen was able to raise a protective shield.
    "Impressive. My turn now, traitor." Opal barely managed to escape Hyzen's deadly blade. Unfortunately, she did not see the case behind her and hit her head.
    "Opal!" Nephrite and Amber said. They rushed to help their friend.
    "I'm ok. Just had a bunch of anime fell on my head." she said then collapsed.
    "Oh no. Opal!" said Amber. She was beginning to like the young woman. She wasn't about to let her new friend die. "Opal! Can you hear me? Say something!"
    Nephrite felt for her pulse. "She'll be ok. She's just knocked out."
    "I'll make you pay for what you've done to my friend!" Amber said. "Amber.." she never finished her attack. One of Hyzen's knives was sticking in her shoulder.
    "Naru!" Nephrite rushed at Hyzen knocking her off her feet. Hyzen immediately rolled out from under him. He lay unconscious on the floor.
    "Nephrite! What you do to him you bitch?!" Naru ran to his side. "Nephrite answer me! Nephrite!" Naru desperately tried to wake him, ignoring the danger behind her.
    "Ha Ha! You won't be able to wake him for hours kid. By then it'll be too late anyway." Hzyen snickered. She was about to stab her when a woman with green hair in a grey uniform with blue trimming stepped from the shadows.
    "Belay that Hyzen. Queen Beryl wants these Sailor Senshi alive."
    "Yes lady Azurite." she said. She put away her knife and put her hand at the base of Naru's neck. Naru instantly fell unconscious never knowing what hit her.
    "Excellent work, Hyzen. You've actually captured two Sailor Senshi and a traitor something the other idiots never could."
    "Thank you, my lady. I always try to do my best."
    "As soon as you finish collecting the energy of these pathetic humans, bring the senshi and Nephrite to my quarters." Azurite vanished in a burst of flames.
    Hyzen returned to sucking out the energy of her two latest victims Mara and Deana. She did not notice a small silver cat slink its way into the store.
    "Oh no. Mara. Deana. I've got to do something." said the silver cat to himself.
    "ARRRGH! I can't see!" said the youma in pain. A blinding white light shot from Deana's forehead. Chang-O closed his eyes waiting for the light to dissipate.
    When it finally did, a crescent moon was glowing on the girl's forehead. Next to her, Mara's symbol was glowing as well. "The Moon symbol! And Saturn's too! I knew these girls were special. I did the right thing leaving the orphanage with them after all. What luck two senshi for the price of one. Wonder how Hec's doing. Haven't seen her for ages." he said.
    Chang checked the situation again. Hyzen was temporally blinded and knocked out by the bright light. He leapt onto Deana's chest and licked her face. "Deana, wake up. C'mon you can do it girl."
    "Hmm, just a few more minutes ma." It was amazing how she always said that when she never had a mother or a father. Chang wondered where she picked up that habit from. He got off her chest and crept to her ear just like Mara did almost every day, took a deep breath and then at the top of his little feline lungs said,
    "DEANA! WAKE UP!"
    She leapt up and screamed."AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! For crying out loud Mara! One of these days I'm going to kill you! Oh!" she gasped as she saw her friend lying on the floor. She then remembered what happened. "Oh god. I've got to get the cops! Hey Mara, c'mon! Wake up!" she was frantic. She started to wail when she couldn't get her friend to wake up.
    "Ahem." said a male voice.
    "Oh thank god! You've gotta help my friend! She won't wake up!" Overjoyed, Deana looked around for her rescuer. "Huh? Where'd you go? Hey come back!" before she could start bawling, her cat Chang-O stepped in front of her and looked at her right in the face.
    "Calm down, Deana. Everything's going to be ok. Now just listen to me."
    "GAAAAAAAAAAAAH! My cat's talking! Get away from me! AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Deana ran towards the door. Chang ran in front of her tripping the panicking girl.
    "Now. You're going to listen to me and you're going to pay attention. Understood?" the cat said staring her in the eyes.
    "Hmm-hmm."
    "Good."
    "Hey De what's going on?" Mara said rubbing her bruised head.
    "I'm glad you're awake. Now I won't have to repeat myself." said the Chang.
    "Is it me, or did your cat just talk, De?"
    "Um, yeah."
    "Listen you girls have got to stop that youma and help the other senshi." he said.
    "But Chang, how are we supposed to do that? I can't do it! I can't!" De whined.
    "She's right. You saw what happened to us." Mara said.
    "Well, we've got to fix that now don't we?" he said smiling doing a back flip, creating two rings. One had a square onyx stone set into it and the other had a moonstone flanked by two silver crescent moons. "Mara, the onyx ring is for you and the other is for you, Deana."
    "Oh wow! I just loooove presents! Especially jewelry! Hey Mara whatcha think?" she said spinning around whipping Mara and Chang with her pigtails.
    "They're real nice and all, but how are a couple of rings going to help us fight that thing? What are they supposed to do? Blind her to death?"
    "I'll show you. Say Onyx Power, make up! Mara. And Deana...." Deana was striking modeling poses admiring her new ring. "DEANA!!!!! WILL YOU STOP PLAYING WITH THAT THING AND PAY ATTENTION!!!!!" he bellowed.
    "Oops! Sorry, Chang." she giggled as she went over to her 'pet.'
    "You Deana are to say "Moon Power, make up!"
    "Oookay. But what that's supposed to mean?" she said.
    "Just say it already." he said getting more than just a bit peeved. Why did she have to be such a ditz. he thought.
    "Onyx Power, make up!" said Mara.
    "Uh, um, Moon Power, make up!" said Deana.
    The girls' rings glowed brightly bathing them in their energy. Their clothes melted to only to be replaced seconds later by their uniforms.
    Sailor Onyx's was completely black with silver trimming. Her bow, skirt, tiara, and choker were studded with an onyx. She wore black gogo boots, but no gloves.
    Sailor Moonstone was dressed in a white outfit with pale blue trimming that matched her hair and eyes. Her boots were pale blue with white trim and her gloves were reversed. White with pale blue trimming. She had white jewels in her crescent shaped ponytails and a crescent moon shaped moonstone on her choker. Her front bow and skirt also had a moonstone and were a pale blue.
    "Oh wow! I'm Sailor Moon! Hee Hee!" she giggled. "On behalf of the Moon, I'll punish you! How was that? Can I act or can I act!"
    A sweatdrop appeared over Onyx's and Chang's heads. "Why me?" he said.
    "Don't tell me. We're Sailor Senshi right?"
    "Right, Onyx." said Chang.
    "Who?" asked Moonstone.
    "Deana. Listen I'm going to say this only once so pay attention. Mara is Sailor Onyx and you are Sailor Moonstone. Now go out there and defeat that youma!"
    "Whoa. Hold it a sec, kitty. You really mean it don't you. This is isn't a dream right?" said Onyx.
    "I'm afraid so Onyx."
    "Hey I wanna play Sailor Moon, not be Sailor Moon!"
    "You dummy! You're not Sailor Moon, De. You weren't paying attention. Again."
    "She's right, Deana."
    "Why thank you Chang," Onyx smiled.
    "My pleasure." he did a mock bow. "Now will you two get out there and fight!!!!"
    "Y-y-yes sir!" they both said.
    Meanwhile Hyzen woke up from her little nap. "Hey where'd you come from? Oh well, never mind. There'll be just a few more senshi to giftwrap for Beryl." she said.
    "Who?" asked Deana.
    "Watch it Moonstone!" said Onyx and pushed her out of the way as Hyzen lunged at her.
    "Hey be careful Mar- Onyx! You almost made me sprain my ankle."
    "You'll get more than a sprained ankle, Sailor Moon!" said the youma.
    "Let me handle this, Moonstone. Onyx..." Sailor Onyx cupped her hands together and a tiny black ball formed. "...Night..." The ball began to grow and grow. "FALL!!!" she threw the ball up towards the ceiling and it burst enveloping the store in pitch blackness.
    "Hey! Who turned off the lights?" said Hyzen unable to tell right from left.
    "WAAAAAH! Onyx, where are you? I can't see a thing!" wailed Moonstone.
    "Relax, De. I'm right next to you. Do something. I don't know how long this'll last."
    "Like what?"
    "I dunno. Anything."
    "Ok. Hmm. Let's see, I've got it." she reached up to her head and hoped she was touching the right thing. "Moon Beam....SHINE!" she removed her hand from her tiara and a blinding white beam shot from the jewel. The store was once again lit and all were able to see. All that is except for Hyzen.
    "AAAAAAARG! Not a again!" she said as the beam burned her eyes.
    "Destroy her now, Sailor Moonstone!" said Chang.
    "I don't know how!" she wailed. "Can't you do it Onyx?"
    "I don't think I have anything powerful enough. You'd better do it."
    "All right I'll try. Here goes. Moon..." she grasped the moonstone in her skirt between her thumb and forefinger and removed it. "...Discus..." the jewel began to grow and flatten out until it turned in a frisbee. "MAGIC!!!!!!!!!" she threw the jewel frisbee at the youma.
    Hyzen put up her shield but the frisbee shattered it and hit her in the stomach. "Ugnh. You got a lucky shot kid. Ugnh. It...won't...happen....aga...." she crumbled to dust as the frisbee returned to its mistress and reset itself in her skirt.
    "Whoa! That's some frisbee." said Onyx.
    "Yeah. I guess. I totally wasted that bitch. I can't believe I did that. Watch out Sailor Moon 'cause here I come. Hee. Hee." she giggled.
    "Oh brother," said Onyx and Chang.
    Once the youma was destroyed, the people and other senshi began to recover their stolen energy. Onyx went over to the senshi to see if they needed help while Chang and Moonstone checked on the customers.
    "You guys ok?" Onyx asked.
    "Yeah. I'm fine. Who are you?" asked Sailor Opal.
    "A Sailor Senshi like you."
    "A Planet or Jewel Senshi?" asked Nephrite.
    "A Jewel Senshi I guess, since my name's Onyx."
    "You're a senshi? But your outfit's black." said Sailor Amber.
    "Yeah. So?"
    "Our outfits are white and yours isn't."
    "I don't think she's from the Dark kingdom, Amber. She wouldn't be talking to us if she was." said Nephrite.
    "Thanks. I think." said Onyx. "I think introductions are in order. I'm Sailor Onyx. My Sailor Moon look-alike friend over there is Sailor Moonstone and the cat's Chang-O." she said gesturing to her friends.
    "Sailor Opal." said Opal.
    "I'm Amber. Pleased to meet you." said Amber.
    "Nephrite." he said.
    Chang-O and Moonstone walked over to the senshi once they were satisfied the people were going to be all right.
    "Glad to see you're ok ladies." said Chang.
    "Wow! Another talking cat." said Amber.
    "What do you mean 'another' talking cat?!!!" both Chang and Moonstone asked.
    "My cat, uh guardian, Hecate talks. I guess you're like her."
    "Hecate! You know Hecate?!" Chang asked.
    "She's the one who gave us our powers." said Amber.
    "Where is she? I don't see her?" he said.
    "Hey! That's right! Where is she, Opal?" Amber asked.
    "She didn't come with us. I wonder why." Opal said. "I guess she's still back at the mansion.
    "Well we can't stay here. They're beginning to wake up." said Nephrite.
    "Wait. How will we know where to find you?" asked Onyx.
    Sailor Amber pulled Nephrite closer to her and whispered in his ear. "Why didn't I think of that?" he said. He turned to the new senshi and their cat guardian. "May I suggest we go to my house to talk things over?"
    "Sounds ok to me. Chang?" Onyx asked the cat.
    "I don't see any harm in going with them. We're all senshi here." he said.
    "Oooooooh. Are we going to have a senshi party?" said Moonstone. "I loooooove parties."
    A sweatdrop appeared on Onyx's head. "You'll have to excuse her. She's a Cancer and you know how they get."
    "Mara! Oops!" she face faulted when she said her friend's name.
    "It's ok. We're friends aren't we?" said Amber. "My real name's Naru."
    "Mine's Deana, but you can call me De." said Moonstone.
    "Mine's the same either way." said Opal. De gave her a perplexed look. "I'm Opalite, but everyone just calls me Opal, so its the same either way."
    "Now that we both know who we all are, we've better get going."
    "Yes I agree, Chang-O. Come I'll drive you to my mansion."
    "Just call me Chang. They do."
    "Wow! You've got a mansion?" said De. "Oooooooooh I wanna go. C'mon Mara let's go!" she grabbed her friend by the arm and pulled her out the door reverting back to their street clothes. The other senshi (Neffy excluded) did the same.
    "Oh wow! He's got a Ferrari!" said De outside the store.
    "Oh no!" said De.
    "What is it?" asked Naru.
    "I forgot to check if they had Slayers Next and the Ronin Warriors toys! Waaaaaaaaaah!" Mara and Chang sighed. Naru just smiled.
    "What are you smiling for?" asked the cat.
    "She reminds me of my best friend Usagi. She's the same way" she'd been glad to have new friends who had just discovered their powers like her.
    They were driving towards Nephrite's mansion and were enjoying the ride immensely. That is Naru, Mara, Deana, and Nephrite were. Opal and Chang had their eyes closed most of the time because Nephrite was driving way too fast for their liking.
    "Whoa! That's your place?" said Mara.
    "Hmm-hmm." said Nephrite. as they drove up to an old Victorian house.
    Once everyone had gotten out of the car and settled themselves in the living room, Hecate came down the stairs.
    "Nephrite? Senshi is that you? I heard voices." her jaw dropped when she saw her brother comfortably sitting on Deana's lap.
    "Hiya sis. How've you been?" he said.
    "Chang?! Is that really you?" she said leaping up on Naru's lap.
    "It sure is. I've missed you onesama."
    "You know each other?!" said Opal, Deana, and Naru.
    "Chang-O is my little brother." said Hecate. "We were separated when we were sent here to this time."
    "Now were back together." he said giving his sister a lick.
    "I assume these other girls are senshi too or you wouldn't be talking, Chang."
    "Oh, stupid me. Where are my manners. Hec, this is Sailor Moonstone and Sailor Onyx."
    "Moonstone!? You found Moonstone?!" she said.
    "Yep. I've been with her and Onyx since they were kids and never knew it till today."
    "I don't believe it. You? You found two senshi in one day?" she said unable to believe her brother's luck.
    "How about you sis. How many senshi did you find?"
    "Only Amber and Opal, I'm afraid."
    "So the others are still out there huh?"
    "Excuse me, but what's the big fuss about Chang finding Deana?" said Mara.
    "Oh I'm sorry. Now you know we're related. We've both got lousy manners." said Hecate blushing a little. "I'm Hecate Sailor Opal's guardian. The reason why Moonstone's important is that she could be the Moon Princess."
    "Moon Princess?" said the senshi and Nephrite.
    "Yes. She could be Queen Serenity's daughter."
    "I don't think I'm this princess. I mean couldn't Sailor Moon be her? She is from the moon too isn't she? What?" Mara and Chang's jaws were on the floor.
    "Did I just hear you say something intelligent?" said Mara.
    "Just because I act like a ditz sometimes doesn't mean I can't be smart too, Mara."
    "Sorry, De. Just a little surprised that's all."
    "That's ok." She smiled.
    "It never occurred to me that Sailor Moon might be the princess. I'll have to ask Central about this." said Hecate.
    "Central! It's still online?" asked Chang.
    "What's Central?" asked Mara and De.
    "Looks like I'll have to give my history lesson again." said Hecate.
    "This could be a while. I'll get us something to eat." said Opal.
    "Ooooh I'll help!" said De. "Hey Chang! get off!" she pulled and pulled but the cat would not let go of her skirt.
    "You're staying here and going to listen to what onesama has to say." he said.
    "Hey no fair! I'm hungry! Waaaaaaaaaaah!"
    "Yep she's definitely Usagi." said Naru.
    Nephrite laughed. He remembered Naru's friend all too well. Soon they were all laughing except De who started crying.
    (a history lesson and several snacks later)
    "Um, Deana, there's something I've been meaning to ask you." said Naru.
    "What is it, Naru?"
    "What's your last name?"
    "Tsukino."
    "No way. It can't be! This is way weird! My friend Usagi's last name is Tsukino."
    "NO!"
    "Yes. Isn't this the weirdest?!"
    The girls were once again braving a trip in Nephrite's car and were driving towards Tokyo.
    "You know what Naru? I think we're going to be great friends." said De. "How about you Mara? What do you think?"
    "I think you're right, De. There's definitely a chance for you two. If she can be best friends with a girl like this Usagi, then she'll definitely like you." she said smiling. "Hey Nephrite! Our house is coming up so slow down will ya!"
    "No problem, Mara." he said from the driver's seat.
    "What school you go to, Naru?" asked Mara.
    "I go to Juban High School." she said.
    "Really? That's our school!" said De.
    "Cool! You can have lunch with Usagi and me."
    "Count me out. One Deana Tsukino is enough. I don't think I could handle two." Mara teased.
    "Mara!" said De.
    "Just kiddin', De. I've got plans."
    "What kind of plans?" asked Naru.
    "She's got her eye on a guy." said De.
    "Oh who?" asked Naru.
    "Haruka Ten'ou."
    "Haruka?! But he's -"
    "Here's our house, Nephrite." said Mara. "Thanks for the lift." she said giving him a kiss.
    "Mara! You flirt! He's already taken!" said De. Both girls waved goodbye to their friends and started for their home.
    "See ya at school, Naru!" De called from the door.
    "Alone at last." he said.
    "Yep." said Naru blushing.
    "Naru, there's still some time left before your mother comes home from the store. Would you like to go and have a chocolate parfait with me?"
    "You mean go on a date? With you?"
    "Sure. Why not."
    "Oh Nephrite!" she said hugging him and causing the car to swerve.
    "Um, Naru, could you do that when I'm not driving."
    "Ooops sorry Nephrite. I forgot."
    "It's all right. I know how much you've wanted to do this." he said putting his arm around her. Naru closed her eyes and leaned into his embrace.
    


	4. Part 4: Diamond

Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon
    Jewel Senshi
    By Sakura
    Part Four
    Diamond
    A young man with short white hair and wearing a white suit with dark blue trim paced back and forth in the throne room. Things were not going well with the invasion of Crystal Tokyo. First a mysterious force field surrounded the castle just as his troops were about to enter, now the Sailor Senshi of the past were interfering in the search for the princess and the crystal. He knew he ought to stay behind and let his underlings do all the work, but he wanted this invasion over with.
    "My lord, you look troubled. Is there anything I can do?" said a woman with long yellow-green hair.
    "Oh, Emerald. I didn't hear you come in. How goes it with Rubeus?"
    "Not too well, my lord. The Sailor Senshi have managed to escape his ship." He frowned. Rubeus almost had those senshi. Now that they had escaped, he would have to speed things up. He had to do this himself.
    "Emerald, send for my brother. There are some things we must discuss."
    "At once my lord." she teleported out of the throne room. Prince Diamond returned to his pacing. A few moments later, a man with short blue-black hair materialized in the room. He looked almost the same age as his brother.
    "Diamond, what's wrong? Emerald said you needed to talk to me." said Sapphire.
    "Our invasion of Crystal Tokyo is not going well in the past. Emerald just told me that Rubeus failed to destroy the Sailor Senshi of the past."
    "That's nothing new. I've been going over the records of these senshi. It seems that almost every person who went against them couldn't destroy them. Queen Beryl was the only one who successfully killed four of the senshi. Anyway, Rubeus is an arrogant fool. He relies too much on his self-confidence."
    "Even so, we can't afford to lose anymore time. Our forces are almost exhausted. I have to go to the past myself."
    "No. Diamond, send me, I'm expendable. You're not."
    "No, Sapphire. I must go. Father was right. 'When you want something done right, do it yourself.'"
    "At least let me come with you. I'm not going to let you go unprotected."
    "Thank you, but no. You're needed here my brother. I need you to govern things while I'm gone. I shan't be long."
    "But you don't know anything of that time!"
    "I know enough. I know not to underestimate the senshi. Take care of things for me Sapphire. I know you'll do fine." he smiled and placed his gloved hand on his brother's shoulder.
    "Be careful brother. Those senshi are slippery."
    "I will. YOU be careful." he smiled again.
    The brothers embraced and said their goodbyes. One leaving for the past and the other to prepare to lead another attack if necessary. "Diamond, I hope you know what you're doing." Sapphire said after his brother left for his ship.
    On board his crystalline space ship, Prince Diamond anxiously stared out the window. He knew he was attempting a dangerous stunt going alone to a place and time he knew nothing of. He knew he should have listened to his brother and let him go instead. but he felt compelled to go himself. He wanted to make sure the Sailor Senshi would not be there in the future when he got back.
    Once I eliminate the senshi, Neo-Queen Serenity will be mine. he thought smiling to himself. He had fallen in love with the beautiful queen when he first came to Crystal Tokyo on a diplomatic mission. She had be kind to him and his followers but still insisted on 'purifying' them if they desired to return to Earth. Of course they, refused and were now waging a war against the King and Queen.
    Before going, he had given strict orders that the Queen was not to be harmed in any way. In fact she was to be treated as an honored guest should she ever awaken from the mysterious sleep she was in. As to the King, however, they were to do as they pleased with him. It was Serenity he wanted, not Endymion.
    "Soon my queen, you and I will be together at last." he said dreaming of the day when he had won his beloved Serenity's heart.
    An alarm sounded throughout the ship shaking the prince from his reverie.
    "What's going on? Who's attacking us?" he called out.
    "There's a strange rift right in our path, my lord." said a disembodied voice.
    "Damn! Well go around it, you fools!"
    "Impossible sire. We're being pulled into it. We're abandoning the ship. Get to your escape pod. There's not much time left. My lord we..." he turned off the ship's intercom."Damn! I'll not lose my only chance to win this damned war!" he switched the intercom back on. "Captain, you may evacuate if you wish, but I'm staying."
    "My lord, are you mad?! You'll die!"
    "You don't know that captain. I'm seeing this voyage to the end. I will not give up a chance to end this war. You may think what you wish but I am staying."
    "I'm sorry to hear that sire. But if that is what you wish, I can not stop you. May you find peace on the other side." there was a faint click as the captain switched off his intercom.
    "Farewell captain. Farewell, my brother." he said softly trying not to think of his imminent demise or his brother's grief when he learned of his death. He returned to his window and stared out of the endless sea of stars.
    The ship rocked as it was pulled into the mysterious rift that had appeared out of nowhere. Not a soul was to be seen or heard. The ship's only passenger, a man with short white hair stood before a window staring at the rift.
    The ship shook again. This time knocking the young man off his feet and causing to hit his head against a control panel. He staggered for a moment then fell to the floor, unconscious.
    A young man was working in the college's greenhouse. He loved tending to the school's plants. He enjoyed planting them around the campus. He had hated the starkness of the campus grounds when he had first come to the college. Now thanks to him and the other botany students, the grounds were slowly becoming beautiful again. Almost as beautiful as they were hundreds of years ago.
    He picked up a white rose cutting when all of a sudden a intense pain went through his body. He screamed out in pain and dropped the plant. He ran out of the greenhouse. He had to go somewhere but, did not know. He could only follow the way the pain led him.
    
    In a nearby park, a youma was threatening some people who were on picnics. He was a cross between a tree and a human. Branches had attached themselves to the helpless humans and were sucking the energy out of them.
    "Hold it right there treeface!" said a young girl.
    "How dare you disturb these people! They came here to have fun and eat good food!" said another.
    "On behalf of the Earth" said a red haired girl.
    "And on behalf of its precious gems," said a black haired girl.
    "We will punish you!" all four girls said at once.
    The youma turned to face the Jewel Senshi and laughed. How could four humans in miniskirts defeat him? Vines shot from his arms and tried to trap the girls. They leapt in different directions trying their best to escape the vines. One of the vines managed to wrap themselves around Sailor Moonstone and began to squeeze tight.
    "Help! Guys I can't move!" Moonstone began crying. (could she be related to Usagi? Well, only time will tell)
    Her wailing distracted the senshi long enough for the vines to ensnare Sailors Onyx and Amber. Only Sailor Opal remained free to dodge the deadly vines.
    "Way to go De. You had to start the waterworks," said Onyx.
    "It's not her fault Onyx! You'd cry too if you were her," said Amber.
    "Opal....TSUNAMI!" Opal fired her mini tidal wave at the vines crushing her friends. Instead of freeing them, the vines only squeezed harder.
    "Thanks for the drink Sailor Girl, I needed that." said the youma laughing as he launched a branch at her.
    "Opal...SHOWER!" a shower of opals landed harmlessly on the ground. The youma had pulled the branch out of the way before the acidic gems did any harm. She was about to try her attack again but a streak of light flashed before her temporarily blinding her.
    Moonstone? she thought hoping somehow her friends had gotten free. When her sight was restored, Opal saw a diamond rose embedded in what looked like the youma's feet. Where'd that come from? Then she saw who threw the rose. A young man with short white hair was standing nearby. He was wearing a white suit with dark blue trim and a white cape. Unfortunately, most of his face was hidden behind a white mask. 
    "Who are you?" she asked her mysterious savior.
    "Is that any way to thank someone who just saved your friends?" he said smiling.
    She looked and saw that the others were indeed free of the vines and were also staring at the handsome stranger.
    "We're sorry. Thanks. We just wanted to know who you were," said Opal.
    "He's dreeeeeeeamy!" said Moonstone who had just recovered her tongue.
    "Giving up on Justin are you?" teased Onyx.
    "Thanks for saving us. Are you Tuxedo Mask by any chance?" asked Amber hoping he was. From what Usagi had told her about him, he sounded like a real hunk."No, I'm not. I am the Diamond Knight. I'd finish this monster off before he recovers," he said "Farewell ladies, my job here is done." with that he threw another diamond rose and disappeared in the blinding light.
    "Wait! Tell us where to find you!" said Opal but he was gone. There's something familiar about him. she thought.
    The youma was beginning to recover from the effects of the rose. "Oi Opal how about giving us a hand here!" said Onyx.
    "Right!"
    The Jewel Senshi faced the tree youma. "Time to do some pruning bud," said Onyx. "Onyx...Beam....FIRE!" A black beam of energy shot from the onyx in her bow. It struck the youma in the trunk part of its body causing him to scream in pain.
    "Amber...Web....ENTANGLE!!" shouted Amber. A huge sticky, amber colored web wrapped itself around the youma.
    "Cool trick kid," said Onyx.
    The youma tried to free itself from Amber's web but couldn't "Opal...SHOWER!" This time the youma couldn't dodge Opal's namesakes. The gems landed on the youma's leaves and branches and began to eat through him. He yelled in agony, trying desperately to dust the acidic jewels off. The more he tried, the stickier the web became and the acid ate away at his body more quickly. Within minutes, the tree youma was a pile of nega-dust.
    "You'll pay for this Sailor Brats!" said a woman as she appeared in a burst of flames. "That was one of my best youma!" Azurite shot a blast of nega-energy at the girls. They dodged the blast and went into battle stances.
    "Opal....TSUNAMI!" Azurite dodged the tidal wave and sent off another blast.
    "Damn she's good! Moonstone! Use you're beam thingy!" said Onyx.
    "Huh? Oh right! My moonbeam!" she said hitting her head. "Moon....Beam....SHINE!" Moonstone's beam shot towards Azurite, then flared in her face blinding her.
    "Now guys before she recovers!" said Opal.
    "Amber...GLUE!"
    "Onyx...Beam...FIRE!!"
    The two attacks struck Azurite just as she was recovering her sight. She managed to deflect Onyx's energy beam but got trapped in Amber's glue.
    "Impressive kids. But not good enough." She caused the glue-like substance to burn as she teleported into the air. "See you later kiddies," she said.
    There was another flash of light and Azurite was on the ground, a diamond rose pinning the shoulder of her uniform to the grass.
    "Diamond Knight!" said Opal.
    "I can't leave you alone for five minutes can I?" he said with a smile on his face. "Lucky for you I happen to like miniskirts."
    All four senshi blushed. "I don't know who you are buster, but you just bought the farm," said Azurite, plucking the rose out of her uniform.
    "Now senshi!" said the Diamond Knight. That caused them to snap out of their personal daydreams.
    "Amber...GLUE!!" Amber's glue pinned Azurite to the ground.
    "Onyx...Beam...FIRE!!" the black beam struck her in the chest.
    "Don't watch you guys this is going to be messy!" warned Opal. "Opal...SHOWER!" the acidic opals reduced Azurite to a puddle of goo.
    "EEEEEEEWWWWW! I'm gonna be sick," said Moonstone and ran to the bushes.
    "I told you not to watch!" said Opal. Luckily the other senshi were too busy looking at the Diamond Knight.
    "Well done Jewel Senshi! Our paths shall cross again," he said turning to go."Wait! Who are you? At least tell us how to find you!" said Opal begging him to stay.
    "All you need to know is that I'm your friend. I will find you if you should need me. Farewell ladies, it's been a pleasure." He threw another of his roses and disappeared in the blinding flash it caused.
    "What a hunk," said Amber.
    "Did you forget about Nephrite?" Onyx said with a wry smile.
    Amber quickly pushed the mysterious dream man from her mind. She never wanted to betray Nephrite. But he was sooo handsome and mysterious.
    "I think he's the dreamiest. He's just like that guy in Labyrinth," said Moonstone starry-eyed.
    "He sure is De. Wonder if he's got a girlfriend," said Onyx.
    "Probably does," said Opal staring at a object in her hand.
    "Watcha got there?" said Amber.
    "Um nothing," she quickly hid her hands behind her back.
    "C'mon O. Let's have it," said Onyx determined to see what her new friend was hiding.
    "It's none of your business Onyx," she said.
    "Um guys, we've better split. They're starting to wake up," said Moonstone.
    "She's right," said Amber, transforming back to Naru.
    "I'm not going till she shows us what's behind her back."
    "That's enough Mara! If she doesn't want to show us, she doesn't have to," said Naru. Silently thanking Naru for standing by her, Opal hid the diamond rose in the back pocket of her jeans. "Let's go guys before a riot starts," she said.
    Naru saw the rose and was about to say something, but changed her mind She must have some reason for hiding it. Maybe she's finally gotten over Nephrite. she smiled and hoped whoever that guy was, was single. She hated seeing Opal so miserable not having a boyfriend.
    The four friends went their separate ways now that their job was done. Mara and Deana went home to do their homework. Naru went to her mother's store in search of Nephrite. Opal however had no particular direction to go so she decided to go to her favorite studying place. Her college's greenhouse.
    She stopped by her dorm to pick up her violin and music and ran into her roommate Nabiki. Great, SHE'S here. she thought. Now I've got to think of another excuse. She had to break their lunch date because of the youma she and the other Jewel Senshi were fighting.
    "And just where, have you been?" Nabiki asked her roommate.
    "Oh, Nabiki. Gomen. I ran into an old friend and we just had to catch up," she said hoping this will placate her extremely nosy roommate. "I'll make it up to you next time."
    "All right. Now just who is this old friend of yours? Is he cute?"
    "She's an old school friend Nabiki. I haven't seen her in years since her parents moved away. We spent the whole time talking. I'm sorry I forgot our lunch date."
    "It's ok. You'll just have to pay for two lunches. You going to practice?"
    "Yeah. See you later Nabiki. Say 'hi' to Ranma and Akane for me." She quickly dashed out the door hoping to evade her friend's third degree treatment.
    "Something definitely up with that girl," she said and went back to her magazine.
    "I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was in here," she said. Opal had finally made it to the greenhouse and was looking forward to a private jam session. Just her and the plants. But it would not be that way today. A young man with short white hair was working on some of the plants. Why does he have to be here. she though annoyed that her private spot should be invaded.
    "Is there anything I can help you with?" he asked.
    His voice. There's something familiar about it.
    "Um no, sorry. It's just that I come here to practice my violin sometimes. I honestly didn't know there'd be anyone in here today. I'll come back another time."
    "No. Stay. Please. I enjoy listening to violin music and I could use the company. Gets awful lonely with only the plants to talk to."
    "You don't mind?" she asked. God he's cute she thought blushing a little.
    "No. Go right ahead. Something tells me you're one of the good ones. Violinists I mean. So my ears and the plants won't be offended by a bunch of screeching cats," he said chuckling.
    "Thanks. I really appreciate this. My roommate just hates violin music." She set up her music stand in front of a bench and brought out her violin.
    "May I?" he said examining the instrument.
    "Please be careful with it. I doubt I'd be able to afford a new one." He nodded and gently took the violin from her. He examined the instrument closely and then plucked one of its strings.
    "It's a good violin. One of the finest I've seen."
    "You're a music student too?" she asked taking back her instrument.
    "No. I just happen to enjoy good music." He smiled.
    "Oh. Well, thanks for the compliment. It was a gift. I'm Opal, by the way," she said offering her hand.
    "Raistlin," he said shaking her hand. "Pleased to meet you."
    "Likewise." She sat back down and tuned her violin then began playing. The music of the violin filled the little greenhouse and he swore he saw the plants swaying in time with the music.
    He could do nothing but watch the girl play her violin. When she stopped, there were tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry, it's just that that was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard," he said wiping the tears from his eyes.
    "Thank you. It's not every day I get a compliment like that," she said blushing again.
    "What was that you were playing? It sounds familiar but I can't remember where I heard it."
    "It's an old tune a distant cousin wrote but never got published. It's been in the family for years."
    "Really? You're from a family of musicians huh?"
    "Not really. There's just me."
    "Your parents must be real proud of you. Being able to play like that."
    She looked sad, remembering how her parents died protecting her from the other youma. "What is it?" he asked.
    "My parents died when I was a child."
    "I'm sorry. I didn't know."
    Way to go Raist. Probably thinks you're a jerk. he thought.
    "How could you? We just met," she said smiling.
    Or did we? I keep get the feeling we've met before.
    "You're right. We hardly know each other." He laughed.
    "How about another piece?" she said placing the violin back under her chin.
    "Um, sure."
    "All right, who'd you like to hear?"
    "Hmm. Let's see." he thought over his favorite composers awhile until he was able to decide on one. "I've got it. Mozart."
    She stared at him.
    "What?"
    "Sorry, I was expecting someone a little more modern that's all. You don't strike me as the classical type."
    "If there's something else you want to play I -"
    "No. Mozart's fine. In fact I need to practice some. I haven't exactly been paying attention to my Mozart," she giggled.
    "So it's ok then?"
    "Yes. Don't worry, I just happen to love Mozart's music."
    And guys who aren't intimidated by classic music. she added smiling to herself. "Anything in particular you'd like to hear?"
    "Not really. Surprise me."
    She thought a few moments then replaced her violin under her chin and began playing Mozart's 'Eine Kleine Nachtmusik.'
    She played piece after piece until it got too dark to see the notes while Raistlin worked on the plants and watched her. She was truly a prodigy. No college student could possibly play that good.
    "Why did you stop?" he asked when she had finally finished her 'concert.'
    "It's getting dark and I have other homework to do," she said packing up her music and violin.
    "Listen, Opal. I was wondering. Would you, um, uh-"
    "I'd love to go out sometime."
    "Really?" he asked unable to believe that loveliest girl on campus would go anywhere with him.
    "I said 'yes' didn't I?" she said.
    "How about lunch tomorrow? We could eat in here and you can practice your violin."
    "Gee. I don't know. I kinda promised my roommate I'd treat her to lunch tomorrow."
    "Oh that's no problem just tell her you'll treat her another time."
    "I can't. I already did that twice and she's getting suspicious."
    "Oh, you've got a boyfriend," he said crestfallen.
    I knew it. A gorgeous girl like her's probably got guys flocking around her.
    "No that's not it. It's just that sometimes I like to be by myself," she lied. "I better keep this promise. Nabiki can be real persistent when she's snooping around."
    "Nabiki? You don't mean Nabiki Tendo do you?"
    "You know her?"
    "Some of the guys I hang with say she's a real blackmail artist."
    "That's Nabiki all right," she said laughing.
    "So I guess you really have to keep your lunch date with her then."
    "Yep. So how about the day after?"
    "Um sure. So I'll pick you up at your dorm?"
    "Not a great idea. Nabiki might be there and I don't want you having to go through her gestapo routine," she said.
    "She's that bad, huh?"
    "You'd better believe it. I'm probably in for another earful of her questions again. I'll meet you here, ok?"
    "Sure. See you then. Uh, here, something to remind you in case you forget." He handed her a single white rose.
    "Why, thank you," she said blushing redder than the red roses blooming there.
    "I've really got to go now so I'll see you later. Been nice meeting you Opal," he said leaving her in the greenhouse.
    "Nice meeting you too Raistlin," she said staring at the rose he had giving her. She took out the diamond rose and compared the two flowers. "They're exactly alike. I wonder if he's the Diamond Knight," she said staring at the two roses. "Oh come on O. What would a guy like him be hanging around a bunch of college kids.?" she said putting the diamond rose back in her pocket and picked up her things careful not to damage the perfect white rose and went back to deal with her nosy roommate.
    


	5. Part 5: Memories of Time Part 1

Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon
    Jewel Senshi
    By Sakura
    Part Five
    Memories of Time
    Part One
    Queen Beryl was finally destroyed. The Sailor Senshi had found their Moon Princess and Sailor Moon now had the Ginzuishou (Silver Crystal). As soon as she activated the crystal for the first time, all of the senshi, including the Jewel Senshi, the Diamond Knight, and Nephrite, had recovered most of their memories of their past lives.
    The Jewel Senshi and their friends were holding a meeting at Nephrite's house. The friends sat around the living room telling the others stories about their pasts.
    "It's great we now got our memories back. I hated never knowing who I really was or where I came from," said Mara.
    "I can hardly blame you. I never fit in the Dark Kingdom either. I love being able to be human again. I'm glad Usagi decided to use the crystal. Thanks to her I'm no longer a youma. For once in my life I can say I'm human and mean it," said Opal smiling.
    "I too am glad the evil was purged from me too," said Raistlin remembering his past with shame. "I can't believe I refused to accept Neo-Queen Serenity's healing."
    "Don't you mean Princess Serenity, Raistlin?" asked Naru.
    "No. I guess it's time I told you the truth about my past. So far only one person knows it and with her permission, I'll tell you. Now." He looked at Opal. She nodded giving him the permission he sought. He wasn't proud of his past now. He was filled with shame and guilt. He only wished to forget his past sins and go on with his new life on Earth.
    The others all looked at Opal shocked that one of their best friends had kept a secret.
    "Opal you knew a secret about him and never told us?! Why?" said Deana.
    "I had to De. You, the Prince, and Princess would've gone after him in anger. I couldn't let him be harmed. I felt it'd be better if he just disappeared."
    "I'm sorry, all. Once I tell you'll understand why Opal had to stay silent."
    "But why did you tell her at all?" said Naru. Opal blushed.
    "Isn't it obvious?" said Mara snickering at Opal's sudden shyness. She and Raistlin had been seeing each other since they first met at their college and now were staying together at Nephrite's mansion.
    "For you to understand anything, I'll have to tell you where I'm really from," Raistlin began.
    "I was born on the black moon known as Nemesis. Please don't interrupt Deana," he said to the pale blue haired girl as she was going to ask a question. "As I started to say, I was born on Nemesis in the 29th century A.D.
    "Life on Nemesis was very similar to life here on Earth. We had a king and queen, my parents, and laws, etc. But we weren't always on Nemesis. Centuries before my birth, the Earth went into a deep sleep. Whether or not it was another Ice Age no one knows. We only know that the Earth went to sleep and was awakened 1,000 years later by Sailor Moon's crystal.
    "Tokyo became known as Crystal Tokyo. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask became Crystal Tokyo's King and Queen. Everyone was happy to have them as their rulers but some of them were not pleased with Neo-Queen Serenity's conditions as to living on Earth.
    "She said that if anyone who wished to live in Crystal Tokyo or anywhere else on Earth they had to have the negative energies purged from them.
    "My people vehemently refused this 'purification' and were banished to Nemesis. And we are there still. At least we were when I had left.
    "The reason for my leaving Nemesis was two things.
    "The first was my father. He grew up hating the King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo and desired to have our people regain the Earth. However, he also despised violence. Sadly he died before he could do anything. His dying wish was that I go to the King and Queen and see if she had removed the stipulation that forced us into exile. I vowed to my father I would see to it that our exile ended as soon as possible.
    "I came to Earth hating King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity just as my father did and so did the entourage I took with me. However my hate of the Queen melted as soon as I saw her. She was the most beautiful thing I ever saw. Then." This was to appease Opal who was getting jealous.
    "She was civil to us and was more than willing to have us finally come 'home', but sadly her 'purification' condition remained. Negotiations went on for days, but neither of us would give in to the other.
    "We left vowing the Earth would be ours even if we had to go to war. The queen was sad at this failure and I hated to see her so sad. So great was my desire for her. I began to hate King Endymion even more with each passing day and I'm afraid that was what caused our failure to compromise.
    "The second thing to cause me to leave my home was, of course, Neo-Queen Serenity. I made a secret vow to myself that she'd be mine no matter what. I am extremely ashamed of that desire now. A very special person showed me that true love was not a thing to be owned or forced upon a person. She taught me that love was to be earned and given freely." Opal blushed.
    "Anyway, back to the future. I organized an all-out invasion of Earth. It was going well until the Crystal Palace, the heart of Crystal Tokyo, was all of a sudden enclosed in a force field generated by the main Sailor Senshi.
    "My brother Sapphire then organized a plan to go back in time and eliminate the senshi and find the Crystal, which was missing. This too was failing miserably.
    "When one of my followers failed to destroy the Senshi when he had them in his grasp, I decided to travel back to the past myself and end this farce of an invasion. Dear Sapphire begged me to send him instead but I refused. I loved him to much to risk his life. I miss him still." Tears filled his eyes and began to fall on his cheeks. Opal crossed the room and sat next to him. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder and the effort seemed to give him comfort. Hecate, who was sitting on the floor near him got up an rubbed her body against him. Showing him she'd be there to support him too.
    "I'm sorry. It's just that I loved my brother almost as much as I loved Serenity and Opal. I spend almost every day wondering if he's o.k. or even if he's alive."
    "It'll be all right Raist. We'll find a way to see your brother," said Opal.
    "That's sooo sad. It's just like Twelfth Night. WAAAAAH!" said Deana letting the river of tears flow from her eyes.
    "I know how you're feeling Raistlin. I lost a brother too and Nephrite's lost his best friend," said Naru.
    "You never told us you had a brother Naru-chan," said Mara.
    "Well, I just remembered when Raistlin mentioned his. But I know mine's not alive."
    "What happened to him?" said Raistin.
    "He must of died when Sailor Moon zapped Queen Beryl."
    "You mean your brother was one of us?" said Nephrite with utter astonishment.
    "Yes. But he stopped being my brother when he started working for Queen Beryl."
    "Well who the hell was he?" said Mara. The suspense was killing her.
    "His name was Zoisite."
    "Zoisite?!!" said Nephrite and Opal. Neither one of the former Dark Kingdom residents could believe their ears.
    "Please, Nephrite I'd rather not talk about it," said Naru starting to cry. Nephrite hugged her hoping to calm her.
    "It's all right Naru. We won't mention him anymore if you don't want to," he said.
    Deana, who had finally stopped crying, saw the touching moment and started her bawling all over again. It took a few minutes for every one to dry their tears and for Deana to stop crying. Once they were all composed, Raistlin continued his tale.
    "On the way to the past, I could do nothing but stare out the window of my ship and think of Neo-Queen Serenity. Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on how you look at it, my ship never reached its destination.
    "Almost halfway to the time portal, the ship encountered a strange dimensional rift. The captain had ordered everyone to evacuate the ship because we were being pulled into it. I refused to leave. I was determined to possess Serenity no matter the cost.
    "Inside the rift, the ship was threatening to fall apart, but it held together. There was a violent tremor and I was knocked off my feet and was knocked unconscious. I think I hit my head on a control panel. When I awoke, I was on a strange world I had never seen before."
    


	6. Part 6: A Diamond in the Rough

Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon
    Jewel Senshi
    By Sakura
    Part Six
    A Diamond in the Rough
    He awoke to the sound of birds and sunlight. Not remembering his journey, Prince Diamond slowly go up thinking he would go see how Sapphire, his brother was coming along with the invasion plans.
    Looking around he saw he was in a strange room. Then he remembered what had happened. His ship was pulled into a rift and only he chose to remain aboard.
    "Am I dead? No can't be." He remembered an ancient Earth saying 'I think, therefore I am.' "Thank Serenity I survived. But where am I?" he crossed to the window and looked out. It appeared he had 'landed' in some kind of forest. He saw birds flying to and from their nests, squirrels darting about collecting nuts for their winter supplies, and other kinds of animals he'd seen in Earth books.
    "Somehow, I've made it to Earth. At least I hope this is Earth," he said watching the animals with intense curiosity.
    There were so few of these creatures on Nemesis that the amount he was seeing kept him fixated at the window for several minutes.
    When he could force himself away from the natural wonder outside, Diamond began to form a new question.
    "Now that I know where I am, the next thing is to find out when I am." He decided to investigate this brave new world by looking for human life signs.
    The ship's computer, though badly damaged, was able to pinpoint a settlement nearby. Good he thought. that cinches it. This is Earth.
    "Now to find out the year and then take care of those damn senshi." He walked to the door carefully making sure it was working properly before leaving.
    "Good. The doors are working. I'd hate to have come all this way to be trapped in my ship."
    Before leaving the ship, he pressed what looked like a moon being eclipsed by the sun and there was a faint shimmering sound. Had the ship's cloaking device worked? Only one way to find out. He activated the hatch and stepped through.
    The air smelled of pine and cedar and was clean tasting. Quite a relief from the smog filled skies of Nemesis. Diamond glanced about him. Good the cloak works. he thought dreading the thought of having to explain the ship's presence to the natives if it didn't.
    Resisting the urge to touch a squirrel who'd come up to him, he began walking towards the settlement.
    
    After several hours of walking and resting, Diamond came to what was a large city. Amazed and pleased at the same time, he watched as various citizens went about their business. After a few moments, he touched the diamond brooch on his tunic and turned it. Now that he was invisible, he could move amongst the people undisturbed. He was determined to learn all he could before facing the senshi.
    All around him were people of various kinds. Cobblers, fishmongers, clerics, magicians. All wearing clothes NOT of the Earth he and his brother had studied back home.
    "Perhaps this is some kind of fair." He had heard of such fairs where humans dressed up in costumes. Perhaps this was such a place. He followed a group of mummers hoping they'd be a good source of information.
    (Later. At the ship)
    "Could I have possibly heard wrong?" Diamond was sitting in a chair, a glass of wine lay untouched on the table before him. He sat deep in thought over what he had see and heard that day.
    "I couldn't have heard wrong. This is indeed Earth. But how could I've possibly landed here during the time of the Silver Millennium? The Millennium is just a fairy story for children." Or so he thought. He was proof, undeniable proof that the fabled 'Golden Age' had, did exist. He stared at the glass trying to figure out what went wrong. Then this answer hit him.
    "Of course! The rift! Somehow the rift was able to affect time and brought me here 1,000 years before Rubeus' appearance on Earth. That means, I can change the future! Our future! I'll win Princess Serenity's heart before that fool Endymion does then my people will never be exiled! At last Serenity, you are mine!" he began laughing maniacally as his plan began to take form.
    (The next day)
    He stood before a mirror making sure everything was in place. He had to look the proper prince, or at least the kinsman of one. All he needed was to hide his black crescent moon shaped birthmark. No need to arouse suspicions just yet. He touched his brooch again then touched the mark on his forehead. It magically disappeared. Now he was ready to present himself.
    Won't their highnesses by surprised when they discover they've a long lost kinsman. he thought smiling evilly at his reflection. After a final inspection and rearrangement of a few hairs, with a twirl of his cape Prince Diamond, soon to be Duke Raistlin the cousin of Prince Endymion of Earth, strode into the hallway and out the ship.
    He was now in his new quarters at the royal palace. The reception had gone well. Surprisingly well. He had expected the royal family to be suspicious but instead they were overjoyed to learn of their long lost kinsman.
    He had explained that his mother, Queen Guenivere's sister, had sent him to a secret place because of a gypsy curse. He learned of his heritage only a few days ago when the gypsies relented and removed the curse and came searching for his kinsfolk.
    How was her sister? the queen had asked. Sadly she had died of a fever before he returned to his home. This he had learned from a messenger on the way to the queen who he had expediently dispatched. Both the queen and prince were saddened at this news for both were found of the Lady Ariana. 'Raistlin' asked if he might stay a while till he heard news of his father.
    Now it was the king's turn to deliver sad news. He had explained that his father, Lord Caramon, had vanished and hadn't been heard of since. An effect of the curse no doubt Raistlin said. The king had told him that he was to live with them from now on since they were his only known living relatives. Raistlin had been ecstatic. Not because they wanted him there, but because they had bought his pack of lies.
    Even the prince, who had struck him as the cynical type when he was king of Crystal Tokyo, couldn't see through his charade.
    All was falling into place. His plan would be a success. Now all he had to do was wait for the final and most important piece to fall into place. The Princess Serenity.
    "Hey Raist, come on! We're going to be late!" said Prince Endymion as he burst into the room.
    "I'll be right there Endymion. I just want to make sure everything's all right," said his cousin standing in front of a huge mirror.
    "It's not like you've never met a princess before. Besides you look fine," said Endymion.
    "I know. But this is THE Princess we're going to see, not some princess from the other planets." He adjusted a loose hair that had fallen out of place.
    "All right cousin. Just don't take too long or we might have to pry you from that mirror of yours," he said with a smile and left his cousin to finish his inspection.
    He finished adjusting his uniform and left to follow his royal cousin to the docking bays. He could hardly contain his excitement. Raistlin was finally going to see the Moon Princess. He had already met some of the other members of her court on several diplomatic trips to the planets. They were all beautiful but none could compare to Princess Serenity's beauty as he was told constantly by Endymion.
    The two had met on such a mission before Raistlin had come to live with the royal family of Earth. This was a major snag to his plans but, there was still time. He still had a chance to woo the princess from her prince. He had a feeling that today was to be a monumental moment of his life and he took it as a good sign.
    "Ah, there you are Raistlin. We were getting worried," said King Arthur as he reached the flag ship, the Excalibur.
    "I just wanted to make sure I looked presentable enough, uncle," he said.
    "You look positively handsome nephew. Just as dashing as my Endymion," said Queen Guenivere.
    It was true. Raistlin was indeed a handsome young man. He had short hair like his cousin but instead of black it was white and matched his tunic, trousers and cape perfectly.
    "Thank you, Aunt Guenivere," he said bowing to the King and Queen and blushing a tiny bit.
    "Now you two behave yourselves while you're on the Moon. I don't want their highnesses to think Earth people are a bunch of barbaric children," said the king.
    "We will father. You'll have nothing to worry about. We'll be perfect gentlemen," said Endymion.
    "You'll be more than gentlemen Endymion. I want you act as a prince of the house of Pendragon and you Raistlin are to act as a proper duke. Do you both understand?"
    "Yes father," said Endymion.
    "Yes uncle," said Raistlin.
    "Don't forget to enjoy yourselves. There's more to life that diplomatic congresses and etiquette," said the queen. "And Raistlin, if you find a girl you like, don't be afraid to speak to her," she said with a wink.
    "Mother!"
    "Aunt Guenivere!" He started to blush again.
    "Hurry along you two. I'm sure you don't want to keep Serenity waiting." Now it was Endymion's turn to blush. She kissed her son and nephew goodbye and stood back with her husband.
    "Goodbye mother! We'll be back soon!"
    "Goodbye uncle! Goodbye Aunt Guenivere! I'll bring you a present!" both boys called from the gangplank of the ship and waved goodbye to the king and queen.
    Tears fell down the queen's cheeks as the ship lifted off the launch pad shortly after their boarding.
    "What is it Jenny?" asked the king using his pet name for her as he so often did when they were alone.
    "It's nothing Wart dear. I just miss the boys that's all."
    "I know Jenny. I know. I miss them too. Don't worry love. They're good lads, they can take care of themselves."
    "I know Wart. I just hope they'll come back all right. After all the Moon is an awful long way from home."
    "They'll be fine Jenny. Right now Britain needs us not our son and nephew."
    "Yes. You're right as always my love."
    (Aboard the Excalibur)
    Raistlin stood staring out the porthole in his cabin hoping for a glimpse of the Moon. "I wish they'd hurry up and get there already," he said anxious to see the fabled Moon Princess.
    "I know exactly how you feel Raist. I can't wait to see Serenity either," said Prince Endymion who had entered without his cousin noticing him.
    "God! Endymion don't you ever knock?" he remained at the porthole not wanting to show his jealousy to his 'cousin'.
    "Sorry. Force of habit. I am an only child you know, so I really didn't have to knock when I enter a room." He sat on the bed waiting for his cousin to recover from the initial shock.
    "You could start practicing. After all we won't be the only people around once you and Serenity are married." He forced himself to say the last word. The news of his cousin's engagement to the one person he wanted still hurt. He could barely face the man he called 'friend'. Over the months, Raistlin had actually gotten to like Endymion. Now things were going from bad to worse with the upcoming wedding. Still he had to try to woo her from him. He had to.
    "You better you know. You almost gave me a heart attack," he said turning around to face Endymion.
    "Sorry, Raist. I'll knock next time. I promise. Oh I forgot. I came to see if you'd be coming to dinner tonight. You've been burying yourself in those books of yours almost everyday now and I hardly get to see you anymore."
    "I don't know Endymion. I think I'll have dinner in here tonight. Maybe once we're on the Moon..."
    "Hey, what's wrong Raist? You've been acting weird ever since we announced our engagement."
    He could tell him the truth but that would be the biggest mistake anyone could make. Especially now. How could he tell someone who trusted him that he'd come to the past to steal their fiancee from them?
    "I'm sorry Endymion. I'm afraid I just won't be good at dinner conversation."
    'What do you mean? You did make good conversation before."
    "Yeah, well, you never had a fiancee before."
    "Oh, so that's it huh? Well, I guess I have been bragging about Serenity too much lately, he said sheepishly.
    Too much? God man! That's all you ever talk about anymore. Serenity this and Serenity that. Raistlin thought, though he wished he could say it to his face. "No that's not it Endymion. It's just that, well, you have Serenity and..."
    "You have no one to talk about?" he finished for him. "Well, no wonder if you hide and bury yourself in those books, you'll wind up being a bachelor for the rest of your life."
    "Well, maybe I haven't found the right girl yet."
    "You never will if you keep hiding cousin. I hear some of the other princesses and ladies you haven't met yet will be there. Maybe you'll find her on the Moon. Who knows? You might be lucky. In fact I've got a feeling you will. Now how about that dinner?"
    "Maybe you're right Endymion."
    You've no idea how right you are 'cousin'. The girl I want is on the Moon.
    "Maybe I will find her, but I'm still not coming to dinner at least until we reach the Moon. I don't think I can eat anything anyway."
    "All right. Suit yourself. I see to it they bring you some food later. See you Raist." He left his cousin to dream of the day when they reached the Moon.
    "Thank God he finally left. I don't know how much longer I'd be able to stand him without wanting to wring his neck. I just got to have Serenity. I've got to," he began to franticly pace around the room trying desperately not to let his impatience get to him.
    "Endymion! You're finally here! I thought you'd never get here! What took you so long?" said Princess Serenity wrapping her arms around Endymion and giving him an enormous bear hug.
    "Serenity. I can't breathe," he managed to say.
    "Ooops. Sorry," she giggled. She released her fiancee from her vise like grip and kissed him. "I'm just sooo glad you're here. It's been so boring without you," she said when she stopped for a breath.
    "I know dearest. Believe me if it were in my power, I'd fly to your side the very instant you thought of me," he said holding her in his arms.
    "It's so good to see you two so happy. It shows yours will be a strong marriage," said Queen Serenity coming up to greet her future son-in-law.
    "Thank you your majesty," said Endymion blushing a bright crimsom.
    "Hiya kid. How've you been?" said Serenity's older brother Tilion.
    "It's good to see you too Til," he said giving his friend a hug.
    "Why Endymion. You didn't say you were bringing a guest and a handsome at that," said the queen.
    "Thank you, your majesty," said Raistlin who just stepped off the gangplank blushing.
    "Oh forgive me. Your majesty, Serenity, Tilion, may I present my cousin Lord Raistlin Majere."
    "A pleasure to meet you," said Raistlin bowing.
    "You never said you had a cousin Endymion," said Serenity.
    "I know and I'm sorry dearest. But you see I didn't know I had one myself until a few months ago." She looked at him puzzled. "I'll explain later but I think we should be going to our quarters.
    "Of course. How silly of me. You both must be tired from your journey. Come I'll take you to them myself."
    "It's really unnecessary your majesty. You don't need to do this," said Raistlin who could not keep his eyes off the prince and princess. She was as beautiful now as she would be in two millennia.
    "Nonsense. I enjoy the company of young people and the exercise will do me some good. Now come along you two. There be plenty of time for that when your married."
    Serenity and Endymion were locked in yet another romantic embrace oblivious to those around him.
    "SERENITY!!!!" said a black cat with a crescent moon on its forehead.
    "Huh? Oh hi Luna."
    "A talking cat?" said Raistlin his mouth reaching the floor.
    "I explain later," said Endymion.
    "Come along you three. The queen is waiting," said Luna.
    They followed the queen and her entourage down exquisitely carved marble hall after marble hall until they reached the rooms assigned to them. Raistlin had said nothing throughout the walk. The others thought it was because he was overwhelmed with the beauty of the palace but actually he wasn't paying to a single thing on the way to the rooms.
    He was thinking about Serenity and Endymion. He saw now that he absolutely had no chance what so ever with the princess. Endymion's hold on her heart was unbreakable and the despair in his was growing with every step. How could fate bring him here to the past, let him hope he could change his future, not to mention get the one thing he ever wanted, and then slap him in the face like this? It was worse than torture watching the couple talking, holding hands, even kissing in front of him.
    How dare they! How dare she flaunt her love for him! And right in front of me! Oh Serenity! If only I'd gotten here sooner. He paid no attention to what anyone was saying since they were not including him in their conversation. It seemed he was forgotten at the moment and that was how he wanted it. Let them ignore him. He'd be gone soon enough.
    "Well here we are. I trust you'll both join us for dinner tonight," said Serenity.
    "We'd be honored your majesty. I'm sure my cousin and I will be more than happy to attend." said Endymion.
    "Yes. I look forward to dining with you and your charming daughter your majesty," said Raistlin.
    "Good. I'll be looking forward to it. Come along Luna, let's leave them to get settled in," said the queen.
    "Yes, your majesty. Coming Tilion?"
    "Um, no Luna. I think I'll go see to a few things I have to do. I'll see you at dinner mother."
    "All right Til, but stay close to the castle. We have guests remember."
    "Yes mother." He went down the hall in one direction while Serenity and Luna went in another.
    Endymion and Serenity went off to the royal gardens to 'catch up' leaving Raistlin to his own devices. After a cursory inspection of his room, he decided to explore the castle a bit. After hours of exploring empty hall after empty hall, he began to think about Serenity again and not noticing where he was going he turned a corner and walked right into something.
    "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't see you. Daijoubu desu ka?" said a voice.
    He looked up and saw a girl abut his age with opalescent hair and aqua eyes. "I'm the one who should be sorry, my lady. I wasn't paying attention to where I was."
    "Oh it's all right. No harm done. I do that too when I'm that deep in thought. Oh forgive me. I'm Lady Opal of Triton," she said extending her hand.
    "Raistlin Majere of Earth, my lady," he said kissing her hand.
    "Earth? That means you came with Endymion right?"
    "Yes. I'm his cousin, my lady."
    "Please don't call me that it makes me feel so old. Just call me Opal."
    "If you insist, my lady." He had never seen anything like this girl before. Not on Nemesis or anywhere else in the universe. She was positively radiant. The beauty of her hair and skin was almost equal to the princess herself. So much so that he was able to forget his despair completely. He noticed she was wearing an aqua colored gown that matched her eyes exactly and that it suited her perfectly.
    "I do," she smiled. She looked at the handsome young man who had literally ran into her life. He had short white hair and the saddest violet eyes she ever saw. What could make such a handsome man so sad? she wondered. She turned to his attire next. He was wearing a white suit with dark blue trim on the tunic and a dark blue cape. Quite becoming she thought. "I couldn't help but notice you seem troubled, Lord Raistlin. Would you mind telling me what's wrong perhaps I could help."
    That did it. He remembered what had brought him here. He turned to go. "Forgive me, my la- Opal. I'm sure you have some errand to run."
    "No. Well actually I was on my way to my music lesson but it can wait. Tell me why is a good looking man like you without an escort?"
    He blushed while his eyes saddened even more. "Thank you, Opal."
    "Oh I see. It's the princess isn't it?" she said hitting the nail right on the head. "You're in love with her aren't you?"
    He forced himself to speak. Tears were threatening to leave his eyes. "Yes. I love her. But now it's too late." he turned his back on her.
    "Why didn't you tell her?"
    "How could I when I never saw her before? I didn't even know I had a cousin till recently!"
    "Come in here, it'll be easier if we're not out in the open," she said opening a door. Inside was another guest room. Her room he guessed.
    "I really don't think I should."
    "Come on. It's obvious you've got a lot to get off your chest and you need to relax." She pulled him into the room and dragged him to a chair.
    "Now sit down and tell me everything and I'm not letting you go till you do."
    There was no reasoning with her. He could tell she was a woman of her word and was also used to getting what she wanted. He sat down and began telling her of the events of the past few months leaving out the part where he came from the future of course.
    "And when I saw how much she loved him, it just made things worse than ever. I couldn't bear to be around them anymore. To tell the truth, I was thinking of ending it all when I ran into you." The tears were flowing freely down his cheeks and he began to sob.
    "Oh Raistlin!" was all she could say. She rushed to him and held him in her arms. She began to cry as well and rocked him like a mother would a frightened child. They stayed there together in each other arms until both their tears had dried.
    "I'm sorry Opal for bothering you. I'll leave now. Thank you so much for listening to this old fool. Good bye." He rose from the chair and started for the door.
    "Raistlin! Wait! Don't do it!" she got up and grabbed on to his sleeve.
    "Why shouldn't I? There's nothing left for me. My one purpose for living is gone." He broke loose of her grip and opened the door.
    "No it isn't Raistlin! You can find another. There's so many of us here! Don't throw your life away because one girl chose someone else! How dare you deny girls of a handsome man like you! Damn it Raistlin, I love you!" she grabbed onto him and spun him around. He could do nothing but stare at her as she kissed him right on the lips. He staggered back trying to break free.
    "Opal! What are you doing?! You don't even know me."
    "I know enough. I know you need someone to love you and you need someone to love. Well here I am."
    "You don't love me. You love what I've been through not me as a person."
    "But I do Raistlin. I fell in love with you the moment I saw your sad eyes. Anyway, it's my destiny to love you."
    "Your destiny?"
    "Hmm-hmm. You see, I was like you. I thought I'd end up dying an old maid so I decided to pay a visit to the resident fortune teller back home. And she said I'd meet a man with sad eyes on the Moon and that the flame of love will be ignited between the two of us."
    "And you believed her?"
    "Of course not. But I didn't give up hope. I didn't kill myself. I came here whenever I could just out of curiosity of course to see if it really was true. And it is. The old crone was right all along. I love you." She kissed him again. He closed the door and stood thinking about what she had said.
    Maybe the fortune teller was right after all. Maybe fate did bring him here for a purpose. Not for Serenity but for her.
    "What's wrong?" she said noticing his blank expression.
    "I'm sorry. I was thinking about what you said about me being your destiny. Maybe you're mine."
    "What do you mean?"
    "Well, during our journey here, Endymion said something similar to what your old fortune teller said."
    "What did he say?" her curiosity piqued.
    "He said that I might find the right girl here. He said he had a feeling that I would and I'm beginning to think he was right too. Maybe I was brought here to find you," he said blushing and feeling utterly embarrassed. "I know it sounds corny, huh?"
    "Not at all. It makes perfect sense. My cousin Michiru is always saying that things like this happen for a reason. That fate guides everything."
    "Your cousin sounds like Lord Nephrite. Do they know each other?"
    "Of course they do. She's had several discussions on fate with him before."
    "Oh. I suppose they're engaged."
    "Engaged! Are you kidding me? Of course they're not engaged. What made you say a thing like that. Michi could only really love one person and he's definitely not it."
    "I just thought since they had a common interest that they'd-"
    "Uh-uh. I thought everybody knew about her and Haruka."
    "Well, I haven't actually met her or this Haruka yet."
    "Oh, well that explains it."
    "This Haruka, is he a prince from one of the outer planets?"
    "Ask me another time, dear. Right now I think we both need some rest."
    "I think you're right. Pouring one's soul out to another can be exhausting. I should be returning to my room. Perhaps I'll see you at dinner tonight?"
    "Don't worry. I'll be there all right. Just make sure you be there ok? No more thinking of giving up?"
    "I won't. I'll be there."
    "Promise?"
    "I swear it. I'll be there."
    "If you're not, the prince and princess won't be the only ones who'll be disappointed," she said with a wink. "Oh and one more thing."
    "Yes, my lady?" he said bowing to his new 'queen'.
    "This." She gave him another kiss before letting him go. He opened the door and walked out of the room. He started to go down the hall when he realized he had no idea where he was. He returned to her room and opened the door.
    "Raistlin what is it?" she said surprised to see her lover back so soon.
    "Could you, um, that is I seem to have lost my way," he stammered.
    "Oh Raistlin. What am I going to do with you. Come along I'll take you back to the guest wing." She led him down the countless corridors of the castle. This time he didn't pay attention to them because he kept his eyes on her only. He still could not believe that someone could love him so unconditionally as she did. Here was a girl who hardly knew anything about him and she professed her undying love for him. Why in the name of the Abyss would she do that? He thought about his own feelings for her. Did he love her? Yes. He did. Why? Was it because she had pitied him? No. He didn't think so. She certainly was beautiful and a very close match for Princess Serenity. Maybe it was fate after all. Maybe he was fated to find his true love on the Moon Kingdom of the past and it wasn't Serenity. He hoped he could get over Serenity if only to please Opal. For once in his life he didn't know what to do.
    "This is it. The guest wing. Well see you at dinner Raist." She turned to go.
    "Opal wait. I just want to thank you for everything. You've opened my eyes. For once in my life, I think I know what it is to really love someone. Thank you." He kissed her holding on to her tightly afraid that what had happened was a dream.
    "Raistlin, dear, I can't breathe," she said trying to loosen his grip a little.
    "Sorry, Opal. I still can't believe what's happened."
    "That makes two of us. I've really got to go and get ready for tonight. I'll see you later." She turned and walked out of the hall leaving him to stare after her.
    "Thank you," he said to whatever deity happened to be listening. He smiled for the first time in weeks as he turned and walked toward his room.
    'Dinner' turned out to be a party in Endymion's honor. Of course it would have to be. After all he was going to marry Princess Serenity. Every member of the courts of the planets was there with the exception of King Arthur and Queen Guenivere, Endymion's parents, who couldn't be there due to certain problems arising on Earth.
    While they ate, minstrels played various music from the planets. After feasting on delicious dish after dish, the guests were entertained by Princess Michiru of Neptune and her cousin Lady Opal. Michiru played her violin while Opal prepared herself for her first official debut. Michiru's music went through various emotions first happy, then sad, then peaceful. Each piece she played brought thunderous applause from all of the guests, even Opal applauded when she returned from her room.
    She had changed from the aqua gown she was wearing earlier to a green one and had her long opalescent hair in a long braid. Feeling nervous after her cousin's success, she cautiously entered the banquet hall. Searching the faces she found the one she was looking for. Lord Raistlin Majere, Endymion's cousin. He had been assigned to sit with the Prince so she hadn't much of a chance to talk to him during the meal. He smiled at her then nodded showing his faith in her. Michiru came up and put her hand on her shoulder.
    "You can do it Opal. There's no need to be nervous. Just pretend they're not there," she smiled and went back to her violin.
    She nodded at her cousin and put the instrument to her chin. She began to play a polka. One they've hadn't heard before. Opal stepped forward and waited till the song's introduction was finished then began to sing.
    Gomen ne sunao je nakute
    Yume no naka nara ieru
    Shikou kairo wa shotto sunzen
    Ima sugu aitai yo
    Nakitaku naru you-na Moonlight
    Denwa mo dekinai Midnight
    Datte junjou dou shiyou
    Haato wa mangekyou
    Tsuki no hikari ni michibikare
    Nandomo meguri-au
    Seiza no matataki kazoe uranau koi no yukue
    Onaji kuni ni umareta no mirakuru romansu
    Mo ichido futari de Weekend
    Kami-sama kanaete Happy-end
    Ganzai kako mirai mo
    Anata ni kubittake
    Deatta toki no natsukashii
    Manazashi wasurenai
    Ikusenman no hoshi kara anata o mitsukerareru
    Guuzen mo chansu ni kaeru ikikata ga suki yo
    Fushigi-na kiseki kurosu-shite
    Nandomo meguri-au
    Seiza mo matataki kazoe uranau koi no yukue
    Onaji kuni ni umareta no mirakuru romansu
    Shinjite-iru no mirakuru romansu
    Throughout Opal's song no one stirred. Her voice blended with Michiru's violin and filled the hall with music. When she finished her song, there was cheers and applauding. She was a instant success. Just like her cousin, she had a hidden talent for music and was good at it. Throughout the applause she saw one face cheering and applauding louder than anyone. It was Raistlin. Seeing him, she blushed.
    "Thank you everyone. You don't know how much your applause means to me," she said recovering from her stage fright. "That was a song Princess Michiru and I wrote in honor of Princess Serenity's and Prince Endymion's coming marriage." Everyone approved of it by cheering and saluting the couple. Endymion and Serenity blushed.
    Opal scanned the audience again and saw Raistlin's reaction. Was he shocked she had written the song? It looked like he was. When the cheers and applause died down, Opal turned to her cousin.
    "Ready for another?" Michiru asked checking her violin strings.
    "I guess so."
    The two performers waited till they had everyone's attention and began another song. This time one of the more popular ones of the time. Like the one before, this one received thunderous applause. They did song after song until the queen said that the dance hall was ready. Everyone was about to leave when Raistlin stood up.
    "Pardon me your majesty but I'd like to ask a favor of Lady Opal and her cousin," he said. There was murmuring amongst the guests. No one had dared interrupt the queen before. They all looked at Raistlin and then at the queen wondering what her reaction would be.
    "Of course you may Raistlin. I'm sure we wouldn't mind one more song," she said smiling.
    "Thank you, your majesty. Lady Opal, your highness, I've a request."
    "I usually don't do requests, my lord, but since this is Opal's night, I'll let her make the decision." All eyes now turned to Opal. She tried to block them from her mind and looked straight at Raistlin.
    "I'm honored my lord. What is your request."
    "I'd like it very much if you'd play Tuxedo Mirage. If you know it."
    She looked to her cousin. Michiru nodded and gathered up her violin and bow.
    "Since Lord Raistlin has made a request for an encore, I will gladly grant his request," Opal said. She motioned to Michiru to begin.
    The music filled the hall. It was sweet and soft. Almost like muzak music. She waited for the end of the intro and went into her song.
    Mikazuki no shaare ni, hoshi no piasu hazushite
    Dou shiyou, mune ga, mune ga ippai
    Hanabi ga hoshi ni natte mo, koi ga yami e kiete mo
    Onegai yo, kisu wo yamenaide
    Biroudo no kaori de nusunde mo ii
    Kono haato ginga de deatta koi yo
    Yofuke no manto hirogereba niji-iro
    Motto, motto ai-shiteru, takisiido miraaju, takisiido miraaju.
    Everyone applauded Opal's performance of the old love song. She could see that most of the women were dabbing their eyes with their handkerchiefs and Raistlin had tears in his eyes. Even the princess was crying a little but a kiss from her prince soon made her forget her tears. After another few minutes of a standing ovation, the guests left the hall while Opal and Michiru remained to pack away her violin.
    "Opal, you were really good tonight. I'm very proud of you."
    "Thanks Michi."
    "I'm surprised you knew that old song so well. How ever did you find the time to learn it?"
     "I sort of came across it when I was at the library one day."
    "He means a lot to you doesn't he."
    "Who?"
    "Don't play coy with me imoto. I saw how you were looking at Lord Raistlin." Her 'imoto' blushed, embarrassed that Michiru would notice such a thing.
    "He does mean a lot to me Michi. I'd appreciate if you didn't tell anyone though."
    "But you two just met. How could you be sure he's the one?"
    "I've got that feeling onesama. You of all people should believe in fate."
    "You're right. Well, for your sake I hope it's fate this time. I'd hate to see you broken hearted."
    "Hey Michi honey! When are you coming to dance? Or would you like to practice with your imoto here, in private?" said a woman with short blonde hair. She was dressed in a dark blue suit that hid her feminine figure somewhat.
    "Haruka! You're positively indecent!" said Michiru blushing at her friend's remark.
    Opal, however, was used to it as was everyone else in the Millennium. They all knew about Princess Michiru's 'special' relationship with Princess Haruka of Uranus. She just smiled and left them to have their privacy.
    "See you later Michi, Haruka, have fun you two. Don't do anything I wouldn't," she said with a wink as she left to join the other guests in the ballroom.
    "I think you're becoming a bad influence on her Haka," said Michiru.
    "Who? Me?" she asked innocently.
    "Really Haruka," she giggled and left with her friend to join the dancers.
    Over the months, Opal and Raistlin had become inseparable. The two lovers were always seen together. The gossip was that they might wind up like Serenity and Endymion and it wasn't too far from the truth. Raistlin loved Opal just as much as his cousin loved Serenity. The two thought of each other constantly and saw each other everywhere when they were a part. Whenever they could, they always made excuses to see each other.
    One day, they didn't need an excuse. The fall of Atlantis caused an uproar not only on Earth but on every planet in the solar system. Queen Serenity summoned all the rulers of the planets to discuss what was to be done.
    It turned out that a powerful sorceress named Beryl was systematically conquering the Earth bit by bit with the help of Arthur's illegitimate son Mordred. Preparations were being made on each planet in case Beryl's ambitions didn't stop with the Earth.
    Mercury was the first to fall. Being a peaceful planet, they had very little weapons and very little time to construct new ones. Only the Princesses Ami and Naru remained alive. Their brother Zoisite had gone missing shortly before the kingdom's destruction.
    Next was Venus. They had more than enough weapons and soldiers but, they were old and left unstable. Of the ruling house only Princess Minako and her cousin Lady Garnet remained, like Ami and Naru, her brother Kunzite had also gone missing before the attack.
    Mars and Jupiter proved to be a lot harder to destroy. Both planets being 'war' planets their forces managed to hold off Beryl's youma army for a few months before she got impatient and used the power Queen Metallia had given her. Of the two planets, only Princesses Raye and Makoto and Princes Jadeite and Nephrite remained with the two princes missing.
    Saturn, the gateway, so called because it was considered halfway between the inner and outer planets, was next on Beryl's 'shopping' list. The rulers seeing a pattern had their children locked up together so none would go missing should there be an attack. When it fell, only Princess Hotaru and Duchess Mara remained. Mara had been watching over her little cousin, who had taken ill with a fever, when the attack came so they were spared, left for dead by the enemy.
    Uranus and Neptune combined their forces but to no avail. They too eventually fell to Beryl and Queen Metallia. Finally Pluto fell leaving only Princess Setsuna behind because of her duties at the Time Gate.
    Now only the Moon Kingdom remained. All the remaining Senshi of the planets met at Lunaria, the Moon's capital city. A war council was called and more preparations were made. A year went by before the Demon Queen decided to attack. In fact she attacked on the very day that was to be Endymion and Serenity's wedding day.
    Despite the tightened security and nervous anticipation of battle, Beryl never attacked the Moon. She wanted to lull them into a false sense of security like she had with the other planets. Why not use what worked instead of spending time and energy on other plans? Eventually, the remaining members of the Silver Millennium did become used to the waiting. They decided that it was time to move on that Beryl wasn't going to attack anytime soon.
    So they prepared themselves for the coming marriage of Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity. Even Opal and Raistlin had been looking forward to it because it meant that soon after they would be married as well.
    Finally the day came and the prince and princess were finally wed. Despite the happiness of the occasion, no one could really be happy. They were happy for the prince and princess but they still were suffering the wounds of losing their families and homes.
    Ami and Naru both missed their brother terribly despite all his shortcomings. But Naru missed Nephrite the most. The two were also to be married one day, but he disappeared on the very day he proposed to her. All she had left of him was a jade and silver ring. Supposedly made by him as an engagement present. Minako cried wishing Kunzite had been to see Tilion lose Endymion's ring during the ceremony. He would have loved to see that. Raye longed for Jadeite, worrying that he was dead. Makoto, no matter how hard she tried, could not hide the fact that she needed Nephrite. Hotaru missed Haruka and Michiru. They had been two of her closest friends. Opal missed her parents but most of all, she missed her 'onesama' Michiru. Raistlin, knowing what was going to happen, said nothing. In fact he'd been quiet all day, refusing to speak to anyone. Setsuna, however made a brief appearance to witness the ceremony then quickly mysteriously disappeared as she had come not saying a word to anyone.
    The party went on into the night. They had enjoyed a great feast and were now dancing on what was to be the last night of their lives. Then all hell broke loose.
    Beryl, believing now was the perfect time to strike, had attacked Lunaria. Word was sent out and all of the Senshi went to help the army. Even Endymion had to leave his bride to defend their home. All able bodied men and women, with the exception of Serenity, were told to help defend the castle. All obeyed the royal order, that is except for Raistlin. He was looking for Opal.
    He managed to hide his ship on the Moon shortly after the destruction of the Earth's kingdom. He had been secretly repairing it and stocking it with provisions so he and Opal would make it back to Nemesis should they be forced to leave.
    Outside, the battle was quickly turning into a massacre. For every soldier of Beryl's slain, ten more appeared in his place. The Moon army and the Sailor Senshi were beginning to weaken. Raistlin could see that it was a losing battle, in fact he knew the outcome. History book after history book on Nemesis had told that Queen Beryl, as she was now calling herself, had completely destroyed the Moon Kingdom before being sealed in the Dark Kingdom by the dying Queen Serenity. He had to find Opal.
    Meanwhile, inside the palace, Naru had been hiding in the ballroom; frightened for her life. She knew she should be out there helping her sister and the others but, she couldn't make herself move. She wanted to run and hide. She heard footsteps just beyond the doors and quick hid under one of the refreshment tables.
    Peeking from under the tablecloth, she saw who it was who entered. It was Nephrite! Instead of wearing the green and brown uniform of Jupiter, he was wearing a greyish uniform with yellow-gold trim She could hardly believe her eyes. Cautiously she moved from under the table trying not to make a sound.
    "Who's there?" he said looking around the room. There was a slight rustle by one of the refreshment tables. He leapt onto the table with his sword drawn. "Well, what do we have here?" he said grabbing on to Naru's arm and pulling her on to the table, staining her golden orange gown.
    "Nephrite! It's really you! Oh thank God! We thought you were dead!"
    "You seem to know me my dear, but I don't know you. No matter, you'll be dead soon anyway."
    "Nephrite! It's me Naru! You've gotta know me! My god what have they done to you?" she grasped onto him sobbing her heart out.
    He pushed her away and made ready to run her through.
    "Wait! Can't I have one last request?" she said, tears streaming down her freckled face.
    "I can't see why not," he said lowering his sword, but only just a little.
    She took his face in her hands and kissed him. Bewildered, Nephrite dropped his sword, the hilt making a loud clatter on the marble floor. As she kissed him, strange images began to flood his mind. Images of the two of them in happier times. Could this be who he really was? he wondered. Then he wondered no more. He remembered sensing Zoisite sneaking up on him and bonking him on the head with a flower pot. He remembered confronting the Demon Queen in her throne room. He remembered feeling his heart and soul being wrenched from him and locked away. He began to weep.
    "Oh Naru, forgive me. Gods what have I done?!" he said putting his head in his hands.
    "You remember me?" she asked timidly still not sure if he did.
    "Yes beloved, I do. But I also remember what else I did. I've done terrible things Naru. I've even killed people. Innocent people who weren't part of this damned war. Can you love a man who's done so much evil Naru?" he turned away from her unable to face her.
    "Of course I can. Nephrite, I'll love you no matter what you've done. It's not your fault. It's that witch's fault. She's the one who made you do whatever you did." She wrapped her arms around him and began to weep again. Glad to have her love back.
    "Thank you Naru. Your kiss freed me from Beryl's spell. For that, I'll always be grateful to you." He returned her embrace and the two just stood holding each other.
    Rei had gotten separated from Makoto during the battle and was now using the last of her strength and fire power just to survive. When the smoke cleared from her latest attack, a familiar figure stepped through.
    "Jed?" she asked not sure she was seeing a ghost or not.
    "Hello imoto-sama," he said with an evil smile. He was not wearing the same uniform he was wearing when he disappeared. Gone was the red and orange livery of Mars. He was now clothed in a greyish uniform with dark red trim that reminded her of blood.
    Before she could do anything, the man that was her brother Jadeite, struck her down with his sword. "One less senshi to worry about," he snickered then went back to the battle.
    Minako and Ami were doing their best. Using their laser and ice powers to burn and freeze the enemy army, but they were weakening.
    "Have you found a weakness yet Ames?" asked Minako. She hit a youma with her crescent beam and it disintegrated into a pile of dust.
    "As far as I'm able to make out, it seems that Beryl has an unlimited source of warriors," replied her blue haired friend. She froze another youma who had managed to sneak up on Minako.
    "Thanks Ame. Take a look around. Any ditz can tell you that," she fired at yet another youma.
    "What I'm trying to say is, we're doomed." She froze yet another youma.
    "Aw, giving up so soon, little sister? I was looking forward to having some fun," said a voice above them.
    "Zoisite!" said Ami.
    He was floating in mid air with his trademark smirk on his face. She had last seen him wearing the light blue uniform of Mercury. Why was he wearing this greyish one?
    "It's good to see you too Minako dear," said another familiar voice.
    Minako spun around ready to zap the youma who dared to call her by name. Instead of finding a youma, there stood her brother Kunzite.
    "Kunzy!" she yelled engulfing her brother in a bear hug. She failed to notice that he was wearing a similar uniform to Zoisite's only he had a cape.
    "Kunzite! How dare you! I thought you cared about only me!" said Zoisite getting terribly jealous of Minako.
    "I, uh, excuse me Zoisite," he said. He pushed his sister away knocking her down.
    "Hey Kunzy, what gives?" she asked.
    "Don't call me that!" he said and launched a barrage of energy knives at her. She never knew what hit her. "No one's allowed to call me that. Brat," he spat at what remained of his sister then turned back to Zoisite.
    "Satisfied?" he asked him.
    "Very." Zoisite smiled back at him. "I didn't know you had it in you, Kunzy," he giggled a giggle that was all to familiar to Ami.
    "Minako!" she ran to her friend but she could she there was no hope for her. "Kunzite! How could you?! She was your sister!"
    "Well war's hell Amers," said Zoisite. "See you around kid. Zoi!" He hit her with an energy blast that knocked her into an oncoming youma and skewered her on its thorns.
    "Ouch. That's gotta hurt," said Zoisite with not even the slightest hint of remorse.
    "Shall we see how the others are doing?" Kunzite asked his partner.
    "Let's. I'd love to see how Neffy's doing," he giggled again and disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms while Kunzite disappeared in a black ball of energy.
    The palace began to shake on its foundations. Opal and Raistlin ran outside dodging falling columns and numerous works of art.
    "Where are you taking me? The fighting's the other way!" she said.
    "I know but there's something I have to tell you," he said pulling her along the garden paths toward his ship.
    "Can't it wait? There's a war going on for Poseidon's sake!"
    "I'm well aware of that my love. That's why we're going to escape before this place is destroyed."
    "What?! Are you saying we should run away like cowards! Michi and Haruka died protecting me. I'm not going let their deaths go unavenged. Anyway we've no ships left and no where else to go," she said pulling herself free of his grip.
    They reached the spot where his ship lay, still cloaked. He put his hand up before him and felt the air before him. "We've still got one ship left and it's ready to go." He appeared to push something and there was a faint shimmering sound and a crystalline ship came into view.
    "Raistlin, where'd you get this thing???" she said dropping her mouth to the ground.
    "It's time you knew who I really am Opal." He turned the diamond on his tunic and an inverted black crescent moon appeared on his forehead. "First, my name isn't Raistlin Majere. It's Diamond."
    "Diamond? Raist, I don't understand what's going on?" she said. What other secrets had he been hiding? She dreaded whatever they may be. She began to back away from him.
    "I think you'd better come inside and I'll explain everything," he said opening the hatch.
    Hesitatingly she agreed and followed him up the ramp into the ship.
    Once inside, he explained how he'd come from the distant future to destroy the senshi and win Serenity for himself. He told her of the rift and his first day here. He told how he managed to convince King Arthur and Queen Guenivere to let him stay.
    "The rest you already know," he said waiting for her to digest the information.
    "Raistlin. Diamond. Whoever you are, I'm glad you've changed. I'd hate to see Endymion broken hearted. Anyway you still plan to go back to this Nemesis of yours?" she said changing the subject. He was glad she was forgiving him for keeping these secrets.
    "I do and I want you to come with me."
    "Why?"
    "Because I love you Opal. I'd hate to lose you when I've finally found you."
    "I can't."
    "But why?" He could feel his heart cracking.
    "I've already betrayed my friends by coming here with you. I should be out there fighting with them."
    "You won't last long. None of you will. I know what will happen to you," he said.
    "I know you do. But I don't want to know it. Please change you mind Raist. We need you."
    "Do you or the others need me Opal?" he said glaring at her.
    "Raist, forgive me. Don't worry I won't tell your secrets. Goodbye," she said and kissed him on the cheek. "Ganbatte." She turned and left the ship running toward the battlefield.
    "Opal wait! Come back!" He followed her out of the ship just as a giant quake struck.
    There was a blinding white light and he knew no more.
    AN:
    Both Moonlight Legend and Tuxedo Mirage aren't mine so plase don't sue me.
    


	7. Part 7: Memries of Time Part 2

Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon
    Jewel Senshi
    By Sakura
    Part Seven
    Memories of Time
    Part 2
    "Now you know who I really am. I'm sorry for deceiving you all for so long. Especially Endymion. I really liked him," said Diamond. He searched his friends' faces for any trace of anger or hatred, but found none.
    "You were right Opal for not telling us back then. I probably would've moondusted him or something," said Deana.
    He looked at her expecting her to do something. "You had some nerve using Endymion like that!" she said. Mara moved closer to her friend just in case she got out of control. He closed his eyes expecting to be hit any second.
    "Don't worry, Raist, er Diamond, or whatever your name is. You've changed in the end so I guess you're off the hook." De smiled at him. She came over to him and shook his hand. "Nice to finally meet you, Diamond."
    "Please call me Raistlin. The Diamond I knew really doesn't exist anymore."
    "Sure, whatever." De went back to her seat next to Mara. "Hey Mara, what's up. You're awfully quiet all of a sudden."
    "Whuh? Oh sorry guys. I was just thinking about what happened back home on Saturn. I'd really like to see Hotaru again. She was a real sweet girl."
    "I know. We had a few piano lessons together before it all went to hell in a handbasket," said Opal remembering her former classmate.
    "I wonder what happened to Tilion," said De. "Oh no! What if he's really dead? I'll never see him again! WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"
    "Calm down De. I'm sure he's ok. We'll find him someday. Don't worry," said Mara.
    "Naru, can I talk to you? In private?" Nephrite asked the girl sitting next to him.
    "Um, sure Nephrite," she said.
    He got up and took her hand as she got up to follow him.
    "Excuse us for a moment will you?" he asked his guests.
    "Sure go ahead. We'll be here," said Opal.
    "Don't do anything I wouldn't," Mara shot back and winked.
    "Mara!" said De elbowing her friend.
    "Oh let her be. You know how she likes to tease people," said a very sleepy and annoyed Chang-O.
    "We'll be right back," said Naru following Nephrite out of the living room.
    "What's wrong Nephrite?" she asked her boyfriend concerned.
    "Nothing Naru. I just want to confirm what Raistlin said about us. Were we really going to get married?"
    "Yes," she said turning bright red. "We were, but you disappeared the very day you proposed to me."
    "I remember now. It was on my eighteenth birthday wasn't it?"
    "No. We met on your eighteenth birthday, silly," she giggled.
    "That's right! How could I've forgotten that! I just finished my training for the season and was coming home for a few weeks, and my parents were having a celebration. A sort of homecoming party. You were there to welcome me home."
    "Hmm-hmm. Then you asked me to dance."
    "You danced very well then and you still do Naru." She blushed again. "Let me think for a moment Naru. I proposed to you at another party, but I can't remember what exactly it was for."
    "I think it was when you finished all your training for good. I'm not sure either. There were so many parties back then."
    "Yes. There were. It seemed that almost anything required to have a party to celebrate it."
    "Anyway you proposed to me, then you vanished on me," she pouted a little.
    "I'm sorry 'Bright Eyes', but you know who's fault this was," he said drawing her closer to him.
    "I don't know. Wait a sec! What did you just call me?"
    "'Bright Eyes.' Why?"
    "That's what I thought. 'Bright Eyes?!' You haven't called me that since the day you vanished! You remember! Oh Neffy!" she covered him with hugs and kisses.
    He winced at her pet name for him. Why did she have to remember that Kenname? he thought. He really HATED name but he couldn't bring himself to tell her so. He really couldn't remember why he called her 'Bright Eyes', but he held her anyway hoping she wouldn't ask him anything else.
    One of his Art Garfunkel albums began playing on his stereo. Apparently someone had found his CD collection. The song playing was his favorite though he didn't know why. 'Bright Eyes' it was called. Then it clicked!
    That had been their song when they first met over a 1,000 years ago. He had called Naru that ever since then. It amazed him how music of that time survived this long while so much remained lost forever.
    "Believe me Bright Eyes, if it wasn't for Zoisite, we probably be married by now."
    "Zoisite? What does that creep have to with you disappearing?"
    "After I proposed to you, I felt Zoisite sneak up on me and the last thing I knew was that he hit me on the head with a flower pot. I'd love to get back at Zoisite for that."
    "Hel-looooo! Did I hear someone mention my name?" There was a swirl of cherry blossoms and Zoisite materialized into the hallway with Kunzite.
    "YOU! I've waited a long time for this. Now it's payback time Zoey!" Nephrite got ready to blast him when Naru stepped in front of him. "Get out of the way Naru!"
    "No! Please don't hurt him. He may be a creep and extremely annoying, but he's my brother!" Naru flung her arms around her brother very much in the same way Minako did with hers on that fateful day 1,000 years ago.
    "Hey! C'mon kid. You're embarrassing me, he said trying desperately to get away from her.
    She looked up at her brother puzzled. "Zoey don't you remember me? It's me your sister. Naru. Don't you remember? We were the prince and princess of Mercury and so was our sister Ami."
    Zoisite pondered over the names and slowly he began to remember. Their mother's 'death.' Their father marrying Ami's mother. Their first horseback ride together. Her eighth birthday. Her first day of senshi training. And finally his last day on Mercury. Tears welled up in his eyes.
    "Naru?! Is that really you?" he said just staring into her sea green eyes. "It is you! Oh I so sorry for all those things I did to you and Neffy. Please forgive me, baby sister."
    "Zoey! You've got your memories back!" she hugged him even tighter and began to cover him with kisses.
    "Hey, what's going on?" asked Mara who came to investigate the shouting. Then she saw Kunzite and Zoisite. "You two! That does it! Onyx Power..."
    "Mara! Don't! They're like me now," said Nephrite.
    "Huh?"
    "It appears they've been healed by the Crystal and they've got their memories back."
    "Oh really," she said not removing her eyes from either of them for an instant.
    "It's true. We came here looking for Nephrite because we've no where to go," said Kunzite.
    "Why don't I believe you?" said Mara.
    "Cool it Mara. He's legit. So is my brother here," said Naru.
    "She's right," Zoey said messing her hair. "I'd like to apologize. Especially to you Naru and Neffy."
    "You can start by not calling me that," Neffy said.
    "Sure. Neffy."
    He groaned. "Why do I put up with you Zoisite?"
    "Because, I've got a wonderful sense of humor."
    "Ahem," said Naru.
    "And a wonderful baby sister," he said putting his arm around Naru's shoulder.
    "Not thinking of leaving me are you?" said Kunzite.
    "Of course not! You know you're the only one for me Kunzy." he said cuddling up to him.
    "Before it gets any grosser in here, I think we'd better warn the others," said Mara.
    "I think you're right. I'll go tell them," said Neffy.
    "I'll go join you. Those two make me sick. Naru you keep an eye on 'em ok?" said Mara as she and Neffy went back to the living room.
    "Others? The others are here?" asked Kunzite.
    "Yeah. We we're having a little get together to talk about our pasts," said Naru.
    "Oh no. Not one of those touchy feely things," said Zoey.
    "Oh no nothing like that. Just a friendly get together. Anyway I thought you liked touch feely things Zoey," she said teasing her brother.
    He blushed and so did Kunzite. "Well, not exactly. All right I do but I don't believe in doing it in public. At least not in front of a bunch of giggly girls."
    Naru glared at him. "Sorry Naru. So whatcha been up to Nar-chan? It's been a while since I seen you."
    "I really wish you wouldn't call me that, Zoey."
    "Hey, if you can me Zoey, I can call you Nar-chan."
    "All right. All right. Just don't use that name in front of other people ok? It's embarrassing."
    "I promise," he said; his fingers crossed behind his back. Kunzite saw but knew better than to snitch on him. He just smiled.
    "What are you smiling at?" Naru asked Kunzite.
    "Oh nothing. I'm just happy to see you back to your normal selves again. Zoisite told me once how found of you he is."
    She and Zoisite blushed. "Kunzy did you have to tell her that? Now she thinks I love her or something," said Zoey.
    "It's ok, Zoey. I'm glad to have my brother back. You see in this life I never had a brother."
    "What do you mean you never had a brother? Of course you do. You're looking at him," he said.
    "Uh, excuse me, but you can come in now," said a girl with opalescent hair in an aqua T-shirt and jeans.
    "Opal?" asked Kunzite.
    "Hello Kunzite. Zoisite. It's good to see you," she said and waited for them to follow her into the room. They followed her and sat down amongst the others.
    "I've explained to them that you've got your memories back and you're on our side now," said Neffy.
    "I'm soooo glad to see you Kunzite! Welcome back!" said De.
    "Thank you, Lady Deana is it?" he said looking at the pale blue haired girl.
    "It's just Deana now. My friends call me De."
    "It's real good to see you Opalite. I hate to admit this but I was hoping you'd join up with me instead of this loser over here," said Zoey.
    "Zoey! That's my boyfriend you're talking about! Now behave or I'll have to punish you!"
    "All right. All right Nar-chan, I'll behave. You don't have to make your Sailor Moon speeches to me, baby sister."
    "That's it mister! I warned you not to call me that!" She grabbed the pillow behind her and threw it at him. Zoey caught the pillow and grabbed his own and aimed it at her. Unfortunately, his aim was off and the pillow hit Mara in the face.
    "OK! Now you die fruitcake!" she said. Mara got up and strode right over to Zoey.
    "Mara! C'mon. It was an accident," said De desperately tugging at her.
    "Accident my foot De! He was asking for it!" she pulled away from her and punched Zoey right in the face.
    "My face! My beautiful face! She's scarred me!" he said. He held his hand to his cheek. "You'll pay for that bitch! Zoi!" Mara dodged Zoey's energy blast and began hitting him with one of the seat cushions.
    "You leave my brother alone Mara!" said Naru and she began hitting her with the other pillow. De started crying and Kunzite desperately tried to subdue Zoey. Opal and Raistlin tried to stop Naru and Mara from killing each other. Hecate nipped Naru's ankles.
    Neffy looked at the chaos threatening to destroy his living room. "Why me?" he sighed. He gathered up his strength and strode straight up to the combatants. "THAT IS ENOUGH! I'LL HAVE NO FIGHTING IN MY HOUSE!!!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.
    De began wailing again while everyone stopped trying to kill each other. Naru and Mara looked downcast at him. Zoey however, was enjoying himself.
    Neffy grabbed Zoey by the neck and pinned him up against the wall. "Zoisite, if you ever cause anymore trouble with my friends or in my house, I will personally help Mara finish you off once and for all. Do I make myself clear?" he glared at him and tightened his grip a little.
    Zoey gulped for the first time in a long time, he was really scared of him. "Yes Neffy... ack!" Nephrite tightened his grip again.
    "Don't you ever call me that again! My name is not Neffy! It is Nephrite or Maxfield! Got it?" he loosened his grip to let the air flow back into Zoey's body.
    "Yes, Nephrite! I promise. No more trouble." he gasped. Neffy released his grip and Zoey slumped to the floor.
    "Now apologize to Mara and Naru."
    "You're enjoying this aren't you?" Zoey started to say. Neffy called up his sword. "Ok, ok. I'll apologize. You can put that thing away." Kunzite helped him up and Zoey came up to Naru and Mara who were sitting together looking miserable. "Naru, I'm real sorry. I know I promised not to call you that and I broke my promise. I'll try harder. Really. I don't want to loose my baby sister again."
    "I'm sorry too Zoey. I shouldn't have thrown that pillow at you," she said.
    "Mara, please forgive me. I really didn't want to hit you with that pillow. I'm sorry I called you a bitch and tried to kill you, but you know how it is. A person's got to keep up one's beauty if you want to keep your guy."
    "I haven't got a guy in case you haven't noticed."
    "You haven't? You've got to be kidding me! You and Jadeite were practically married! By the way where is blondie?" he asked looking for his formal Dark Kingdom rival.
    "He never returned," said Nephrite.
    "Oh," was all he could say. He remembered now that Jadeite had been enclosed in a ice crystal for failing to destroy the Sailor Senshi. "Mara, I'm really sorry. I didn't know. If there's anything I can do I'd-"
    "Just keep out of my way ok. C'mon De, we're going."
    "Wuh? But I wanna stay here, Mara."
    "Fine. But don't expect me to be cooking for you this time." With that, she stormed from the room and out the house, slamming the front door.
    I hope I won't need a new door. thought Neffy.
    "Did I miss something?" said Chang-O who'd been asleep through the whole thing.
    "Honestly Chang. You'd sleep through an earthquake," said his sister. "In case you really want to know, Naru and Mara tried to destroy the place not to mention each other."
    "Why? What did Mara do this time?"
    "Ahem. I believe it was my fault," said Zoey.
    "Zoisite!" What's the fruitcake doing here?!" Chang arched his back and bared his fangs.
    "Whoa take it easy kitty cat. I'm on your side."
    "Yeah. And I'm Queen Serenity."
    "That's enough Chang! He really is on our side," said De picking up the irate cat.
    "Looks like I've got some explaining to do. If you'll excuse me, I'll fill my lazy brother in on what he's missed," said Hecate.
    "Hey! I'm not lazy!" he said rather indignantly.
    "That'll be enough Chang. Come on and I'll tell you what's going on," she dragged her brother by his tail out of the living room.
    "OW! Hecate, that hurts!"
    With peace relatively restored to his house, Neffy and his guests returned to the matter at hand: Zoey and Kunzite.
    "So you came here thinking I'd let you stay, huh?" Neffy asked them.
    "Well," began Zoey.
    "I don't think I should after all the trouble you caused today. If I find out I need a new door, you're definitely not staying."
    "But I said I'm sorry!"
    "Zoisite, behave. We're lucky he didn't throw us out at all," said Kunzite.
    "But I apologized."
    "Zoisite," Kunzite glared at his friend. Zoey immediately obeyed and dropped it.
    "Neffy, why not let them stay. You've got all these rooms you never use," said Naru eager to help her long lost brother.
    "I don't know Naru. You saw what happened today."
    "That was between Zoey and me. Why can't you let the past go. Please Neffy, for me. They won't stay forever. I'm sure they'll leave as soon as they've found a place of their own." She pouted.
    Zoey and Kunzite looked at Neffy hoping he'd give into her. "All right, you can stay but for only till you found a place. And Zoisite, none of your tricks. One slip, and you're out of here."
    "Thanks Nephrite. You won't regret this," said Zoey.
    "I'd better not." He gave Zoey a warning glance.
    "Zoey you said I have a brother in this life what did you mean by that?" asked Naru.
    "Well it's a long story."
    "We don't mind. Do we guys?" said De.
    "No. I'd like to hear more about Naru's family," said Raistlin.
    "So would I," said Opal.
    Zoey cleared his throat and began.
    "Before you were born Naru, our mother was married to another man. A soldier, I think. His name was Captain Harlock. I don't remember my father. He was killed in some kind of accident about two years after you were born.
    "When the hospital called her, mother left me with you and a neighbor named Beryl. I realize now that she was actually Queen Beryl in disguise. She must have realized I was reincarnated also because she had a son who was really Kunzite, though she called him Malachite.
    "Anyway, mother left her to watch us while she went to the hospital. Beryl told me that Malachite was sick and wanted to see me, so I went with her and that was the last I saw of you, Naru."
    "I don't believe it! I had a brother and Mama never told me! That's why she never wanted to talk about it," said Naru.
    "Talk about what?" asked De.
    "I caught my mother looking at a picture of a boy once. It musta been you, Zoey. Anyway, I caught her looking at it and she kept saying 'Oh Alex' over and over. I asked her who Alex was, but she just sent me out of the room. I never saw the picture again. Whenever I tried to ask her about the boy in the picture, she'd just change the subject. I just gave up and forgot about it."
    "Oh that's soooo sad! It makes me wanna cry! WAAAAAAH!" said De. It seemed that she was prone to the same hysterics as her cousin Serena.
    "Alex. Did you say Alex?" asked Zoey.
    "Yeah. Why?"
    "I remember now. My name in this life was Alexander Harlock, but everyone just called me Alex."
    "That's right. I remember playing with a boy named Alex when I was younger," said Kunzite.
    "Kunzy, can you remember your Earth name?" asked Zoey.
    "No. I don't think I ever had one. All I remember is always being with Queen Beryl."
    "Well, I guess we'll have to give you one," said Opal.
    "Thank you but I very much prefer my old one."
    "I know you do, but we need names to cover our identities. How do you know Queen Beryl's gone for good?" said Raistlin. "Anyway you need a first and last name if you want to stay out of the public eye."
    "I don't know. What do you think Zoisite?"
    "Well, I'd like to go back to my old life here. Anyway I think Alex Harlock has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" he said giggling his usual giggle.
    "All right, I'll give it a try. What name would you suggest Opal?"
    "Well, let me get a good look at you." She got up and stared Kunzite right in the face. "Hmm. let me see now. Ah ha. I've got it. How about Ken?"
    "Ken?" he said testing the sound of the name. "It doesn't sound too bad. Why that name may I ask?
    "Well, you kind of look like a Ken to me."
    "You said I need a second name," said Kunzite.
    "Let me try, Opal," said Naru.
    "Hmm, what goes good with Ken?" she placed her hand on her chin and began going through names of authors she had read. "King? No. Rice? Uh-uh. Hmm. Stevenson? Nah, too corny. Dickens? Yuck!" when she finished her list of authors, she turned to her favorite characters for inspiration. "Twist? No way! Hawkins? No. Silver? Uh-uh. Knight? Close but not quite. Ah ha! Ken Mouri! That's perfect! How about Ken Mouri, Kunzite?" she asked him.
    "Hmm, Mouri. It does have a certain ring to it. What do you think, Zoisite?"
    "Ken Mouri. I like it. It suits you, you know."
    "I wonder where the cats are they've been gone a long time," said Raistlin.
    "Hey! That's right!" said Naru.
    "I wouldn't worry about them, love. They're probably out hunting," said Neffy.
    "They could be discussing this with Luna and Artemis you know," said Opal.
    "Artemis?" asked Ken.
    "He's Sailor Venus's cat guardian," said De. "Oops! I shouldn't have said that shouldn't I?" she looked to Naru.
    "I don't think it'll do any harm telling them. They're on our side now remember?" she said.
    "Oh yeah," giggled De.
    "Sailor Venus? She's the one with long blonde hair and always wears a red bow?" asked Ken.
    "Yeah, why do you ask?" said Naru.
    "There's something familiar about her. What's her name?"
    "Minakoko," said De.
    "Minakoko?! Princess Minakoko?!"
    "Yeah, I guess that's what she was used to be called."
    "Thank Aphrodite she's still alive!" he said overjoyed to hear this tidbit of information.
    "Why are you so glad Minako's alive Ken?" said Naru.
    "Because Princess Minakoko was my sister."
    "Your sister?! Wow this is sooo cool. I never knew Minako had a way hunky brother," said De.
    "Uh, thank you," he said blushing.
    "Be careful sister. This hunk's spoken for," said Alex.
    "Zoisite. You're embarrassing me."
    "Sorry Kenny. And call me Alex now ok?"
    "Hey, I remember now. You were Minako's brother right? She told us about you. You vanished before Venus was destroyed. What happened Ken?" asked Naru.
    "It was Zoisite. Knowing how much I envied the attention Prince Endymion was getting, he, um, convinced me to join him and fight for Queen Beryl. I really rather not talk about it, if you don't mind."
    "It's all right, Kunzite. You don't have to say any more. He 'convinced' me too. Though in a different way," said Neffy.
    "It's getting late. I'm getting tired, how about you Opal?" said Raistlin turning to his love.
    "Yes. I'm tired too. I think we'd better turn in and call it a day. Say good night to the cats for me when they get back will you?" she said.
    "Sure," said Naru.
    Raistlin and Opal got up, stretched their limbs and went upstairs to their room.
    "Those two still together? Unbelievable," said Alex.
    "Well, love's pretty strong stuff," said De. "I gotta go. Mara's probably cooled off by now." 'I hope. "Tell Chang I went home. See ya guys. Welcome back you two." She gave Alex and Ken a kiss then winked. She then left to walk home hoping her housemate was in a better mood.
    'Well let's get you two settled. Let me guess you want one room right?" said Neffy.
    "Wouldn't have it any other way Neffy," said Alex.
    "All right follow me and don't touch anything, Zoisite."
    "Whatever you say, boss," giggled Alex.
    One of these days, I'm going to wring his annoying neck. Neffy said to himself fuming over Alex's insistence of using Naru's pet name.
    "I'll take you home Naru," said Neffy after he helped Alex and Ken settle in their new home.
    "Oh it's ok Neffy. You don't have to," she said with a mischievous look on her face.
    "Naru, what are you up to?"
    "Weeeeeeellll, I sorta told my mother I was staying with the girls at your place."
    "NANI!!! You told her what?!"
    "Hey it's no big deal. If you don't want me around anymore, I'll just leave. Goodbye, Nephrite."
    She picked up her things and started walking to the front door.
    "Naru, please don't do this. I love you but you're still too young."
    "Too young?! I'm sixteen for crying out loud!"
    "Naru, please."
    "I suppose I'm too young to talk to you then," she said starting to cry.
    "Excuse me, am I interrupting anything?"asked Ken.
    "No it's nothing, really. What is it Ken?" said Naru quickly recovering from her tantrum.
    "I was wondering if you had Minako's phone number. I'd really like to talk to her. Tell I'm sorry for what I did."
    "Oh sure. Here." She wrote the number down on a piece of paper and gave it to him.
    'Thank you Naru. You don't know how much this means to me. Oh and Nephrite, let her stay if she wants."
    "Kunzite, no matter how much I like you, you have no right to but in on my business."
    "Naru is my business. She's family. After all she is Zoisite's sister. If she wants to stay with the man she loves, then let her stay." Naru blushed. She wasn't used to having another man stand up for her.
    "Easy for you to say. You come from a planet where the morals were, should I say more relaxed."
    "That's enough Nephrite! Just because you don't approve of their relationship doesn't mean you have the right to insult a whole planet!" said Naru.
    "I'm sorry Naru. You're right. I'm sorry, Kunzite. Please forgive me. I had to fight to keep Naru so often that I can't help it."
    "I know. No harm done. Let's just forget the whole thing. Let her stay. Her mother's not expecting her back and it's not exactly just the two of you here."
    "He's got a point Neffy," she said.
    He had tried stand his ground and failed. It was two against one. Plus he never really could say no to Naru for long. "All right you can stay."
    "Yay! Thank you so much Neffy!" she hugged him in another one of her bear hugs.
    "I'll, um, leave you two to, um, patch things up," said Kunzite and went in search of a telephone.
    "I'm sorry I was being a brat Neffy. I just wanted to spend some time with you. You're always too busy with helping Mama at the store," she said.
    "I'm sorry too Bright Eyes. I'll try to lower my work load a bit, ok?"
    "Mm-hmm." She yawned, exhausted from the day's events.
    "Let's get you upstairs," he said picking her and her things up.
    "Neffy! I can walk, I'm not that tired," she protested.
    "I know," he said. He kissed her gently and carried her up the stairs to her room.
    


	8. Part 8: Sleeping Beauty Revisited

Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon
    Jewel Senshi
    By Sakura
    Part Eight
    Sleeping Beauty Revisited
    Meanwhile Mara Jade was not having a good night. Hoping to forget her dreams, she had gone to bed early when Deana failed to return in time for dinner.
    "Mara! I'm home!" said De's voice as she walked into the kitchen. There was no sign of her friend though she had left dishes in the sink. "Typical. She eats without me and leaves the work for me. Oh well, guess I'll have to settle for pot luck." She went over to the fridge. On it was a note stuck with a piece of tape.
    De-
    Sorry 'bout today. I never could stand anyone being a better trickster than me. Can you forgive me?
    Leftover pizza in fridge. Use mic. Set for about 30 sec's. Use your own judgment if it's not hot enough.
    Gone to bed early. See you in the morning.
    -Mara
    "Guess I'll let her sleep. Wonder what's bothering her. She's been acting weird ever since Raist told us about himself." As if to answer her thoughts she noticed a postscript on the paper. "Hey what's this? 'P.S. We've gotta do some girl talk. Urgent. -Mara.' Gee, I hope it's nothing serious. Guess I'll have to wait till morning to find out what it is."
    She cooked the leftover pizza and waited for Chang-O to return. When he didn't, she decided to go to bed and leave the dishes for the morning.
    Mara tossed and turned in her bed from a dream that had been troubling her off and on since her memories had been restored. She moaned in her sleep.
    She was in a courtyard of some sort fighting against an endless army of youma soldiers. A mist covered the battlefield and the soldiers vanished.
    The mist parted and a figure in a grey uniform with red trim stood before her. He had short blond hair and piercing blue eyes.
    "Jadeite! Thank Chronos you're all right! I was so worried, darling." She thrust her arms around her lost love failing to see him pull out a hidden dagger. As she hugged and kissed him, there was a sharp pain in her back. She felt the blood run down her back and stain her senshi uniform causing it to stick to the wound.
    "Why Jed? Why?" she gasped then slumped against him, dead.
    The figure laughed and laughed.
    She woke up screaming as she did so many times before. She had never remembered the dream before, but now she did. Mention of Jadeite's name had caused her to think about her dream somehow and now she was able to remember it. Though vaguely.
    After a couple hours of reading and trying to forget the nightmare, she managed to fall asleep, albeit a restless one.
    There was a shimmering of light and a ghostly figure of Jadeite appeared in Mara's room. He crossed over to her bed and stood beside her.
    "Marrrra..." the 'ghost' said trying to wake her.
    She stirred then wet back to her dreaming.
    "Marrraaaa... wake up my love." he said laying a hand on her shoulder. A bone freezing chill went through her arm and it went numb. That caused her to wake up with a start.
    "Who's there? Who are you?" she said staring at Jadeite's ghost.
    "'My time is short my darling. I haven't much strength left. Please help me Mara. You're my only hope," he pleaded.
    "But who are you?" He turned on the lamp next to the bed and then she recognized who he was. "You! The man from my nightmare!"
    "Yes. I did kill you once, but I also loved you a long time ago. But please, I beg of you. Help me."
    "Why should I?"
    "If you don't, I will truly sleep forever without ever atoning for what I did to you. Hurry, Beryl's spell is growing stronger."
    He began to fade "Wait don't go!" she sat and thought silently asking herself if he was telling the truth. She could sense no evil in him, so decided to help this strange man who she barely knew. "I'll help. What do I have to do?"
    "I knew you would, my love. You must free me from my crystal prison. Come to the base at the North Pole. I will try my best not to give in till you arrive. Farewell Mara. Till we meet again, my darling." He vanished as quickly and silently as he came.
    "Wait! Tell me who you are!" It was too late. Her mystery lover had completely vanished.
    She could only sleep for a few hours at a time, so impatient she was for the morning to come. When she saw it was finally morning, she leapt out of bed, grabbed a robe then dashed out of the house toward Nephrite's.
    "Who could be knocking at this hour?" grumbled Neffy as he pulled on a robe. He went downstairs and opened his front door.
    "Mara? What's wrong? You look terrible," he said looking at the dishevelled girl at his doorstep. She was wearing a black bathrobe and black slippers. Her hair was mussed and her eyes were lackluster.
    "Nephrite, can I come in?"
    "Sure. I'll fix us some coffee."
    A few moments later, they were sitting in the kitchen. Neither of them had touched their coffee.
    "So what's so important that you had to come here in your pajamas at eight in the morning?" he asked.
    "I don't know if you believe in ghosts or not, but I saw one last night. In my bedroom. I'm not imagining things. I really did see him."
    "I believe you Mara. So who was it?"
    "I don't know. He wouldn't say. He claimed to know me and that he loved me. Pretty weird huh? Anyway, I think he's got something to do with this Jadeite guy of yours."
    "Jadeite? Mara, what did this ghost of yours look like?"
    "He had short blond hair. Blue eyes. A real looker."
    Neffy's eyes widened. Could it be? Is he still alive? he preid his friend was alive and not a ghost. "Anything else?"
    "He was wearing a uniform similar to your old one, only it had dark red trim."
    His heart stopped right there. "My God! It has to be him!"
    "Who?"
    "Mara, the ghost you saw was Jadeite."
    "Jadeite? Well that explains it. If he was a ghost then I guess he's really dead. I'm sorry, Nephrite."
    "Did Jed say anything?" he said, tears streaming down his cheeks.
    "Yeah, in addition to professing his love for me, he begged me to help him."
    "How?"
    "By freeing him from his prison."
    "My God! He's alive! Opal was right then. She did say 'Eternal Sleep' and not death."
    "Nephrite, what are you babbling about?"
    "Jadeite was encased in an ice crystal doomed to sleep forever because he failed to destroy Sailor Moon, Mars and Mercury."
    "But how can he be alive if he's a ghost?"
    "Because he isn't. He must have used what little mind power he had left to send you-"
    "an astral projection of himself! My god, Nephrite! I've got to help him!" she shot up off her chair and began to dash out of the house.
    "Hold on Mara! You can't free him without help. You don't know how to reach him.""But we've got to hurry. He said he didn't have much longer."
    "Mara, call the others. Have them come here. We're all going together."
    "Right. I'll be right back." She ran from the house to her house. She got dressed then went to wake up De.
    "Deana! Wake up!"
    "(Yawn) Wassa matter Mara?" she said stretching and trying her best not to fall asleep again.
    "Get dressed. I'll explain on the way to Nephrite's." She tossed the nearest outfit, the shorts and t-shirt she wore yesterday, at her then went to make a fast breakfast.
    "C'mon Chang. We've got senshi business," she said dragging the cat off her bed.
    "All right. All right. I'm up. What's up De?"
    "Don't know. Mara said she'd explain on the way."
    "Whoah! Jadeite's ghost wants you to help him?!" De asked as the girls ran toward Neffy's.
    "Yeah, we've got to go to the North Pole and get him out of some iceburg." Mara touched her Sailor Saturn pin and a faint beep sounded.
    "Naru, Opal, come in."
    "(Yawn) Hi Mara. What's up?" said a rather sleepy Naru.
    "Jadeite, Naru. I'll explain in a bit. How soon can you get to Nephrite's?"
    "I can't."
    "Why not? Sneak out if you have to."
    "Why should I do that if I'm already there?" she giggled.
    "Nani?! You spent the night there?"
    "You'd better believe it sister!" another giggle.
    "Naru you sly fox you!" teased Mara.
    "Nothing happened! I'll see you soon. Amber out."
    "What's wrong Mara?" It was Opal.
    "I'll explain when De and I get to Nephrite's. Just wait with Naru for us ok? Onyx out." She touched her pin again and there was another beep. "I only hope we're not too late."
    "Don't worry, Mara. I'm sure he's ok."
    "If only I had your optimism, De."
    "So that's the whole story. We've got to get Jadeite out of there before his mind goes into a coma or something." said Mara.
    "Are you girls up to it?" asked Nephrite.
    "You bet!" they all said.
    "I'm with you too." said Raistlin who had insisted in joining them.
    "All right then gang, transform!" said Chang.
    "Onyx Power... Amber Power... Moon Power... Opal Power... Sailor Jewel Power!" said the girls.
    (Insert typical Sailor Senshi henshin sequence)
    While they transformed, Nephrite's clothes changed to a brown version of his Dark Kingdom uniform with dark green trim and Raistlin transformed into the Diamond Knight.
    "Now girls form a circle around me, Chang, and the guys. Good now join hands," said Hecate.
    "Concentrate on Nephrite. He knows exactly where to go," said Chang.
    "Now call on your powers," said Hecate.
    "Amber Power... Onyx Power... Moon Power... Opal Power... Jewel Power!"
    There was a blinding flash of orange, black, light blue, and white light and the Jewel Senshi and Co. were gone.
    Moments later, they materialized in the heart of what looked like a gallery of some sort.
    "I wanna go home," said Sailor Moonstone.
    "Not now, De! We gotta find Jadeite so we can get out of here!" said Sailor Amber.
    "This place gives me the creeps. Where the heck are we?" said Sailor Onyx. She looked around and saw countless crystals lining the walls. Each one had a figure in it.
    "The Hall of the Sleepers," murmured Sailor Opal. She remembered the tales of how telepaths went mad from being around those sleeping in the crystals and how others swore they saw the figures inside move.
    "Let's get moving. The sooner we find him, the sooner we can get back home," said Amber.
    "Right. any ideas which one's Jed's?" said Onyx. glancing at several of the crystals.
    "I have no idea," said Neffy.
    "Great. Ok ladies and gents. Looks like we split up."
    "Wait. Why not try contacting him?" suggested Opal.
    "How? He's in a god damned coffin!"
    "Use your mind."
    "Duh," said Amber.
    "Don't you start, Naru. All right everybody, I need quiet. So don't say anything." She closed her eyes and concentrated.
    Jadeite, can you hear me? If you can give me a sign. she said over and over in her mind. Finally a voice answered her.
    Mara?! Is that you?
    Yes. Where are you? There's so many crystals here.
    Follow my voice, beloved.
    She began to move as if in a trance down to the far end of the hall.
    "Follow her! Don't let her out of your sight!" said Hecate.
    They followed her till she stopped in front of a crystal in a small alcove almost invisible to the eye. Inside the crystal was a man with short blond hair wearing a uniform with red trim. Mara opened her eyes as she came out of her trance.
    "This is it! It's him!" she said staring at the crystal. "Stay back! I'm going to blast him out of there. Onyx Beam... FIRE!" The black beam bounced off harmlessly not even denting the crystal.
    "OH NO! My power doesn't work!" she said hitting the alcove wall.
    "Let me try," said Diamond Knight. He reached inside his shirt and pulled out a rose made of diamond and threw it at the crystal.
    It struck the crystal with a loud ping near Jadeite's chest. The crystal began to crack a little.
    "Whoa. That's some flower," said Amber.
    "Moonstone try your discus," said the Diamond Knight.
    "Sure." She grasped the jewel in her skirt and pulled it off. "Moon Discus... MAGIC!" The jewel grew and flattened till it resembled a frisbee then she threw it where the rose had hit. The cracks widened and were now all over the crystal.
    "Sailor Onyx, try your beam again," said Neffy.
    "All right I'll try, but I can't guarantee anything. Here goes. Onyx Beam... FIRE!!!" This time the beam struck the crystal and widened the cracks even further.
    One more hit, and I should be free Mara. said Jadeite's voice in her head. She prepared for another beam while Sailor Opal was preparing her attack.
    "Onyx Beam..."
    "Opal..."
    "FIRE!!!"
    "TSUNAMI!!!"
    The two attacks combined to form a wave of black water and hit the crystal with such force that it shattered completely letting its prisoner fall to the floor.
    "You did it Mara! You did it!" said Amber.
    Onyx and Neffy ran to help Jadeite.
    "He's still unconscious, but at least he's alive," said Neffy.
    "I think I know how to wake him," said Onyx giggling. She gently turned him over and kissed the sleeping general.
    "Oh wow! Just like Sleeping Beauty but in reverse. That's sooo romantic!" said Moonstone with stars in her eyes.
    Jadeite stirred and opened his eyes. "Mara?" She smiled at him glad to save a life.
    "I've missed you Jed," said Neffy.
    "It's good to see you too, Nephrite." he said staggering to his feet. Onyx helped him to stand and led him back to the others.
    "I'll explain when we get home," she whispered in his ear.
    They teleported back to Neffy's house.
    "We're hooome," said Zoisite. "Hey anyone up yet?"
    "I think you should let them sleep, Zoey. We can tell them later." said Kunzite.
    "But it's almost noon Kunzy. I think they've had enough sleep already. If Neffy's not getting up, I'm going to get a nice bucket of cold water and -"
    "ZOEY! No pranks. We still not sure about that place. Once we've found a place, you can bother Nephrite all you want but now."
    "All right, Kunzy. But I still think he should get up."
    "HEY NEFFY! GET UP!"
    "We're in here Zoisite!" came Naru's voice from the living room.
    In the room were Neffy, Naru, Mara and Deana, Opal, Raistlin, and Jadeite. They had just returned from freeing Jadeite from the ice crystal and were exhausted from using so much power.
    "I don't believe it. I turn my back on you Neffy and you go on a trip and you didn't bring back me a souvenir," said Zoisite.
    "Jadeite, is that really you?" asked Kunzite.
    "Glad to see you too, Zoisite. Malachite, how long have I been in that damn crystal? I don't remember there being so many Sailor Senshi," said Jadeite still groggy from his long imprisonment.
    "Quite a long time I'm afraid," said Kunzite.
    "I think it's time we've filled him in don't you?" said Hecate.
    "Yeah you're right. We can't leave poor Jed in the dark now can we," said Mara.
    "Well for starters Jed, Queen Beryl had a sort of accident with Sailor Moon's Ginzuishou," said Zoisite.
    "What are you talking about, Zoisite? Sailor Moon doesn't have a crystal."
    "She does now. How else could you have remembered Mara, Jadeite?" said Naru.
    "I don't know. Everything's still blurred. I remember killing her during the attack on the Moon Kingdom but that's all."
    "It's ok, Jadeite. We'll help you somehow," said Deana.
    "I guess it's history class time again," said Chang-O.
    
    (A history lesson later)
    "So Queen Beryl is gone for good," said Jadeite still trying to process the information he received from the senshi and cats.
    "It certainly looks that way Jed," said Zoisite secretly glad she was gone. He never really could stand her.
    "I can't believe I killed the two people I loved most. I'm so sorry Mara," said Jadeite.
    "You're still alive and I'm alive. That's what counts Jed," she said sitting next to him. "Just one more thing tho, who's the other woman?!" she said glaring at him.
    "It's not what you think Mara. Really. I loved no one else but you and -"
    "And."
    "My sister. Rei."
    "Rei? Rei's your sister?" said Naru.
    "Yes. You know her?"
    "Of course I know her, she's Sailor Mars."
    "Sailor Mars?! Of course why didn't I realize it before? I should have known that Rei Hino was really my sister."
    "Wow! Wait till Rei hears she's got a brother. She's totally going to freak out," giggled De.
    "Mara, do you think I can call her, I'd like to let her know I'm all right and that I'm sorry."
    "Sure Jed. I'll get the phone."
    "Wait. I have something for you that might be useful," said Hecate.
    "What is it Hec?" asked Opal. The cat did a flip and several watches fell on to the table.
    "These are your new communicators. They will allow you to contact the other senshi plus Nephrite, Zoisite, Kunzite and Jadeite, should you need them."
    "Cool. Now I don't have to call Usagi on the phone so much. Thanks Hec," said Naru.
    "Thank you, Hecate. Do you think I can try this out and call Rei?" asked Jed.
    "I don't see why not. Your return should classify as senshi business."
    He nodded his thanks and flipped open the watch's cover. "Rei, can you hear me? Come in Rei." he said into the device.
    "Jadeite! What have you done with the others and what are you doing back?! You've got some nerve coming-" said a very surprised and very angry Rei.
    "Rei, please listen to me. Usagi and Ami are all right. So are your other two friends. You call them if you don't believe me. I want you to come to Nephrite's mansion. I need to see you. Bring the others if you want."
    "I don't know what you're up to, but I'm not going to let you mess with Naru's life like your pal Zoisite did. I'm coming over there to finish you off once and for all negascum!" She signed off.
    "Hey, I resent that!" said Zoisite.
    "She's worse than I was with Zoisite. By the way Zoi, I'm sorry I didn't trust you yesterday."
    "It's all right kid. I probably wouldn't trust me either if I were you."
    "All right! Zoisite and Mara are friends again!" said De.
    


	9. Part 9: A Family Reunion

Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon
    Jewel Senshi
    By Sakura
    Part Nine
    A Family Reunion
    "Let these people go Jadeite! It's us you want!" said Sailor Mercury bursting into the living room.
    "Um, Ami, does it look like they're his prisoners?" said Sailor Moon.
    "What's going on here Jadeite? You've got ten seconds to explain," said Sailor Mars.
    Sailor Jupiter got ready to fight expecting the former general to attack.
    "Hey Naru, how've you been?" said Sailor Venus coming up to her friend.
    "I can explain," said Mara. "Just calm down Rei."
    "I don't know if you realize this or not Mara, but that is one of Beryl's most ruthless lackeys. You can't trust him."
    "You sure you two're related?" Zoisite asked Jadeite raising an eyebrow.
    "That dweezil's mine!" said Sailor Jupiter and she lunged at him. She almost landed a punch on him until Naru and Nephrite pulled him away.
    "Hey what gives? I thought you two hated each other?" Jupiter asked her brother.
    "We still do. He's only staying till they've found another place to stay," said Neffy.
    "Now, WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR FIVE SECONDS AND LET THEM EXPLAIN!!!" said Luna.
    "Um, sure, Luna." said Rei.
    "All right Jadeite, start explaining," said Sailor Moon, Crescent Moon Wand at the ready.
    "It all started when I got my memories back," said Mara. "I think we'd all better sit down, it'll be easier for all of us."
    Reluctantly, the five Planet Sailor Senshi sat down as Mara began her tale.
    "I don't believe it! You're my brother?" said Mars.
    "Yes. At least I was during the Silver Millennium," said Jadeite.
    "I was wondering when you'd remember Jed," giggled Venus.
    "Minako! You knew about Jadeite and did tell us?!" said Sailors Moon, Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter.
    "Well, um, I didn't actually expect him to return. After all Ken, er Kunzite said he was still in that crystal thing."
    "You spoke to Kunzite! When the heck was this?" said Jupiter.
    "Last night. He called me."
    "What's going on here? You guys are keeping secrets from me. It's no fair! WAAAAAAH!"
    "Will you can it, Meatball Head! You're not the only one who's been deceived," said Mars.
    "Still the same old Rei," said Jadeite chuckling.
    "What's so funny buster?!"
    "Nothing Rei. I'm just glad you haven't changed much. Actually none of you have."
    "Thanks. I think."
    "Zoisite, are you, Kunzite, and Jadeite really on our side now?" asked Mercury.
    "Yep. But it's Alex and Ken now, sis."
    "Who?" asked Sailor Moon.
    "I'm her big brother," he said beaming.
    "I thought you were Naru's brother, Zoisite," she said.
    "He is Usagi. Ami's my half sister. I still can't believe it myself," said Naru giggling.
    "No way! Ami's your sister?! Whoa this is soo cool."
    "Now we all have our families back together," said Venus reverting back to Minako.
    "Hey Minako! What are you doing?" asked Moon.
    "What's it look like Usagi. It's obvious he's on the level," she said.
    "I'll still sense some negative energy coming from him," said Luna.
    "Sailor Moon, do you think you can heal me?" asked Jadeite.
    "Um, sure." She raised the wand and drew a circle in front of her. "Moon Healing... ESCALATION!!!"
    "Thank you for freeing me Mara. I don't know how much more I could take," said Jed.
    "Well, it wasn't just me. They all helped," she said.
    "Just the same, it was you who told them about me, so you're the one who set me free Mara."
    "I've been thinking guys. Since Zoisite and Kunzite, I mean Alex and Ken, are looking for a place, why not stay with me?" said Minako. "I've got this great big house and right now it's just me and Artemis."
    "Minako, thank you but I think Zoisite and I'd feel better if we had a place of our own," said Ken.
    "Besides, I don't think your cat friend likes me that much," said Zoisite with a wink.
    "Nonsense, Zoisite. Artemis just hasn't gotten used to you being on our side yet. If you stayed with us, it'll give him a chance to know you better."
    "Thanks all the same Minako, but I really think we'd ought to have a place of our own," he said.
    "They're right Minako. I think we should respect their wishes. After all, they do deserve to have a little privacy." said Ami blushing. Zoisite and Ken blushed as well.
    "But they'd have all the privacy they want. Like I said it's just me and Artemis," said Minako.
    "Exactly," said Rei.
    "And what is that supposed to mean, Rei?" she said giving the raven haired girl one of her looks. Rei got ready with another one of her comebacks but Usagi put her hand over her mouth.
    "I know I'm not the smartest one here and that I usually don't agree with you guys sometimes, especially Rei, but I think that Zoisite and Kunzite should do what they think best," said Usagi.
    They all looked at her, shocked that she was capable of saying something intelligent. Of course that sent her into another fit of her usual hysterics.
    "Calm down, Usagi. We're just surprised that you agreed with Rei and Ami that's all. I thought for sure you'd agree with Minako." said Naru. Naru always could stop her friend's hysterics, knowing her since their early childhood. "I got an idea, Usagi. Why don't we go shopping and pick out a welcome home gift for Jadeite? Maybe get some ice cream?"
    "Ice cream! Where?!" said Usagi starting to drool.
    "Oh brother. There she goes again." said Rei.
    "That's enough Rei!" said Ami. "Leave Usagi alone. Can't you just stop teasing her for five minutes?"
    "I'm sorry Ami. It's just that every time I see that hairdo of hers, I have to bug her."
    "Can we get back to business here guys? Are you or are you not staying with me?" Minako asked Zoisite and Ken.
    "I'm afraid not Minako. Our minds are made up," said Ken.
    Minako looked crestfallen. "I'd hope you'd want to stay with me. It's been so lonely with just me and Artemis. I thought you'd like to stay with your only sister."
    "Uh-oh. She's bringing out the heavy artillery," whispered Makoto to Usagi.
    "What do you mean Mako-chan?"
    "She's trying to make Ken feel guilty, so he'd have to stay with her," whispered Ami.
    "Minako, I love you, but Zoisite and I really need a place of our own. Listen to me, you're not losing me. We can still go out together. How about if I pick you up from school sometimes?" said Ken.
    "I'd like that. Don't be a stranger, Kunz. I'd like to know my brother better," she said giving her brother a kiss on the cheek. Ken blushed and Zoisite pinched him in the arm.
    "Ouch! Zoisite what was that for?" he asked forgetting he was supposed to call him by his Earth name.
    "Just want to keep you in line, Kenny. I don't want to have go chasing after you all over Tokyo, just because you saw a pretty face other than mine," he said.
    "Excuse me, but I think I'd better be going. I've got a history paper due in two months and I have to get started," said Ami.
    "AAAAMMMMIIII! It's not due for two months! You don't have to start yet," said Usagi.
    "Yes. I know, but I want to get that out of the way so I can do my homework for computer class. See you at school tomorrow," she called as she left out the door.
    "She sure is a workaholic," said Jed causing the other senshi to remember why they had come in the first place.
    "You can say that again, Jadeite. I don't know how she manages to keep all that stuff up there and still get a perfect score every time," said Minako.
    "I'd like it much better if you called me Jed, Ms. Aino."
    "Sure. Just call me Minako. We're old friends anyway."
    "So Jadeite, what are you going to do now?" asked Usagi.
    "I don't know really. I won't impose on you, Nephrite. It seems you've got a full house with those two and with Opalite and Raistlin here."
    "Don't even think it, Neffy," said Zoisite when he saw Neffy starting to say something.
    "Actually Jadeite, it's just Opal now. I dropped the 'ite' as soon as I got here."
    "Still ashamed you're a youma?"
    "No. Because I'm not. I'm a human now Jadeite, thanks to Sailor Moon's crystal."
    "Ladies. Please, just call me Jed. I never really could get used to everyone being so formal. I'm glad for you, Opal. It seems you finally got the life you wanted."
    "Thank you Jed. I can now do the things I always dreamt of doing."
    "Which are?"
    "Well, seeing the world, becoming a musician like my cousin Michiru was, and finding a nice guy," she blushed looking at Raistlin.
    He blushed as well. "Thank you, dear," saying as he took her hand.
    "Jed, since you don't want to stay with Nephrite, why not stay at the temple with me and Grandpa?" asked Rei.
    "Oh, Rei I couldn't. Especially not after what happened that time."
    "Hey, it's all been forgotten by now. I'm sure Grandpa won't mind having you back Jed."
    "Yeah, but Chad won't." said Minako.
    "You leave Chad out of this Minako! He's none of your business!"
    "Who's Chad, Rei?" asked Jed.
    "He's Rei's boyfriend," said Usagi smiling.
    "He is not, Meatball Head!"
    "He's supposed to be a rock star who came to work at the temple to get over his stage fright," said Makoto.
    "Yeah, but he found something else to make him stay once he got over it," said Minako.
    "Will you cut it out! HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!"
    "Sure Rei, whatever you say," said Makoto.
    "Rei, I'm happy you finally found someone you liked more than Endymion," said Jed.
    "Not you too!" she said defeated.
    "How'd you know about her and Mamoru, Jed?" asked Usagi.
    "I didn't. I was talking about when she had a few dates with Prince Endymion when we will still alive back then."
    "You went out with MY Mamo-chan when I was the Moon Princess and you didn't tell me?!" said a very astonished Usagi.
    "Uh-oh. Get ready for another tongue duel you guys," said Makoto.
    "What I did back then was and still is none of your business, Usagi!" said Rei.
    "Mamo-chan IS my business Rei! I was supposed to marry him!"
    "Um, excuse me, Rei, Usagi, I think-" began Jed.
    "YOU STAY OUT OF IT!!" the girls said and they began to call each other names and stick out their tongues at each other.
    "Don't say I didn't warn you," said Makoto. "I don't know about you guys, but I've had enough for one day. I just remembered, I've got to go to the store and get some food for dinner tonight. See ya." She said but not before giving her brother a kiss goodbye. "Give me a call once in a while, ok Max?"
    "Max?" asked Jadeite.
    "My name here is Maxfield Stanton, Jed." said Neffy. He turned back to Makoto. "I will."
    "You'd better. Make sure he does, Naru. Goodbye guys."
    "See you later Mako-chan," said Minako.
    "See you tomorrow," said Usagi.
    "Goodbye Mako-chan," said Rei.
    "Well, I'm off. Gotta keep Artemis out of the catnip," said Minako winking.
    "Yeah, me too. Luna's gonna kill me if she finds out I didn't do my homework. Again. See ya Naru-chan!" said Usagi.
    "See ya at school tomorrow, Usagi-chan," said Naru.
    After the girls said goodbye to the rest and left Rei turned to her brother and asked, "Well, have you thought it over? There's plenty of room, you know."
    "Are you sure your grandfather won't mind having me back. After all I did disappear rather strangely."
    "I'm sure he'd be happy to have some more help around the temple, Jed."
    "What about this Chad of yours?"
    "He'll get used to you. I'll just pass you off as my cousin, since I don't have any brothers in this life."
    "Thank you, Rei. I'd hate to impose on you and your grandfather like this."
    "Quit worrying, Jed. It's ok I tell you. Grandpa's always saying Chad's a little lazy," said Rei giggling a little. "Now about your name..."
    "What's wrong with it?"
    "Nothing. We just need an Earth name for you that's all."
    "Can't I use one of my old ones?"
    "Uh-uh don't think so. People might recognize them and start asking questions."
    "May I make a suggestion?" asked Neffy.
    "Um, sure Nephrite," said Rei.
    "Since Jed's always liked the name Jed, why not use Jedidiah Leland?"
    "Jedidiah? Can't you do better than that Nephrite?" said Jed.
    "You can just shorten it to Jed," said Rei.
    "I still don't know. I like choosing my own names. Still, it's not too bad if you drop the 'idiah' part. Jed Leland. I like it."
    "I'm glad you like it. I got it from one of their movies."
    "Which one?"
    "I don't think you've seen it, it's rather old. It's one of those black and whites by someone named Orson Welles. Citizen Kane, I think."
    "Yes, I've heard of it. Maybe I'll rent it sometime."
    "You should. It's a really good picture," said Opal.
    "Ready, Jed? Grandpa's probably worried by now," said Rei getting ready to leave.
    "I better go Nephrite. Rei can be pretty impatient not to mention cranky when she's been from her boyfriend for long."
    "I am not! And Chad is not my boyfriend," she said.
    "I'll see you around, Jed. It's wonderful having you back," said Neffy.
    "I was talking about Endymion, Rei. Thanks Nephrite, Maxfield. I'll be seeing you. Don't let those two drive you insane. Goodbye everyone."
    "One of these days I'll kill him," said Zoisite once Jed and Rei were gone.
    "He's only telling the truth Zoisite. I think we've been bothering Nephrite long enough," said Kunzite.
    "What do you mean Kunzite," asked Naru.
    "We found a place," said Zoisite.
    "YOU DID?! That's great! When are you to moving out?" said Neffy.
    "Neffy! That's no way to act toward your friends and MY brother," said Naru.
    "Sorry, Naru."
    "We haven't exactly decided if we'll take the apartment yet. The rent is a little steep," said Kunzite.
    "We can pitch in, if you need some help," said Naru.
    "Thank you, sis. I appreciate it but I think we'd rather do this ourselves," said Zoisite.
    "Perhaps, if you got jobs," said Raistlin.
    "Why not?! Kunzite can work with Neffy and me at Mama's store and Zoisite can, well I don't know what he can do?" said Naru.
    "I hear Fairview Park's looking for another gardener," said Opal.
    "What happened to Mr. Baxter?" asked Neffy remembering the incident with the senshi at the park.
    "Oh he's ok. He just wants someone to help him so there'd be someone to care for the park once he retires," said Opal.
    "Just what I needed. A bunch of smelly weeds," said Zoisite.
    "You don't have to work there if you don't want to Zoisite," said Naru annoyed with her brother.
    "Good, 'cause I'm not!"
    "Zoisite, please," begged Kunzite.
    "Why can't I just be a housewife?" he whined.
    "Don't worry Zoisite. We'll think of something. Naru, you're sure about the job at your mother's?" said Kunzite.
    "Yeah. She's always saying she could use some more help. Even with the three of us, there's still a lot to be done. You see, Neffy makes the jewelry which leaves Mama and I to take care of the books and customers. I'm at school most of the time so it's just Mama out in the front."
    "I'll think about it. Thanks Naru, maybe we will take the apartment after all."
    "I'm still not working in any garden," said Zoisite. Kunzite shot him an angry look.
    "Isn't time you went home, Naru?" asked Neffy.
    "I guess."
    "What's wrong?"
    "I was hoping you'd take me out today, Neffy."
    "You two go on out. You haven't been together in weeks," said Opal.
    "Just treat her nice all right?" warned Zoisite.
    "I will. Coming Naru?" said Neffy turning to Naru.
    "Yeah, but where are we going?"
    "It's a surprise."
    


	10. Part 10: Kouryuu (Garnet)

Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon
    
    Jewel Senshi
    
    By Sakura
    
    Part Ten
    
    Kouryuu(Garnet)
    
     
    
    It was the middle of the night as a meteor streaked across the sky. It crashed with a loud boom that woke half the city and created a crater half a block wide. But before those curious and brave enough got near the crater, the meteor (actually some sort of pod) rose out of the crater and hovered near an abandoned apartment building. Once the pod was satisfied, it entered the penthouse apartment.
    
     
    
    (Later)
    
    A figure in a blue outfit with gold trim looked out over the balcony at the city. 
    
    Alan: Queen Beryl was right about Earth. There shouldbe more than enough energy to save the Doom Tree. (Brings out flute) If only you had lived Ann. I'm so lonely without you, my love.
    
    (He brought the flute to his lips and began playing a tune. The one she liked so much.)
    
     
    
    (The next day)
    
    Naru:Hey Usagi-chan! Have you heard the news?
    
    Usagi:What's up Naru-chan?
    
    Naru:We're getting two new students at school today.
    
    Usagi:Any of them boys?
    
    Naru:One's a guy. Anyway Usagi, I thought you were hung up on Mamoru.
    
    Usagi:I am! It's just that Mako-chan and Minako-chan still haven't got boyfriends yet. I 
    
    hope he's cute. 
    
    (giggles) Naru: Uh-oh Usagi, we're gonna be late. Ms. H'll kill us. C'mon Usagi!
    
    (She grabs her friend and pulls her down the street towards the school.)
    
    Haruna-sensei:Class I'd to introduce our new transfer students, Alan Granger and Ariel 
    
    Mayfair.
    
    (A boy with sandy blond hair stands next to her.)
    
    Alan:Um, hello. (Glances around the classroom.)
    
    Usagi: (whispering to Naru) God he's gorgeous!
    
    Ariel: (entering classroom; she has purplish-red hair and eyes and a white bow is in her hair) Sorry I'm late. Are you Ms. Haruna?
    
    Haruna-sensei:Yes, I am. You must be Ariel.
    
    Ariel:Yes, I'm sorry I'm late Ms. Haruna but, the bus got stuck in traffic.
    
    Haruna-sensei:Well, I was just about to introduce you to the class. As I was saying class, 
    
    I'd like you to say hello to our other new student. Ariel Mayfair.
    
    Ariel: (smiling) Hi. It's real nice to be here.
    
    Usagi: Minako-chan?! What's she doing here and what did she do to her hair?
    
    Naru: (whispering) Doesn't she look a lot like Minako, Usagi?
    
    Haruna-sensei: Alan is from England and Ariel is from America, so their ways will be 
    
    different from ours. Just give them time to adjust. Alan and Ariel, you may 
    
    sit at those desks over there.
    
    Ariel: (to Alan) Do you mind if I take the one by the window?
    
    Alan:Not at all. Go ahead. (makes room for her to pass)
    
    Ariel: Thanks. I'm Ariel by the way. (holds out her hand)
    
    Alan:I heard. I'm Alan Granger. (shakes her hand without looking at her)
    
    (The two students take their seats)
    
    Haruna-sensei:Now would everyone take out your English books....
    
     
    
    (Lunch time; Usagi & Naru are sitting together)
    
    Usagi:I can't believe it Naru-chan. Minako-chan's got to be up to something. I've gotta find out what she's doing in MY school.
    
    Naru:Are you sure she's Minako, Usagi? Maybe she's just someone who looks like her.
    
    Usagi: I'm positive Naru-chan. She's got to be Minako-chan!
    
    Melvin: (pops out of nowhere) Hi de ho girls. Want to hear the latest gossip?
    
    Naru: Not really Melvin. Can't you see we're eating here?
    
    Usagi: What kind of gossip?
    
    Melvin: (brings out notebook & flips through it) It's about the new girl, Ariel Mayfair. She's from America.
    
    Naru: We already knew that dweebmeister. We all heard Ms. H. say that this mornng.
    
    Melvin: But that's not all. I thought her name sounded familiar, so I looked her up on the Internet during Study Hall. She's related to one of the world's richest families. Her parents died in that TWA plane crash last year and left her all their money. She's loaded.
    
    Usagi: Then what's she doing here? If I had lots of money, I'd live in a palace and have lots of servants.
    
    Melvin: I don't know but, I can find out.
    
    Naru:Uh-oh. Here she comes. Better get lost, Melvin. I don't think she's the type that likes gossip. Especially when it's about her.
    
    Melvin: Why Naru? Maybe I can ask her if she wants to join my snailwatching club.
    
    Usagi:Get a life Melvin! There's no way THAT girl'll talk to you.
    
    Makoto: (from her spot) Hey Melvin, I think I saw some inchworms near the track.
    
    Melvin: Thanks Kino-san. Maybe I'll talk to her later. See you Usagi, Naru. (heads for the track)
    
    Usagi:Thanks Mako-chan!
    
    Makoto: Sure Usagi! (goes back to eating with Ami, Mara, and Deana)
    
    Ariel: Hi, mind if I join you? It gets kinda hot in the sun.
    
    Naru:Sure. Go right ahead.
    
    Usagi:All right Minako-chan, what are you up to? What are you doing at my school?
    
    Ariel:You must be mistaken. My name's Ariel.
    
    Usagi:You can't fool me Minako-chan. I know that's you under that wig. Now take it off. (pulls her hair) Hey this stuff's real. Did you dye it or something Minako-chan?
    
    Ariel:I don't know who you think I am, but I told you I'm not this Minako person. I'm Ariel Mayfair from America. I got here only last night.
    
    Naru:You'll have to excuse her. You see, you look exactly like our friend Minako.
    
    Usagi:You mean you're really not Minako-chan?
    
    Ariel:That's what I've been trying to tell you.
    
    Usagi:Gee, I'm sorry. I didn't know. Honest. Sorry I pulled your hair; I thought you were my friend trying to pull a prank on us.
    
    Ariel:Hey, it's ok. Could happen to anyone. You're Usagi Tsukino right?
    
    Usagi:Yeah, and this's my friend Naru Osaka. Pleased to meet you. 
    
    Ariel:Same here.
    
    (They go back to eating lunch)
    
     
    
    (A few minutes later)
    
    Naru:Wow, that's beautiful. Where's that music coming from?
    
    Usagi:What music Naru-chan? I don't hear anyth- (hears a flute)
    
    Ariel: Must be somewhere nearby if we can hear it way out here. Let's go check it out.
    
    Usagi:Yeah! Let's go! (jumps up and scatters crumbs everywhere; she starts to run off)
    
    Naru:Wait for us Usagi-chan!
    
    (They follow the music and see Alan leaning against a tree playing an odd ornate flute. A crowd of girls surround him. The girls push their way through the crowd)
    
    Girl 1:(Hearts in her eyes) He's soooo dreamy!
    
    Girl 2:He's soooo romantic. I wish he'd play the flute just for me.
    
    Makoto: (dreamy look on her face) He's just like my old boyfriend!
    
    Naru: Oh boy here we go again.
    
    (The crowd eventually thins out as the end of lunch period draws near. A few girls remain, one of them is Ariel who is sitting off to one side staring at Alan. The bell for the end of lunch rings, Alan stops playing. He starts to go back to class when he notices Ariel and how much she looks like Ann.)
    
    Alan:Has she somehow found her way here? Is she alive? (to Ariel) Ann?
    
    Ariel:It's Ariel remember? We sat next to each other this morning.
    
    Alan:Ariel? Sorry, for a moment I though you were someone else.
    
    Ariel:Your girlfriend? (He looks hurt) Sorry, I didn't mean to pry...
    
    Alan:It's all right. God she's beautiful. Not even Ann looked this beautiful back then when we had plenty of energy to spare.
    
    Ariel:You must really miss her, if you thought I was her. I bet you write her everyday.
    
    Alan:She died a long time ago.
    
    Ariel:I'm so sorry. I didn't know.
    
    Alan:I do miss her though. A lot. You remind me of her a little. She used to stare at me like you did whenever I played.
    
    Ariel:You're really good. How long you've been playing the flute, Alan?
    
    Alan:As long as I can remember. I taught myself.
    
    Ariel:Wow that's really amazing. I've had piano lessons ever since I was four and I'm no where as good as you are with that flute. You should join the orchestra or something. Well gotta go, lunch's over. (gets up and brushes off her uniform)
    
    Alan:Wait Ariel. Would you, um, like to hear me play some more?
    
    Ariel:Sure Alan, I'd love to. When?
    
    Alan:Today after school sound all right to you?
    
    Ariel:Sure. No, can't. I'm supposed to meet Usagi-san and Naru-san after school. They're going to show me around. How about tonight?
    
    Alan:No, I can't. I've still got some unpacking to do.
    
    Ariel:Well, some other time then. See you around Alan. (goes back to class)
    
    Alan:(whispering) Ariel Mayfair, you will be mine. (watches her leave)
    
     
    
    (On the way to the arcade)
    
    Usagi:So what did you and Alan do, Ariel? You didn't come back till past the bell.
    
    Naru:Yeah, you were still sitting there like a zombie when I left.
    
    Ariel:(blushing) We didn't do anything really. We talked just all.
    
    Usagi:Well, what's he like? Mako-chan's got a huge crush on him and I bet she'd like to get the buzz on him. So spill.
    
    Ariel:Well, I don't think I should, but all right. He's definitely single.
    
    Naru:No way! A major hunk like him hasn't got a girfriend?
    
    Ariel:No. He doesn't. Anyway, he told me he's been playing the flute for a very long time, plus he taught himself how.
    
    Naru:Wow that's so cool! I wish I could play an instrument, but all I can play is 'Chopsticks' on the piano, and I'm not that good at it.
    
    Usagi:No girlfriend? That's great! I've gotta tell Mako-chan!
    
    Ariel:I don't think you should just yet, Usagi.
    
    Usagi:Why not Ariel?
    
    Ariel:Because, well, he did kinda ask me out today.
    
    Naru:No way! When was that?
    
    Ariel:During lunch, while we were talking.
    
    Usagi:So when's your date? (winks and nudges her)
    
    Ariel:We don't have a date.
    
    Usagi:All right, so when are you two going out?
    
    Ariel:(curtly) We're not.
    
    Usagi & Naru:NANI?!
    
    Naru:You turned him down?! A hunk like that? Are you out of your gourd. I'd go out with him, 'cept I've already got a boyfriend.
    
    Usagi:Me too, but I've got Mamo-chan.
    
    Ariel:Well, maybe I will later, but we just met. I don't believe in going out with someone you just met. Besides there's-- nevermind.
    
    Usagi:(going into nosy gear) You've got a boyfriend don't you?
    
    Ariel:No I don't. It's just well--
    
    Naru:Well, what? You've got a secret identity or something? (giggles)
    
    Ariel:How could she know that? Is she from the Talamasca?
    
    (They reach the arcade; Andrew comes out for a breath of air)
    
    Andrew: Hello Usagi-chan. Hello Naru-chan. Who's your friend?
    
    Usagi:Andrew!!
    
    Andrew: You must be new in town. I don't remember seeing you here before.
    
    Ariel:I'm Ariel. I just moved here from America. Usagi-san and Naru-san've been 
    
    showing me around.
    
    Andrew: It's nice to meet you Ariel-san. Well, got to go back to work. Are you girls 
    
    coming in?
    
    Usagi:Any new Sailor V games Andrew?
    
    Andrew: No I'm afraid not, Usagi-chan. But we just got a Sailor Moon one. You girls 
    
    want to try it?
    
    Usagi:No way! A Sailor Moon game?! I gotta see this! C'mon Naru-chan, Ariel-chan! (dashes inside)
    
    Naru:Hey Usagi-chan! Wait up will you?!
    
    Ariel:(noticing a black cat tugging at her sock) Um, Naru-san, could you tell Usagi-san that I just remembered I still have some unpacking to do.
    
    Naru:Sure Ariel-san. See ya tomorrow at school. (goes inside)
    
    (Ariel follows the cat into an alley and leans against the wall, crossing her arms)
    
    Ariel:OK Salem, what's up?
    
    Salem:Ariel, you've got to be careful with those two. I sensed somehting coming from 
    
    them.
    
    (He is about the same size and age as Artemis and has a crescent moon on his forehead in a slightly lighter shade of black.)
    
    Ariel:Talamasca?
    
     
    
    She and the cat had run away from an organization known as the Talamsca. Ever since she started using her powers to fight crime, she and her 'pet' had been followed by people from the Talamasca. She knew about them. All of her family knew about the Talamasca and their search for people like her family.
    
    Ever since the incident with her cousin Rowan Mayfair, all Mayfairs connected to her by blood had contacted their relatives and warned them about the organization. She really hadn't believed it at first. But when she turned fourteen her family moved from city to city trying to elude the spies for two years. Now with her parents dead and no one willing to take her in once they forund out about her, sixteen year old Ariel had moved to Japan in hope of finally escaping the Talamasca. 
    
     
    
    Salem:No. They're definitely not Talamasca spies. They're something else. I don't know what just yet. Just don't get too close to them.
    
    Ariel:Don't worry, Salem. I can take care of myself, remember?
    
    Salem:I know, but I don't want those so called ghostbusters to get you before we've found the other senshi.
    
    Ariel:All right Salem, you win. Let's go home.
    
     
    
    Alan is walking home and notices a small blue kitten in the middle of the street. This poor thing is scared stiff and can't move. Alan runs into the street and rescues the kitten from certain death.
    
    Alan:Daijoubu desu ka, koneko-chan? (He examines the kitten, then gently puts it down on the sidewalk.) There you go. Safe and sound.
    
    (He starts to walk home again. When he reaches his building, he hears a soft mew behind him.)
    
    Alan:What are you doing here koneko-chan? Don't you have a home?
    
    Kitten:(sadly) Mew.
    
    Alan:No home? A cute little thing like you?
    
    Kitten:(sadly) Mew.
    
    Alan:Well, I guess I can let you stay with me, but you've got to do what I say, ok? I've got some very dangerous things that a kitten shouldn't play with, understand? (picks up kitten)
    
    Kitten:Meow!
    
    Alan:Good. Now you need a name. I can't keep calling you koneko-chan. I know, I'll call you Skie. You're about the same color as the sky. (starts to go inside the building)
    
    Ariel:Hi Alan!
    
    Alan:Huh? Oh hi Ariel. I thought you were with Usagi-san and Naru-san.
    
    Ariel:I was, but I'm on my way home now. This is where you're living?
    
    Alan:Yes my parents own the penthouse apartment.
    
    Ariel:Wow! The penthouse. It must have some view.
    
    Alan:It does, but it's nowhere as good as the view I'm seeing now. (She blushes) Would you like to see it? I can play my flute for you while you look.
    
    Ariel:Um, well, (Salem shakes his head no) maybe another time Alan. Homework and all. See you around. (Sees Skie in Alan's arms) Oh what a cute little kitten! Is she yours? (pets Skie)
    
    Alan:Well, I guess she is. She followed me home.
    
    Ariel:She's soooo cuuuuute. Hello there kitty. (Skie licks her face) Hey I think she likes 
    
    me.
    
    Alan:I think so too, though she's not the only one who likes you. (Ariel blushes again)
    
    Ariel:So what are you going to call her?
    
    Alan:Skie. Because of her color.
    
    Ariel:That's perfect for her, and it's cute.
    
    Alan:(sees Salem) I see youhave a cat too Ariel.
    
    Ariel:Oh, yeah I almost forgot. This is Salem. (picks up the cat)
    
    Alan:How do you do Salem. (tries to pet the cat)
    
    (Salem squirms and jumps from her arms. He runs off toward their house)
    
    Ariel:Salem! Come back here you jerk! Sorry Alan, gotta go! Salem you stupid cat, come back here! (runs after the cat)
    
    (Alan watches her until she fades from his sight.)
    
    Skie:Mew?
    
    Alan:(going into Kuno gear) No matter how you try to flee me Ariel, my goddess, you will never escape. I will have you by my side.
    
     
    
    (In Ariel's bedroom)
    
    Ariel:(very angry) All right cat, explain yourself.
    
    Salem:I was just trying to protect you, Ariel. That guy was giving me the creeps. (tries to run between her legs)
    
    Ariel:Not so fast buster. (picks him up and stares at him) I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself. Just because you don't like a guy doesn't mean you have to go ruin it for me.
    
    Salem:But Ariel, I -
    
    Ariel:No buts Salem. I'm not going to spend the rest of my life living with just you. (puts him on the bed) Maybe I will go out with Alan after all. (Salem starts to say something, she glares at him and he quick shuts his mouth) All right Salem, let's get this stuff unpacked. (goes to unpack)
    
     
    
    (Later at the arcade, the gate slides open wide enough for a black and brown striped cat to crawl under. The doors open at the cats approach and she goes inside. She goes to the Sailor V game and jumps onto the controls. The screen lights up)
    
    Game:Welcome to Sailor V's video challange. Touch the screen to continue. (The cat touches the screen with her paw)
    
    Hecate: This is Hecate reporting. Password: 'All that glitters is not gold.'
    
    Game:Key in authorization code. (Hecate keys in her code) Welcome Hecate. What do you have to report?
    
    Hecate: The others and I need information on these new youma, Artemis. (Artemis' face appears on the screen.)
    
    Artemis: You know it's me?! How'd you find out Hec?
    
    Hecate: Luna warned me you'd try to trick me like you did her. Anyway I knew that was your voice. Now can we get back to business, Artemis?
    
    Artemis: Um, sure Hec. Our senshi don't know much about these youma either. I was hoping you knew more.
    
    Hecate: That's just great.We can't fight an enemy we know nothing about.
    
    Artemis: I quite agree, but we just can't sit and watch while they suck out all the earth's 
    
    energy.
    
    Hecate: So what do you suppose we should do then, Artemis?
    
    Artemis: Well, with both teams fightitng these youma, we should be able to find our 
    
    answers more quickly.
    
    Hecate: Good idea, Artemis. I'll have my team patrol half the city, and yours could do the 
    
    other half. 
    
    Artemis: Right. I'll get right on it. Say hello to Chang and the others for me.
    
    Hecate: I will. Oh and Artemis, I wanted to ask you something. It's about the new girl at Usagi and Naru's school. Do you think she could be behind all this? She did show up about the same time as the youma.
    
    Artemis: I did see her walking with Usagi and Naru today, but I didn't pick up any
    
    negavibes. But there's something about her though.
    
    Hecate: Could she be one of the senshi?
    
    Artemis: It's a possiblity. I'd keep an eye on her if I were you.
    
    Hecate: Right. Arigato, Artemis. (closes the channel and leaves the arcade) Another 
    
    senshi? But which one? One of mine or Luna's?
    
     
    
    (A few days later; Naru is walking towards Ariel's house and her communicator beeps)
    
    Naru:Yeah, who is it?
    
    Deana:It's me Naru. We need your help in Shinjuku pronto!
    
    Naru:Another youma, De?
    
    Deana:You bet. And this one's a big one.
    
    Naru:I'm on my way. (shuts her communicator and runs to Shinjuku. Once there, she ducks into an alley) Amber Power, make up! (insert stock senshi henshin sequence)
    
     
    
    Meanwhile, Sailors Moonstone and Onyx were desperately trying to dodge attacks from their latest Cardian youma. The Cardian stood about six feet tall and had six arms and a tail. Each set of arms was different. Two arms were human, another two were snakes, and the last were cybernetic claws. One leg was metal while the other appeared to be normal.
    
    She was wearing pale blue body armor with short silver sleeves adn had grey fur topped silver boots. On her head was a silver helmet similar to a viking's and her long, wavy white hair hung down her back under the helmet. She held a sword in each of her human hands.
    
    (Cardian strikes out at Moonstone with one of her snakes. Moonstone leapts out of the way, but the Cardian's tail wraps around her waist. Onyx dodges the claws and swords.)
    
    Sailor Amber: Amber...GLUE!!! (Cardian gets glued to the ground)
    
    Sailor Onyx: All right! Amber! Now you're in some serious danger bitch!
    
    Cardian: I think not brat. (weaves a complex pattern with her arms, then vanishes and 
    
    reappears behind Onyx. She grabs her with her claws then attempts to bite her 
    
    with the snakes)
    
    Jewel Sailor:Heart....BEAM!!! (a beam of hearts hit the claws and the Cardian drops 
    
    Onyx)
    
    Cardian: Who dares?! Show yourself!
    
    Jewel Sailor:(steps out from an alley. She is wearing a senshi uniform with long sleeves and a white skirt. She has white short boots and a mask matching her hair. 
    
    A white bow is in her hair) I dare, you reject from the Mojoverse! I'm the 
    
    Jewel Sailor and my navy wants your hide, scum! Heart...BEAM!!!
    
    (Cardian blocks the beam with her swords)
    
    Amber:Amber Web...ENTANGLE!!! (Cardian's arms get tangled)
    
    Onyx:Onyx Beam...FIRE!!! (Cardian's tail gets hit and releases Moonstone)
    
    Moonstone: Arigato, Onyx.
    
    Onyx:It ain't over yet, kiddo. We've still got to deal with this thing.
    
    Amber:(walks up to the Cardian and looks right at her) Who are you? Who sent you and 
    
    why are you stealing our energy? (Cardian laughs and kicks her in the legs 
    
    knocking her down)
    
    Jewel Sailor:Heart...BEAM!!! (The beam blasts through the Cardian's chest armor) Ima! Before it recovers!
    
    Onyx:I don't know who you are. If you think you can order us around, you've-
    
    Amber:Onyx! Hurry! (the armor starts to repair itself)
    
    Onyx:Onyx Beam...FIRE!!! (Cardian is stunned)
    
    Moonstone: Moon...Discus...MAGIC!!! (She throws her frisbee adn the Cardian turns to 
    
    smoke then a black card) (to Jewel Sailor) Thanks for the help are you a 
    
    senshi like us?
    
    Jewel Sailor: Don't know. Maybe I am and mabye I'm not. (picks up the card)
    
    Amber:What's that?
    
    Jewel Sailor: Just a piece of paper. Well our work's done here. See you around (runs off)
    
    Onyx:Talk about rude.
    
    Moonstone: I wonder who she is. And what did she mean maybe or maybe not she's one 
    
    of us?
    
    Onyx:Well maybe she's one of Usagi's team. That's probably what she meant, De. What is it Naru?
    
    Amber:I was just thinking. I might know who she is.
    
    Onyx:Who? Do you remember her from back then?
    
    Amber:No. But she does look a lot like the new girl at school. She's the only one who has purplish-red hair.
    
    Onyx:You don't mean Ariel Mayfair, do you?
    
    Amber:Yep.
    
    Moonstone: Didn't she arrive a few days ago. Around the same time as these youma?
    
    Amber:Yeah, but I don't think she's behind them, De.
    
    Moonstone: Then why didn't she help us before if she was here?
    
    Amber:I don't know. Maybe because we were able to defeat them with Opal and Raistlin 
    
    around.
    
    Onyx:I think we'd better tell Hec about this. Maybe she knows what's going on.
    
    (They detransform and run off to Nephrite's.)
    
     
    
    (At Ariel's)
    
    Ariel:Salem, I'm home.
    
    Salem: It's about time. I was about to go crazy from hunger.
    
    Ariel:It can wait Salem. There was another one of those card monsters again. (pulls a black card from her pocket)
    
    Salem:Same as the others?
    
    Ariel:Yep. As soon as one of the senshi destroyed it, the monster turned into this.
    
    Salem:Let me see it, Ariel. (she puts it on a table. He jumps up and sniffs it) I don't know how to tell you this Ariel, but this card came from your friend Alan.
    
    Ariel:Alan?! No way Salem! Alan's a nice guy. Not just to me, but to everyone else at 
    
    school.
    
    Salem:He may be nice at school, but something tells me he's the Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde 
    
    type.
    
    Ariel:I'm not listening to you. I'm going out.
    
    Salem:Ariel! (she walks out the kitchen, down the hall) Ariel, please don't do this! (slams the door in his face and walks off in a huff)
    
     
    
    (At Neffy's)
    
    Naru: Then she just ran off without telling us who she was.
    
    Deana:She was down right rude.
    
    Opal:Purple-red hair?
    
    Naru:Hmm-mm. Do you know her?
    
    Opal:Not really, but she does seem familiar. I met someone with that color hair on 
    
    Venus once.
    
    Mara:Well, she can't be Sailor Venus because that's Minako.
    
    Hecate: Right. But she might not even be from Venus.
    
    Chang-O: Hec, I've got an idea. Why not contact Venus herself. Maybe she knows this 
    
    new senshi. You said she looks exactly like Minako, right Naru?
    
    Naru:She sure does. She really had Usagi fooled. (giggles)
    
    Raistlin: Sounds like a good idea. I'd make a point to remember someone who looks like 
    
    me, somaybe Minako does know her.
    
    Naru:(activates her watch communicator) Hey Minako, it's me Naru. Are you busy?
    
    Minako: (over the communicator)What's up Naru-chan? Another Dark Kingdom 
    
    monster?
    
    Naru:No. We just found another Sailor and we'd like to ask you something.
    
    Minako: Why do you need me? Didn't you guys ask Chang and Hecate?
    
    Naru: Yeah, but they don't know who she is. Opal said she might know her, but she's not 
    
    sure. 
    
    Minako: I still don't get it. Why do I have to be there?
    
    Naru: Well, she looks exactly like you, Minako.
    
    Minako: NANI?!!!
    
    Mara:She's not kidding, Minako. You've better come over to Nephrite's ASAP.
    
     
    
    (At Minako's)
    
    Minako: All right. I'm on my way and I'm bringing, Artemis. Minako out.
    
    (She runs down the stairs almost tripping over her cat)
    
    Artemis: Hey watch it, Minako! What's the rush? Another youma?
    
    Minako: No Artemis. Naru just called and she and the others need us at Nephrite's. Now.
    
    Artemis: Well aren't you going to tell me why we're going to Nephrite's without the 
    
    others?
    
    Minako: No time. She said something about a new senshi who looks like me.
    
    Artemis: That's impossible, Minako. There's only one Sailor Venus and I live with her.
    
    Minako: I know, that's why we're going. If it's some Dark Kingdom sleaze trying to trick
    
    them, they're gonna pay!
    
    (She picks up Artemis and runs out of the house)
    
     
    
    (At Neffy's)
    
    Opal: Thanks for coming so quickly, Minako.
    
    Minako: Hey, I'm just as curious as you are guys. (follows her to the living room) Hi guys, what's up?
    
    Deana: Minako, do you know anyone from America with purple-red hair?
    
    Minako: I don't think so. I really didn't get a chance to go to America. I was too busy inEngland being Sailor V. Why?
    
    Opal:I seem to remember meeting a girl on Venus with that hair color.
    
    Artemis: Now that you mention it, a purplish-redhead does sound familiar.
    
    Hecate: Of course she does, Artemis! She fits the description of one of the transfer students at Naru's school.
    
    Artemis: I know Hec. I was talking about when I was the princess of Venus. Do you suppose I could try a mind meld with you Opal?
    
    Opal: Sure Artemis, go ahead. 
    
    (The cat jumps onto the coffee table and stares at her. The moon on his forehead glows and a beam shoots at Opal's forehead. Her symbol appears. A few minutes later, he jumps off the table)
    
    Artemis: I know who our mystery senshi is girls.
    
    Minako: Well, who is she Artemis?
    
    Artemis: Minako, how much do you remember of your past life?
    
    Minako: Not that much really. Just bits and pieces like the rest of us. Why?
    
    Artemis: Well, it turns out that our new senshi is your cousin Arielle.
    
    Minako: I don't have any cousins Artemis, you know that.
    
    Artemis: I know, but I mean your cousin during the Silver Millennium. She had purple-red hair and looked exactly like you.
    
    Opal:That's right. She did. I remember he now. I think she was one of us.
    
    Naru:Arielle? Don't you mean Ariel?
    
    Artemis: No Naru, her name definitely was Arielle. Her parents in this time must have used the short version.
    
    Hecate: I knew she had to be one of us. She's Sailor Garnet isn't she?
    
    Artemis: Right as always Hecate.
    
    Deana:Sailor who?
    
    Hecate: Sailor Garnet. The last of the Jewel Senshi, Deana.
    
    Deana:Oh wow! We're finally a real team!
    
    Naru:Are you sure she's the last? I mean there might be others, right?
    
    Artemis: No, I don't think so Naru. There were definitely FIVE Jewel Senshi.
    
    Mara:What I don't get is why is she calling herself The Jewel Sailor, if she's supposed to 
    
    be this Sailor Garnet person?
    
    Salem:Maybe I can answer that. (the other cats go into defensive mode)
    
    Minako: Who are you?
    
    Mara:And how did you get in here?
    
    Salem:Don't tell me you've forgotten a handsome cat like me? I'm ashamed of you Artie, forgetting your own brother.
    
    Artemis: Salem?! Is that you?!
    
    Salem:You were expecting Brad Pitt? Of course, it's me bro. How've you been? (nuzzles Artemis)
    
    Hecate: Salem! Where the heck have you been?!
    
    Salem:Good to see you too Hec. How's it shaking, Chang?
    
    Minako: I take it you're Arielle's guardian.
    
    Salem:I a matter of fact, your highness, I am.
    
    Naru:You know who she is?
    
    Salem: I know all of you. You, for instance, are Princess Naru of Mercury; you are Lady Deana of the Moon Kingdom and cousin to Princess Serenity; you are Lady Opal of Triton; you are Prince Endymion's cousin Lord Raistlin Majere; and you are Princess Mara Jade of Titania's Onyx Province. You, of course, are Princess Minako of Venus.
    
    Deana:Wow, you really do know us. Do you know where Serenity's brother, Prince Tilion 
    
    might be?
    
    Salem:No, I don't. Sorry, my lady.
    
    Deana:Hey just call me De. In fact, just call us by name, we're not exactly royalty now.
    
    Artemis: So, you've been with Sailor Garnet all this time.
    
    Salem:Yeah. We just got our memories back a few months ago.
    
    Chang-O: What were you doing in America?
    
    Salem:Don't know. Well, we're here now. All right, listen up, Minako. We've got a major problem.
    
    Minako: What's wrong Salem?
    
    Salem:It's your stubborn cousin Minako-sama.
    
    Minako: Minako.
    
    Salem:Gomen, Minako. She's got it into her head that the cause of this new invasion of youma is someone other this boy she likes.
    
    Naru:You don't mean Alan, do you?
    
    Salem:Exactly.
    
    Minako: Who's Alan?
    
    Naru:Another transfer student at school.
    
    Minako: Is he cute?
    
    Naru:(blushes) He's a hunkmeister!
    
    Salem:That's not matters here ladies. What does matter is, that he's the one behind htese attacks.
    
    Naru:A hunk like him? You've gotta be kiddin' me.
    
    Salem: I wish I was Naru, but I'm not.
    
    Mara:How do you know he's the one?
    
    Salem:Because his scent was on one of those cards.
    
    All:(except Salem) What cards?!
    
    Salem:Whenever one of you destroyed a youma, it disappeared and a black card appeared.
    
    Naru:That's what she was holding! I thought it looked like a card.
    
    Salem:Anyway, this Alan's scent was on one of the cards.
    
    Minako: How do you know it's his?
    
    Salem:Because I 'met' him while Ariel and I were walking home today. I didn't like the way he was looking at her plus, I was getting major negavibes from him. So I ran.
    
    Hecate: You ran?! You?!
    
    Salem:Hey! It was the only way to get her away from him.
    
    Minako: Well, whatever's going on, I've got to tell the others on my team. Come on Artemis, let's go.
    
    Artemis: Right. Be careful you guys, this could get dangerous
    
    Salem:Don't worry, Artie. Salem's here.
    
    Artemis: That's what I'm afraid of.
    
     
    
    (At Alan's; Ariel knocks on his door)
    
    Alan:(from inside) Who is it?
    
    Ariel:It's Ariel, Alan. Can I come in?
    
    Alan:Ariel?! Can it be that she has come to profess her love for me? It must be! Why else would she have come? (opens the door) Ariel! What a nice surprise. Come in I was about to feed Skie.
    
    Ariel:Alan, I need to talk to you. And I want to apologize for this afternoon.
    
    Alan:No need, Ariel. Your cat was probably just jealous of me. I'd act the same way if I thought someone wanted to take you away from me. (takes her hand; she jumps but fights the urge to pull away) So what you you want to talk about Ariel? I knew it she came to tell me she loves me!
    
    Ariel:Alan, I don't know if you're aware of this or not, but there's been talk ofmonsters attacking people the past few days.
    
    Alan:Yes. I've heard about that, but haven't these, what are they called?
    
    Ariel:Sailor Senshi?
    
    Alan:Yes. Sailor Senshi. Damn those witches! Well, haven't they been beating the monsters?
    
    Ariel:Yeah well, but -
    
    Alan:If you're worried about being attacked, don't worry I'll protect you. (takes her hands; she blushes) I'll make sure none of my Cardians ever attack you, love
    
    Ariel:That's not what I was trying to say.
    
    Alan:Ariel, what does all this have to do with us anyway?
    
    Ariel:Have you heard about this new Sailor Senshi? The Jewel Sailor?
    
    Alan:I think so. She showed up a couple of days ago; wears an all white suit and a mask? As if nine weren't enough, now I've got one more bitch in a miniskirt to worry about.
    
    Ariel:Yes.
    
    Alan:Well, what about her?
    
    Ariel:I don't know how to tell you this, but, well, she's, uh, um, me.
    
    Alan:YOU?! You're the new senshi?! Why does ithave to be her?! Please tell me this is some sick joke.
    
    Ariel:I'm afraid so. I had to tell you because, well, my, um, partner said that you were behind the monster attacks.
    
    Alan:How can this be?! The only other woman I've ever loved is one of those damned Sailor bitches! Why did I have to come to this stupid planet? I should've stayed with Ann and died with her. How'd she find out I'm behind the Cardian attacks?
    
    Ariel:Please say it's not true, Alan. I really like you. A lot. Please tell me, I've gotta know!
    
    Alan:I don't want to hurt her, but I can't lie to her. What can I do? Either way I'll wind up hurting her. I might as well tell the truth now before it gets any worse. Ariel, I- (she looks at him pleadingly) I can't lie to you anymore. It's true. I am the one behind the attacks. In fact, I don't even really look like this. (turns into his alien form) This is the real me, Ariel.
    
    Ariel:Who are you? What are you? (tears fall from her eyes; she gets up)
    
    Alan:Ariel, please forgive me. I never meant to hurt you, and I still don't. I meant it when I said I'd protect you. (he steps toward her; she backs away)
    
    Ariel:Salem was right all along. Forgive me too, Alan. (she takes a garnet ring from her pocket and puts it on) Garnet Power, make up! (she is in the same uniform as the Jewel Sailor, except the sleeves are short like the others' and the trimming is the same shade as her hair and eyes. Gone is the mask. Garnets adorn her uniform, except at the front bow. There is a white jewel there. She has slightly shorter boots than the others' and her gloves come just past her wrists.)
    
    Alan:Ariel?
    
    Ariel:I'm sorry, Alan. In the name of Garnet, my guardian gemstone, I'll have to kill you. Garnet... (cups her hands above her head and forms a heart with them.) Heart...
    
    Alan:I know I should be fighting her, but I can't I love her too much. Not since Ann died have I ever loved someone so much.
    
    Ariel:(She lowers her hands; he just waits for it to end; she wraps her arms around him) I can't do it. I can't kill you. I love you! (lays her head on his shoulder and cries)
    
    Alan:Shh, it's all right, Ariel. It's all right. (strokes her hair; she continues to cry uncontrollably)
    
    (Alan begins to feel weak; changing back and forth from human to alien has taken its toll on him)
    
    Alan:I've got to get energy, but I can't go to the Doom Tree without leaving Ariel. She needs me now. I'll have to steal some of her energy. Oh forgive me, beloved. (pushes her away gently, but does not let go. He lifts her chin to look at her) I love you too. (kisses her)
    
    (Ariel holds on to him tightly as they kiss. She begins to feel faint and her uniform reverts to her school uniform. She is unconscious. Alan gently picks her up and lays her on the sofa.)
    
    Alan:Forgive me, my love. (kisses her once more and goes to check on the Doom Tree)
    
     
    
    (Later)
    
    (A Cardian double of the alien Alan is fighting against the Jewel Senshi and the Diamond Knight. He uses a duplicate flute to drain their energy. Opal and Onyx have been drained of energy, but have not yet reverted.)
    
    Moonstone: Oh no! Mara! (starts to run toward her)
    
    Amber:(stops her) De don't! (Cardian Alan plays his flute again) Cover your ears! If you listen to him, you'll wind up like Onyx and Opal! (There is a bright flash of light and the flute stops; they turn around.)
    
    Moonstone: Diamond Knight!
    
    D.K.:Are Opal and Onyx all right?
    
    Amber: I don't know. They were zapped by that thing.
    
    (The Diamond Knight draws his sword of diamonds and lashes at Cardian Alan; he jumps onto a nearby car.)
    
    D.K.:Shimatta!
    
    Amber:Moonstone, we've gotta help him!
    
    Moonstone: Hm-mm!
    
    Amber:Amber...GLUE!!!
    
    Moonstone: Moon....Discus...MAGIC!!! (Cardian Alan is so much dust; the real alien
    
    Alan appears) Oh no! My frisbee thingy didn't work! It's not fair! 
    
    Waaaaaaaaaah!
    
    Amber:I don't think it's the same youma. Look there's another one of those card things.
    
    Alan:(hovering in front of them) Surrender Sailor Senshi unless you don't want to see your Jewel friend alive again.
    
    Moonstone: What are you talking about creep?!
    
    Alan: I have your precious Jewel Sailor. If you want her back and unharmed, you'd better come to this address and surrender to me! All of you! I'm so sorry, my beloved, but using you to get rid of my enemies is the only way I can keep you with me.(throws a card with his address at them, then disappears)
    
    Amber:(picks up the card and reads the address) We'd better get Usagi-chan's team.
    
    D.K.:No time. As soon as Onyx and Opal recover, we're going after that scum. I don't want him to have time to set up a trap for us.
    
     
    
    (At Alan's; Alan is still in his alien form)
    
    Alan:(petting Skie) Soon the Doom Tree will have all the energy it'll ever need. Very soon. (smiles evilly) I'll feed those damned senshi the the Tree. Every single one of them. Every one, that is, except my beloved Ariel. (looks over to Ariel still unconscious on the sofa.)
    
    Onyx:(from outside the apartment) Onyx...Beam...FIRE!!! (the blast knocks the door off the hinges; the Jewel Senshi and Diamond Knight burst in) All right sleazeball, you're going down!
    
    Alan:(smiles) It's nice to see you again ladies. How about a little background music? (takes out his flute and starts to play.)
    
    D.K.:(Throws a rose at him and hits his hand; Alan drops the flute) Nice try scum, but we're quick learners.
    
    Opal:Where's the Jewel Sailor?
    
    Moonstone: Give her back!
    
    Alan:I don't think so dear. I'd doubt she'd want to go with you anyway.
    
    Amber:You creep! What did you do to her?!
    
    Alan:(smirks) Why nothing. Yet.
    
    Onyx:Onyx...Beam...FIRE!!! (he dodges the attack; it blasts down the door behind him, huge vines shoot out of the room and wrap around the senshi and knight. They begin to drain their energy.)
    
    Alan:Ha! Ha! Ha! You'll never escape the Doom Tree now Sailor Senshi. The Tree will drain you of all your energy until it's fully restored.
    
    Ariel:(recovering from the 'kiss') Alan? What's going on?
    
    (The senshi and knight revert back to their civilian forms.)
    
    Ariel:Alan! Stop this! Please!
    
    Alan:I can't Ariel. The Doom Tree needs their energy for me to survive. If it dies, I die.
    
    Ariel:Doom Tree? Please let them go tree! Please! (runs to Naru and tries to pull the vines off her then tries to free the others when she can't; a tear falls on one of the vines and they shake a little)
    
    D.T:Enough!!! I have had enough of this! (the vines let go of their prisoners; they fall to the floor; the vines retreat back the tree)
    
    Alan:Doom Tree, why did you stop? You need their energy.
    
    D.T.:I need love Alan, not just energy.
    
    Alan & Ariel: You can talk?!
    
    D.T.:Yes.
    
    Ariel:What are you?
    
    D.T.:I was once known as the Tree of Life, Sailor Garnet. Many years ago I lived alone on a beautiful planet. I had grown lonely so I created a race of beings to talk to. They were your people, Alan. As the years went by, my children became greedy and destroyed the planet for its energy. Soon only you and Ann were left. We were forced to leave our planet because their was no life left to substain us. By then I had lost the strength to talk. We travelled from planet to planet searching for energy. Ann died of starvation on a deserted planet and I was left with only Alan. (Alan begins to cry at the memories; Ariel comes up to him and places her hand on his shoulder.) Alan, you now love Ariel and Skie. You need to give me some of that love. That is all you have to do to keep me alive.
    
    Ariel:But you'll need more than love.
    
    D.T.:Yes. But love is the main thing to keeping me alive.
    
    Deana:(recovering from the energy drain) What happened?
    
    D.T.:Sailor Moonstone, please heal me of all this negative energy.
    
    Deana:Huh?
    
    Ariel:Just transform and heal it already!
    
    Deana:(sees Ariel) Hey, who are you?
    
    Ariel:Just do it, will you? I'm Sailor Garnet, a Jewel Senshi like you. Now heal that damned tree already!
    
    Deana:All right! All right! Moon Power, make up! Wait a sec! I can't heal anyone! I don't know how!
    
    Ariel:Here use this, baka! (rips the moonstone from her bow and hands it to her)
    
    Deana:What did you do that for?! (checks her uniform for damage; there is none; realizes she has had the power to heal all along; draws a circle before her with the moonstone, a faint circle of light appears) Moon...Healing...Escalation!!! (brings the moonstone to the center of the circle, a beam of pale blue light shoots from the jewel to the tree and engulfs it. When the light fades, the tree has reverted to a sapling.)(to Alan) Gee, sorry about your tree, I didn't know I'd kill it.
    
    Alan:You didn't kill it. Look there's a sapling. (picks it up) It still has a chance. This time I'll do it right.
    
    Ariel:And I'll make sure you do.
    
    Moonstone: Who are you? I know you're a senshi like me, but which one are you?
    
    Ariel:I already told you, weren't you listening? I'm Sailor Garnet. There's already four of you so, I guess that means I'm number five. (shakes her hand) I know Naru's a senshi too. I saw all of you transform back when the tree zapped you.
    
    Alan:I'm Alan, Sailor Moonstone. I'm really sorry about this. I know you hate me and think I'm evil, but you must understand that if the tree had died, I would have died with it.
    
    Moonstone: I could heal you too, if you want me to.
    
    Alan:You'd do that for me?! After what I tried to do to you and your people? You'd make a human?
    
    Moonstone: Sure. You're not really evil like that bitch Queen Beryl. What you did, you 
    
    did to survive. You couldn't be completely evil if you loved this Ann and 
    
    Ariel. So do you want me to heal you or not?
    
    (Alan looks at Ariel; she blushes and nods.)
    
    Alan:Hai. (hands Ariel the sapling)
    
    Moonstone: Moon...Healing...Escalation!!! (Alan is in his school uniform, but his hair is 
    
    still blue, but the pink streaks are gone. His ears are no longer pointed)
    
    Ariel:How do you feel?
    
    Alan:I feel... alive! For the first time in a long time, I feel wonderful (takes the sapling and puts it on a table; kisses Ariel; the other senshi are beginning to recover)
    
    Moonstone: We'll leave you, uh, lovebirds alone now. (reverts back to Deana)
    
    Deana:Shh, Minako, I'll explain on the way home.
    
    Mara:But the youma.
    
    Deana:I took care of it Mara. Go ahead do you sense any evil here?
    
    Mara:No, but-
    
    Deana: Come on Mara, let's go. They deserve a little privacy. (winks)
    
    (She reluctantly follows her friends as they quitely leave while Alan and Ariel are still embracing)
    
     
    
    AN:
    
    I just thought I'd try a different format. Did you like it, minna? C&C at Firia@linainverse.net.
    
     


	11. Part 11: Guess Who's Coming to Dinner Pa...

Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon
    Jewel Senshi
    By Sakura
    Part Eleven
    Guess Who's Coming to Dinner
    Part 1
    Ariel put her head on Alan's chest. She felt him wrap his arm around her. She loved it when he held her tight against him. She loved the feel of his muscular chest and arms surrounding her.
    The two had been living together ever since the incident with the Doom Tree. She insisted that he move into her house instead of her moving into his abandoned apartment building. It wasn't hard to convince him. He'd been more than willing to do anything for her.
    It was because of her resemblance to Ann. She had hair a similar color to hers and somehow her eyes had the same sparkle as Ann did. He hadn't been able to totally forget her. Even now he was thinking of her. He stroked Ariel's hair hoping to forget that day in space.
    They were on a barren planet somewhere in space. The Doom Tree was slowly withering away. So was Ann. There was no more energy left on the planet. Ann had refused to take energy from the tree.
    "I'll be fine, Alan. The tree needs the energy more than I do," she kept saying.
    There was no use arguing with her. Once Ann made her mind up, there was no turning back. He held her in his arms under the tree.
    "Don't worry Alan, I'm just tired. That's all. I just need to rest. Yes. I need to sleep." She put her head on his lap. He began to stroke her hair.
    "It'll be all right, my darling. We'll find another planet. One with more than enough energy for all of us." She closed her eyes. He went on stroking her. "We'll find a better planet. One that's a beautiful garden and you can have all the flowers you want Ann. Sleep, my love. Rest. You'll be stronger in the morning."
    He couldn't remember falling asleep. When he awoke, he saw it was well past sunrise. Ann was still asleep in his lap. He gently picked her head up and rolled her on her back. He was surprised she hadn't woken up yet.
    She really must've been tired. he thought. He bent and kissed her lips. Nothing.
    "Ann? Ann, wake up, beloved. It's morning. Ann?" He gently shook her then began to shake harder. "Ann! Come on Ann! Don't do this to me! Don't leave me here! Ann! You've got to wake up! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnn!" He pounded on her chest, but she was dead. Nothing would ever wake her again. He threw himself on her still body and sobbed as if his heart had been shattered. For it had.
    Later, he dug a shallow grave and covered her with a cairn of stones. A seemlingly endless river of tears fell down his face.
    "Ann, forgive me. I never meant for you to die here. I never meant for you to die at all. Don't worry, my love. I'll find a planet with more than enough energy for the Doom Tree. It's what you would have wanted. Maybe one day we'll be together again. Until then, wait for me. Farewell, my beloved. I love you." he knelt and kissed her exposed face one final time then placed the final stone on the cairn. His tears watered the stones.
    He walked back to the tree.
    "Doom Tree, it is time for us to leave this hunk of rock. I don't want you to end up like poor Ann. I don't want to lose the only friend I have left."
    The tree began to float upwards and slowly began its departure. Alan held onto its branches as they drifted off in space in search of more planets.
    Had he looked back at the grave, he would have noticed a small, red flower blooming. The flower opened revealing the upper half of a man. He began to laugh evilly as he watched the tree and Alan leave the planet.
    "Oh Ann..." he whispered.
    "Did you say something Alan?" asked Ariel rolling over so she could look at him.
    "Whu? Oh Ariel. Good morning, love."
    "Thinking about her again?"
    "Yes. I'm sorry. I know I should have been over her by now, but-"
    "You're not. It's ok. I understand. It's been months since my parents died, and I'm still not over it. You really must have loved Ann a lot if you still think of her."
    "I did. To tell the truth, Ariel, I still do. I love you too, but I still love Ann."
    "It's ok. A wound that deep's gonna take years for it probably to heal. I don't mind. I'll be here for you, Alan. I want you to know that." She put her arms around him and held him tight. He was about to say something when the alarm clock went off.
    "Damn! Why'd today have to be a school day!" she said as she sat up and turned it off.
    "We could, you know, call in sick today," he said putting his hands around her waist.
    "Sorry, love. Can't. We've got midterms remember?" she wriggled out of his grasp and began to get dressed.
    "Well, maybe next time." He began to get dressed himself.
    She left the room and brushed her teeth. When she came from the bathroom, she met Salem as she came down the stairs.
    "Ohayo, Salem."
    "Good morning, Ariel." he yawned. "Ariel we've got to talk."
    "Wait for cat? There hasn't been any signs of youma or the Talamasca for months."
    "It's not about that, Ariel."
    "Oh? Then what is it about Salem?" she asked. She didn't like where this was heading. She had an idea what he wanted to talk about and she wasn't about to discuss it with him.
    "Well, to be frank, I hope you and Alan are playing it safe."
    "What do you mean? Safe about what?"
    "Don't be coy with me girl. I know what you and Alan've been up to almost every night for the past few weeks."
    "I don't know what you're talking about. Alan and I have been doing nothing."
    "Nothing huh? Then I suppose I'm beginning to feel my age. Come off it Ariel! The noise you two make is enough to wake the dead!"
    "I'm not going to stay here and listen to this! You're not my parent! I'm going to school!" She grabbed the knob and nearly pulled the front door off its hinges.
    "Now? I hope you realize you've still got an hour before school starts," said Salem.
    "Good! I've got some more studying time! Don't wait for me!" She stormed out, slamming the door.
    "What's her problem?" said Salem as he went to the kitchen in search of food.
    "What was all that about Salem?" asked Alan who heard the shouting.
    "Uh, nothing."
    "Salem, if you said something to upset Ariel, I swear, I will personally sell you to a catgut factory. I'm going after her."
    He left Salem to be alone with his guilty conscience. "Gomen nasai, Ariel. I was just worried about you." He began to search for the catnip. "Now where did they hide it? Hey Skie, do you know where they put the catnip?"
    Outside on the streets of Tokyo, Ariel was still fuming over what Salem had said. She failed to notice a young man with short silver hair and silver eyes watching her from the other side of the street.
    Arielle? It has to be. No one in the Millennium had hair that color. the silver haired man thought as the magenta haired girl walked down the street. If she's here, maybe the others are here too. Maybe SHE'S here. He started to cross the street and approach the girl. Then he saw the look on her face. Looks like she's in one of her moods. Might as well wait 'till later. Same old Arielle. He smiled as he watched her dissappear down the street.
    "Damn that Salem! Why did he have to be so blunt. I probably wouldn't have minded if he'd been less direct," she muttered under her breath.
    "Ariel! Hey Ariel! Wait up!" said Alan as he ran down the street after her.
    "Damn it Salem! I told you I didn't want to talk about it!" she spun around ready to kick the cat. "Alan! I'm sooo sorry! I thought you were that baka cat." She grabbed hold of him and kissed him.
    "I could be a cat if you want me to, darling." He smiled. "'A rose by any other name would smell as sweet' but, never as sweet as you my queen." He handed her a rose the color of her hair.
    "Oh Alan! It's beautiful! You're the sweetest man I've ever known!" She kissed him again.
    "Let me pin it on you my love." He pinned the rose on her bow and it complimented her uniform beautifully.
    "Thank you sooo much Alan. You always know how to cheer me up." She heard a low grumbling noise. She began to blush. "Oh dear, I was so mad, I forgot all about breakfast."
    "Allow me to assist you by taking out for a meal, my lady." He offered his arm. She took it.
    "I'd be honored kind sir." She giggled as they went in search of an open restaurant.
    Later the two were walking down the street as a blonde haired blur whoosed past them.
    "Uh-oh! There goes hurricane Usagi again. We'd better get a move on if we don't want to be late like her," said Ariel as she began to pick up her pace.
    "You're right as always, my love," said Alan, and he followed her to their school.
    They managed to make it to class on time. Ms. Haruna was taking attendance as Usagi tried to sneak in again.
    "Melvin?"
    "Present," answered the class nerd.
    "Naru?"
    "Here!" came a nasal voice with a thick Brooklyn accent.
    Ms. Haruna heard Usagi's stomach growl as she snuck by her. "Usagi! You're late again!! It's another detention for you young lady!"
    Usagi sadly went to her desk and sat down.
    "Skipped breakfast again, Usagi-chan?" whispered Naru.
    "Ms. Haruna, there's a phone call for you," said a secretary.
    "Thanks Sarah. Class take a five minute study hall. I'll be right back."
    As soon as Ms. Haruna had stepped out of the classroom, the students began to collect in groups and gossip.
    "Hello?" said Ms. Haruna into the receiver. "Keith! I thought you had to fly to Australia today. Oh you're flight was cancelled? What? Sure I'd like to go out for dinner tonight? You made reservations at that new French restaurant? Great! You'll pick me up at six-thirty? Sure I don't mind the last minute notice. I'll see you at six-thirty. Bye." She could barely contain her excitement. In fact she couldn't at all she whooped and jumped for joy to the astonishment of the office staff.
    "Gomen nasai," she said sheepishly and quickly ran out of the office.
    "All right class, settle down," said Ms. Haruna with a huge smile on her face.
    "Looks like she's got a hot date for tonight, Naru-chan. Now I can sleep without getting into trouble," Usagi whispered to her friend.
    "Oh, Usagi-chan, you're impossible," whispered Ami.
    "I'm afraid I have some bad news. Something has come up and I won't be able to teach this afternoon. Since we can't get a substitute at such short notice, you all will have to go home after the lunch bell."
    The whole class cheered, except for Ami and Melvin (of course). "Told you so," said Usagi to Naru.
    "All right, that's enough! Let's get started. I'd like to cover as much as possible," said Ms. Haruna and she began to write on the blackboard.
    "So Ames, watcha going to do?" asked Usagi.
    Usagi and some of her classmates were outside discussing what they were going to do for the rest of the day.
    "I'm going to the library so I can catch up on my physics."
    "Geez, Ami all you do is study. You really gotta lighten up girl." said Ariel. "I'm taking Alan on a shopping spree at the mall."
    "Hey maybe I'll meetcha there later. I'm going to Crown's to see if there's any new games," said Usagi.
    "Usagi-chan you really should be studying. I know you failed your English test. Hey! You want me to tutor you?" asked Melvin.
    "Get lost Melvin," she answered. "You wanna go with me Naru-chan?"
    "Can't. Maxfield's taking me out for lunch today. I wasn't going to tell anyone because I'd get into trouble if I left school. But now it doesn't matter."
    "It must be getting serious if you're always going out with him, Naru-chan."
    "Usagi-chan!" she blushed profusely.
    "Hey, I'll go with you Usagi-chan. I need to brush up on my coordination," said Makoto.
    "Your coordination or your relationship with Andrew, Makoto?" smirked Ariel.
    "Hey! Keep your nose out of it, Ariel. This has nothing to do with Andrew. You know he's got a girlfriend."
    "Yeah and she's in Africa."
    "What's that supposed to mean?" she glared at the magenta haired girl.
    Ami saw Makoto was ready to kill her and thought she'd better do something about it. "Why don't we get started. We're wasting the day just standing here and talking."
    "You're right Ame! Let's go Alan!" Ariel grabbed Alan's arm and pulled him off in the direction of the mall.
    "Well, I'd better go. I've got a lot of studying to do plus a history paper," said Ami and she left for the library.
    "Well, see ya later Naru-chan. C'mon Usagi-chan." said Makoto. She and Usagi went to Crown's. Leaving Naru alone to wait for her boyfriend. A few moments later, he showed up.
    "There you are Naru. Where is everybody?" he asked after he noticed how quiet it was. Usually you could hear Usagi laughing or crying about some silly thing around lunch time.
    "Ms. H. had a date for tonight, so she gave us a half day. Everyone just left."
    "Well, then no one will mind if you leave with me. Shall we go?" he offered his arm.
    "Sure," she said taking his arm and left with him for their lunch date.
    At the mall:
    Ariel was having a ball going from store to store trying everything that caught her fancy. Alan however, was not. He got stuck with the packages, as usual, but he really didn't mind. As long as she was happy, he was happy.
    "Ariel how long are you going to be in there?" he asked as Ariel struggled with a dress she had found.
    "Almost finished, dear. Would you do me a favor and hold this for me?" she tossed her purse over the door and it landed on the packages causing them to fall out of his arms.
    "Um, sure." he said and picked up the packages.
    Moments later, Ariel came out wearing a strapless, magenta dress. "Ta-da!"
    Alan gave an appreciative whistle as she turned around for him.
    "You like it?"
    "Very much."
    "Good." She went back into the dressing stall and came back out a few minutes later carrying the dress. "I'll take this dress," she told the saleslady and paid for it.
    Later Alan began to feel a little hungry, not to mention tired from carrying all her packages. "Um, Ariel, do you think we should get something to eat now?"
    "Just as soon as I find some shoes to go with those dresses I brought," she said. "Tell you what, if you're tired, why don't you sit here and wait for me. I won't be too long. 'Kay?"
    "I'm not tired. I just thought you might be hungry."
    "You're so sweet," she kissed him on the cheek. "Go sit down and wait for me. I won't be long." She went off to a nearby shoe store.
    Left with nothing else to do, Alan went and sat down on a bench where a similiarally tired young man was sitting. He had long, shaggy brown hair that dangled over his eyes and he too was loaded with packages.
    "Your girl got you carrying her things for you too huh?" he said as Alan sat down with a sigh.
    "Yeah. She's a real shopaholic. But I can't help loving her."
    "Me too. Only she's not really my girl. She doesn't even know I exist most of the time. My name's Chad by the way."
    "Nice to meet you. I'm Alan." They shook hands.
    "CHAD!!! There you are! C'mon you're wasting time sitting there," said a black haired girl in a red dress. "Let's get going! Grandpa's going to have a fit if we're not back in time for dinner!"
    "Comin' Rei! Maybe I'll see you around!" he called to Alan as he gathered up the packages and followed Rei. "Later, dude!"
    "Hello Alan," said an all too familiar voice behind him.
    "ANN!!!!" He turned around and there she was. Just as she had been when he last saw her. She was still wearing her red outfit. In her hair was a red flower. "What are you doing here?! I-I thought you died!" He embraced her, overjoyed she was alive.
    "It was hard to find you, my love. Very hard. How long have you been here? Is the Doom Tree all right?"
    "Don't worry Ann, the tree's fine. In fact it's doing great. Maybe I'll take you to see it sometime."
    "I'm glad to hear that, darling. Why can't I see it now?"
    "Well, um, it's because, well I'm kind of busy now."
    "Oh? With what? Hey what's all that stuff?" She finally noticed all the packages near him.
    "These? They're um -"
    "Alan you won't believe it I found all the shoes I needed! And in one store! How 'bout getting some food now? Oh, hi."
    "Alan, who's this human? And what's she doing here with you?" said Ann glaring at Ariel.
    "Uh, Ann, this is Ariel. Ariel this is Ann."
    "Hi. Alan's told me all about you. It's nice to finally meet you," she said extending her hand. "Isn't she supposed to be dead?" she whispered to Alan.
    "Alan! How could you?!! After all we've been through!"
    "Ann, I swear I didn't know you were alive."
    "Ann, that girl has done something to him. She must be punished," whispered a tiny figure within the flower. Her eyes began to glow and she became even more furious.
    "Get away from him you hussy!" she blasted Ariel knocking her unconscious.
    "Ariel!" Alan ran to help her. "Ann how could you do this? She's done nothing to you. Please listen to me."
    "No you listen to me Alan! That slut's done something to your mind. She's trying to take you away from me!"
    "Ann, please. I beg you, stop this."
    "I'm sorry, Alan." She blasted him and he too fell unconscious. He began to glow and then disappeared. Seconds later he reappeared in Ann's arms. "This is for your own good, my love." She kissed him then disappeared in a swirl of lily petals.
    


	12. Part 11b: Guess Who's Coming to Dinner P...

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon
    Jewel Senshi
    By Sakura
    Part Eleven
    Guess Who's Coming to Dinner
    Part 2
    "Are you all right Arielle?" she heard a voice say as she struggled back to consciousness. She opened her eyes and saw a man with short silver hair bending over her.
    "W-who are you? Where am I?" she managed to ask once her head stopped spinning.
    "Thank Serenity you're not hurt badly. What happened Arielle?" he said helping her to her feet.
    "Just a minute buddy. Just who the hell are you?!" she said expecting more trouble. "You don't feel like one of those Talamasca creeps."
    "Lady Arielle, don't you remember me at all? It's me Prince Tilion. The princess's brother."
    "Tilion? That's right. Serenity did have a brother named Tilion. What are you doing here?"
    "That can wait, my lady. First I'd like to know what just happened."
    "Looks like my boyfriend's ex-girlfriend showed up and went ballistic when she saw me with him." She finally remembered Alan. "My God! Alan! Where's Alan?!" she frantically searched the area for him but could find no sign of Alan.
    "Lady Arielle, I'm afraid the alien took your friend and disappeared. I would've saved him, but they vanished before I could reach them. I'm sorry."
    "No! Alan! I've got to find him!" she rushed out of the mall, Tilion grabbed her arm before she could go any further.
    "Forgive me my lady, but I can not let you go alone. No telling what that alien's capable of."
    "Huh? Right! How could I be so stupid!" she slapped her forehead. "I gotta call the others. This is not a simple kidnapping case here. You're not in New York anymore Ariel." she reached for she SD Venus pin in her purse.
    "The others? The senshi? Are they here? You must tell me, my lady? How many of us survived the attack?" said Tilion with utter shock on his face.
    "Not now Tilion! This isn't the time or place for this. And stop calling me 'my lady'. My name's Ariel!" she put the pin on her blouse and lightly pressed it. A faint beep sounded and she began to call the other senshi. "De, Mara, Naru, Opal, anybody! Can you guys hear me?"
    Opal was in the middle of a class when her communicator beeped. Lucky for her the professor had his back toward the class. She picked up her notebook and bag and snuck out of the class as soon as she heard the beep.
    "Ariel? What's wrong? What happened?" she whispered after lightly touching a pin on her shirt.
    "Just come to my place. I can't talk about it here."
    "Hold on Ariel. I'm on my way. I'll get Raistlin." she rushed down the hall and out of the building towards the campus greenhouse. Something terrible must have happened. I've never heard her sound so desperate before.
    "Opal!" Raistlin said as his girlfriend burst into the greenhouse. He knew something was wrong from the expression on her face. "No need to tell me, love. Just tell me where to go."
    The two quickly ran for his car and leapt into it. Within seconds they were speeding to Ariel's house.
    
    "Naru, Mara, De, come in you guys!"
    "Maxfield, can I see you for a second?" Naru said coming from behind her mother's store.
    "What's wrong Naru-chan?" he asked once they left the store.
    "Shh. Ariel, what's up?" she asked her SD Mercury pin.
    "It's Alan! Just come to my place, okay? Opal's on her way." Ariel sounded heartbroken.
    "She sounds terrible. What happened Ariel?" asked Nephrite.
    "Just get over here!" was all she could say.
    "I'll call Mara and De. We'll be right there."said Naru.
    "I'll drive you over as soon as you've reached Mara and De." he said.
    "No way Neffy. You've got to stay here and cover for me if mom shows up. Bye!" she quick kissed him and ran out of the store before he could even think of anything to stop her.
    "Mara! De! It's Naru! Don't answer, just get over to Ariel's ASAP!"
    "C'mon De! We've got senshi business!" said a raven haired girl as she pulled her pale blue haired companion out of the arcade.
    "Aww De! I almost got that Sailor Moon doll!" she whined as tears began to fall down her cheeks.
    "I'm sure he's ok. Ariel, don't worry you'll get him back." said Salem. He was watching her pace back and forward across the kitchen. She's really taking this hard. This must be what Princess Serenity went through when Beryl kidnapped Endymion.
    "How can you be so calm Salem! She's got him and we don't even know where she took him!"
    "My lady, Ariel, you must calm down. Otherwise you won't be able to think clearly." said Tilion.
    "I'm thinking perfectly clear buster! Who do you think you are to tell me to calm down! He's not your boyfriend, he's mine!"
    "Ariel, please. Listen to yourself," said Salem.
    "Why should I listen to any of you? How do I know you're not in cahoots with that bitch!" she balled her fist and aimed for Tilion. He caught her wrist before the punch landed on his face.
    "Ariel, please you have to trust me. If I were on her side, I could've killed you to make sure you didn't follow," said the silver haired prince.
    "He's got a point there," added the cat.
    "All right. I'll wait for the others to show up then, I'll kill that bitch!" she punched her hand.
    "Ariel what's going on?" said several voices all at once. The other senshi had managed to get to her house at the same time.
    "I can explain a little but I'm afraid she's not in any condition to give a full explanation right now," said Tilion surveying the group in the kitchen. His eyes stopped when they met a pair of pale blue ones.
    "Just who the hell are you?!" asked Mara; fighting pose ready.
    "T-Tilion?! What are you doing here!" said De. She burst from Mara's grasp and rushed to the stranger.
    "Deana? Is that really you?" he couldn't believe his eyes. Oh Gods, let it be her. he prayed.
    "Well someone tell me what the hell's going on!!!" yelled Mara.
    "Well, he claims to be Prince Tilion. Princess Serenity's brother. But I think De just confirmed it," said Salem smirking at the happy couple.
    Mara's and Opal's eyes went wide. Mara went up to him and stared at his forehead, then brushed her fingers across it. Make up came off on her hand and under his silver bangs was a gold crescent moon.
    "It is you! Welcome to Tokyo, your highness," said Opal.
    "Hey doesn't anyone care about me?!!" cried Ariel bringing everyone's attention back to her. They all had sweatdrops over their heads.
    "What's wrong Ariel? You sounded worse than Usagi-chan when she loses at the Sailor V game," asked Naru putting her hand on her friend's shoulder.
    "We're here so, spill," said Mara.
    Opal glared at her. "Can't you be a little more considerate?"
    "Sorry. Tell us, what's wrong?"
    "Alan!" she sobbed then started crying her heart out. It was minutes before anyone could get a clear answer out of her.
    "The last thing I remember was that bitch blasted me. When I woke up, Tilion was standing over me." Ariel finally managed to tell her friends what had happened at the mall.
    "Well, I guess we should head back to the mall. Maybe she left some clues," said Naru.
    "Don't think it'll help much. I scanned the area around Ariel and found nothing," said Tilion.
    "Is this what she looks like?" asked Opal holding up a sketch she made of Ann.
    "Yeah. That's her all right. But she had a flower in her hair. On that side." Ariel said pointing at the sketch.
    "Can you discribe it to me? Maybe I could sketch it in. After all it may be a clue," said Opal taking back her sketch and picking up her pencil.
    "Excellent idea Opal! This flower may tell us where she's taken Alan," said Salem hopping onto her lap.
    Ariel described the flower as Opal's pencil flew across the paper. When she finished the flower, Salem looked up and stared at it.
    "Is this the flower she had?" asked Opal once again holding up her sketch.
    "That's the one!" said Ariel.
    "My god! That's a Kisenin flower!" said Raistlin. "I thought they were all extinct."
    "What's a Kise- whachamacallit?" asked Naru.
    "Kisenin flower, Naru," said Salem hopping from Opal's lap onto the table. "It's an extremely rare and deadly flower."
    "How can a flower be deadly?" asked De staring at Opal's sketch.
    "Believe me. This one is. It's not poisonous or anything. At least not in the way you would consider poisonous," said Raistlin.
    "What do you mean Raist?" asked Mara.
    "What he means is that Kisenin flowers poison the minds of those with weak wills," said Salem.
    "It brainwashes people?" said Naru.
    "Exactly. Kisenin finds someone with a weak will then possesses him. Once possessed the person's darkside grows stronger. He becomes consumed with hatred," said Raistlin.
    "Then the person goes on to infect other people until an entire planet is under Kisenin's influence. Eventually the planet is destroyed," Salem continued. "Many planets have been destroyed by a Kisenin flower."
    "Now that you mention it, I think that's what may have happened back home on Nemesis," said Raistlin. "Anyway that's not important. What is that, we sort of know what we're up against and, that not only Alan but the entire planet is in great danger."
    "That's what's causing all this fuss? A flower?!" said De who still didn't get it because she was too busy staring at Tilion.
    "Get with the program De! This is no time to be making gaga eyes at Mr. Mysterious over there!" said Mara. Both De and Tilion began turning red.
    "Right we gotta go save my Alan before that weed infects him!" said Ariel bursting out of her seat.
    "Hold it right there Ariel!" said Naru.
    "We don't even know where Ann is," said Tilion.
    "I think I do," said a voice from the doorway. They all turned and saw-
    "Nephrite! What are you doing here? I thought I told you to cover for me," said Naru.
    "I was listening to the news on the radio and I heard them mention a meteor heading for Earth. I know there shouldn't be any meteors in the area. At least not for another few months. So I came here to warn you."
    "How do you know there aren't supposed to be any meteors around?" asked Tilion.
    "A pleasure to see you again your highness. You should know by now that my powers involve the stars and such."
    "You know each other?" said Ariel, staring at Nephrite and Tilion.
    "Yes, we've met on a few diplomatic missions," said Tilion only just now remembering Jupiter's prince.
    "Anyway that meteor just might be where this Ann is," said Nephrite.
    "Ok. Let's go then," said Ariel.
    "Wait we can't really be sure that's where she is," said Mara.
    "Yeah, and we can't breathe in space. There's no air," said De.
    "I think you can. I'm not really sure. My memory's still a little swiss cheesed, you know," said Salem.
    "Well, air or no air, I'm going after that bitch and getting MY boyfriend back," said Ariel jumping from her chair again and raised her hand. "Garnet Pow-"
    "Wait! Ariel, shouldn't we at least check into this meteor thing before we go charging in? Maybe Amy's computer can tell us more about it," tried Naru.
    "NO!!! I'm going and that's final! If you chickens want to stay that's fine. I'm going to get him so stand out of my way! Garnet Power, Make Up!" her body disappeared into a magenta colored light and her clothes changed to her sailor fuku.
    "Might as well transform now. There's no way of getting there without a Sailor Teleport and she needs all of us for that," said Opal. The others reluctantly agreed. They would try to reach the meteor with a Sailor Teleport. Opal raised her hand. "Opal Power, Make Up!"
    "Amber Power, Make Up!" shouted Naru.
    "Onyx Power, Make Up!" said Mara.
    "Moon Power, Make Up!" yelled De.
    The girls' bodies disappeared into white, amber, black, and pale blue beams of light only to reappear seconds later wearing their senshi fuku.
    Raistlin took out a diamond rose and transformed into The Diamond Knight. Tilion and Nephrite transformed into their true forms as well. Nephrite was wearing a uniform similar to his old negaverse one except it was green and brown with a cape. Tilion now wore armor similar to Prince Endymion's except it was white and had no cape.
    "Neffy, just what do you think you're doing?" said Naru.
    "We're going with you Naru-chan. I'm not going to let you go off somewhere you can get hurt."
    "Well, I can take care of myself now. But, I'm not gonna try and stop you. I've learned by now how stubborn you are. You can come just try not to get in our way, ok?" said Naru.
    Was that Naru or Princess Naru talking? She's really changed now she's got her memory back. he thought.
    "Well, are you boys coming or not?" asked Ariel getting extremely impatient.
    "We are," said Tilion stepping into the circle of women.
    Just as Nephrite and The Diamond Knight were about to join him, there was a crash from one of the nearby rooms.
    


	13. Part 11c: Guess Who's Coming to Dinner P...

Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon
    Jewel Senshi
    By Sakura
    Part Eleven
    Guess Who's Coming to Dinner
    Part 3
    There was a crash from one of the nearby rooms. "I'll get that. It's probably just Skie," said Salem.
    "Uh, uh. Either we all go or we don't go," said Mara. "I'm getting a bad feeling about this."
    The Jewel Senshi and their boyfriends went to investigate the crash.
    What they saw was a potted plant that had been knocked off the fireplace mantle. "See, Salem was right. It was just Skie. She must've knocked the plant over," said De.
    "If it was just Skie, then where is she?" asked Mara still picking up negavibes.
    "Skie! Where are you kid? Come on out. We're not mad." called Salem. No answer came.
    The senshi searched the room. "Here she is," said Ariel.
    The little sky blue kitten was hiding under the couch shaking with fear.
    "Aww, the poor thing's scared to death. What's the matter baby?" asekd De reaching for the frightened kitten. "Ow! She scratched me!"
    "Something's got her really spooked, and it's not just the plant," remarked Salem.
    "Real mind there, Salem," sneered Mara.
    "Hey! Something's got me!" screamed Naru.
    The others turned to where she was standing and saw that the plant had wrapped a vine around her leg. The flower in the broken pot got up on its roots and grew. As it grew, it formed a head, arms and torso of a woman with its petals on her back. The youma began to drain her energy.
    "Help me someone! Get this thing offa me!" Naru yelled.
    "Naru!" Nephrite pulled out his sword and lunged at the youma. He sliced through the vine surrounding her leg and caught her as she began to faint. "I've got you Naru-chan."
    The youma's arms turned to a mess of vines and began thrashing about trying to snatch more victims. A vine caught Mara, Opal, Raistlin, and Tilion and began to choke them.
    "Moonstone! Destroy that thing! Now!" yelled Salem.
    "Moon discus... MAGIC!!" She threw her skirt's jewel at the vines and it grew into a razor-sharp frisbee. The frisbee boomeranged and cut the senshi free.
    "Nice shot De. How 'bout aiming for my neck next time," said Mara.
    "That's not the time for this," said Opal. "Kill it now Moonstone while you still have a chance!"
    "Amber... GLUE!" said Sailor Amber, who had recovered from her brief power drain. A sticky amber colored substance covered the youma and stuck it to the floor, temporally immobilizing it. "Go ahead and whack this weed De! I've given some more time here."
    "Moon Beam Blast!" she held up her bow's jewel and a beam of concentrated moonlight struck the youma's chest. But it didn't entirely kill it. "Hey no fair! You're supposed to die!"
    "Let me try. Tilion, Nephrite, Garnet, you guys have better not look. This is going to get rather messy," said Opal. "Opal....SHOWER!!"
    Thousands of opals sprayed from her fingers and landed on the youma. They burst once they touched the youma's skin and covered her with a highly corrosive acid. The youma screamed in pain as the acid ate through her until nothing was left but a dead flower.
    "My god what was that thing?" asked De careful not to go near it.
    "It doesn't matter. It was just a test to see if our experiment will work. Now it looks like it would as long as there's no one like you left!" said a female voice.
    They turned to see Ann standing in the hall.
    "YOU!!" said Garnet. "Give back my Alan you bitch!"
    "YOUR Alan? He's MY Alan human! Wait a sec, you're that slut that stole Alan from me!" She did a lame Freddy Kreuger impersonation, (If you've seen the R movie, you know what I'm talking about) and lunged at Ariel. Tilion stepped in front of her and slashed through Ann's knives with his sword.
    "Alan belongs to me now human. Anyway looks like you've found a new boyfriend," Ann said sneering at Tilion.
    "What have you done with Alan?!" demanded Amber.
    "I've taken him where you'll never reach him. And when we're done with this planet, you won't have to worry about him any more."
    "And why is that?" asked Opal.
    "YOU'LL BE DEAD!! FOLLOW ME IF YOU DARE TO END YOUR PATHETIC LIVES SOONER!!!" With that, Ann dissappeared in a swirl of lily petals.
    "I'm going after her!" said Garnet.
    "Sure you're up to it Ariel?" asked Salem.
    "I have to be. HE'S counting on me! All right guys let's get this teleport over with."
    They formed another circle and the men got in the middle of it. The five girls closed their eyes and concentrated. Outside, a full moon came out of the clouds and a beam shone through a window enveloping them.
    "Sailor... TELEPORT!!" shouted Salem. The senshi and their boyfriends vanished in a multicolored light. Salem went to comfort Skie who was still hiding under the couch.
    "Good luck Jewel Senshi. Bring him back safe," he said looking to where they were.
    
    On the Meteor:
    Alan woke to find himself floating in some kind of liquid. He looked for a way out of the liquid and found none. The liquid seemed to be encased in some kind of crystal. He punched the crystal but only managed to hurt his hand. He began to try again. Then he saw-
    "Ann! Ann let me out of here!" his voice was muted because of the crystal.
    "I can't darling, not yet. You're still not healed from your injuries. You should have listened to me, my love," she said touching the crystal where his cheek was.
    "Why are you doing this Ann? Can't you see my love for you has changed? I don't love you the same way as-"
    "As you do her? You definitely have to stay in there," she said. "That slut's poisoned your mind against me."
    "Ann, please, let me go," he begged.
    "I will, all in good time my darling," she said. He saw her eyes were glowing and pink mist was emanating from the flower in her hair. The mist formed into a man who had his hands around her waist. She walked away smiling a evil smile.
    "Ann! Ann!" he called over and over but, she refused to listen to his pleas. Ann, I'm so sorry. I should have checked on you.
    Meanwhile the Jewel Senshi have landed on the meteor just as it opened to reveal thousands upon thousands of flowers covering every inch of the surface.
    "Oh great more of those damn weeds!" said an extremely unhappy Onyx.
    "I don't care about those things all I want is my Alan back!" said Garnet.
    "Any ideas where he could be?" asked Nephrite.
    "Quiet guys! I'm trying to concentrate here!" said Onyx. She closed her eyes and tried to use what she nicknamed 'The Force' to find Alan. Very much like when she 'found' Jadeite.
    Alan? It's me Mara. Can you hear me? came a voice into his head. At first he thought he was hearing things. But when the voice repeated itself, he answered her back.
    Mara! How'd you find me?
    Never mind that. Are you ok? Ariel's goin' crazy from worrying.
    I'm fine, I guess. If you call floating in liquid, trapped inside a crystal ok.
    We'll get you outta there. I'm here with the senshi.
    Don't! Ann's gone insane! She'll kill you if you even try to free me!
    Don't worry! her voice faded into silence.
    Mara! Mara! Don't waste your lives like this! Mara! he called but she could no longer hear him. Damn! I've got to get out of this thing.
    Mara collapsed from using too much of her energy. Tilion caught her. "I'm ok. I was just hard for me to reach him. But I did it," she said leaning on Tilion's shoulder.
    "Is he ok? Is he alive? Where is he? Tell me Mara! Tell me now!" said Ariel grabbing hold of her collar.
    "I will as soon as you let go of me Ariel."
    "Sorry," she let go of Onyx's collar, sweatdropping.
    "Thanks. He's alive, but he's weak. That much I could tell. He said something about being trapped in a crystal. I felt his prescence coming from that direction," she pointed to an area they had not yet seen.
    In the middle of the field of flowers, stood what appeared to be a crystal.
    "Alan!" Garnet ran toward the crystal. Opal blocked her path and Moonstone and Amber held her back.
    "Don't it might be a trap," said Opal.
    "No need to worry about that. I'd never use dear Alan as a trap," came Ann's voice from nowhere.
    "Huh?" said Moonstone and spun around looking for the voice.
    Ann materialized in a swirl of lily petals.
    "I can't believe you'd come all the way up here. I guess you decided to die before your planet becomes a wonderful garden. Such a pity you or anyone else won't be there to see it." She snapped her fingers and hundreds of youma just like the one in Ariel's house grew from the flowers.
    "They're surrounding us. Get ready for a fight guys," said Diamond Knight.
    "Opal.... SHOWER!!" said Opal and spun her attack in an arc.
    "Onyx Beam... FIRE!!" she followed Opal's lead.
    "Moon Beam... BLAST!!" said Moonstone.
    Naru felt a strange new power flowing though her body. She held her arms out at her sides as she began her new attack. "Amber.... FOSSILIZATION!!" she brought her hands together and the youma facing her, were encased in amber. Very much like countless other plants and insects back home on Earth. "Whoa. Awesome," she managed to say once her jaw closed.
    "Garnet..." Garnet raised her hands above her hands and formed a heart with her cupped hands. "Heart..." she brought her pointer fingers together and formed a 'gun' with her hands. "BEAM!" A red beam of hearts shot from her 'gun' and she swun in an arc.
    The guys were holding their own with their swords and Diamond Knight's diamond roses.
    Soon almost all the youma were destroyed. Seeing that her flowers were dying, Ann made them sink back under the flowers.
    "All right! We got them!" yelled Moonstone.
    "Um... guys I'm getting a major bad feeling about this," said Onyx, shivering.
    As soon as she said that, a huge tidal wave of youma shot into the air in front of thiem and began to fall towards them, hoping to bury the senshi alive.
    "Everyone scatter!" shouted Nephrite, grabbing Amber and teleporting her to safety. Tilion and Raistlin followed suit and teleported out of there with Moonstone and Opal. Only Onyx, and Garnet were left to run for their lives.
    Barely escaping the tidal wave as it hit the ground, Garnet panted, desperately trying to catch her breath. Beside her Onyx lay amongst the flowers also out of breath.
    "I feel like I've run every single marathon in the world at once," said the raven haired senshi between gasps.
    The guys returned with their girlfriends moments later. "Is everyone all right," asked Tilion. The senshi nodded. "Good because it isn't over yet," he said. "De can you use your Moondust?"
    "I think so," she said.
    "I need you to make us invisible."
    "Why?"
    "Don't be such a ditz, De do it!" said Onyx.
    De began to cry, but Tilion quickly stopped her with a kiss on the cheek. "Please love, hurry before they attack again."
    She blushed then readied her power. "Moondust... Sparkle!!!!" thousands of iridescent confetti covered the senshi and their guardians. All except for the Diamond Knight who had his own way of turning himself invisible.
    "Here's the plan," said Tilion once they were no longer visible. "Half of us will free Alan and the other half stays here to draw her fire."
    "You think it'll work?" said Garnet.
    "Please, Arielle. You'll have to trust me."
    "All right, but I'm going to free Alan," she said determined to save her love.
    "I'll go with you," said Opal.
    "Count me in too," said Onyx.
    "I'm going too," came the Diamond Knight's voice.
    "I guess the rest of us stays here, ne?" said Amber.
    "Good luck," said Tilion.
    The others stood silently as the sound of footsteps faded away.
    Garnet's team reached the crystal with no problems. The sounds of a battle could be heard in the distance. "Oh Alan, what did she do to you?" said Garnet touching the crystal.
    At the sound of his girlfriend's voice, the young man inside looked up. "Ariel? Is that you? Where are you?" he called looking for her when he saw nothing.
    "I'm right here. De made us invisible," she said.
    "What do you mean invisible?"
    "There's no time, Garnet! We've got to get him out of there and fast!" said the Diamond Knight.
    "He's right," came Onyx's voice.
    "How do we get him out?" said Garnet.
    "How about we do what we did when we freed, Jed?" asked the Diamond Knight, seeing this was a similar situation.
    "Good idea!" said Onyx and stepped aside from the crystal. "You've better move away Ariel," she warned.
    "Huh?"
    "Um... you better move unless you want one of his roses in your body," said Moonstone.
    "Gotcha!" Garnet quickly stepped well away from the crystal and blinked as a flash of light passed by and there was a cracking sound from the crystal.
    "Whatever you guys did worked, but it's not enough. It only cracked this thing," said Alan.
    "Get ready Alan. I'll have you out in a jiff," called Garnet.
    The three senshi combined their beam attacks and the sheer force of the beams struck the crack and forced it wide open, causing the liquid to stream out and Alan to fall onto the flowers.
    "Alan are you all right?" Garnet ran to him and held onto him, now visible due to the liquid washing the confetti off.
    "I guess. I'll be fine," he said once he got to his feet.
    "Let's go, guys. We've got a weed to pull!" said Onyx, not wanting to waste time on romance.
    Nodding, Garnet reluctantly let go of her boyfriend and followed the other senshi towards where they left the other team.
    Alan chose to stay behind, knowing he could do nothing against his former lover. "Please be careful, Ariel," he whispered.
    


	14. Part 11d: Guess Who's Coming to Dinner P...

Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon
    Jewel Senshi
    By Sakura
    Part Eleven
    Guess Who's Coming to Dinner
    Part 4
    "Come on out! Show yourselves!" yelled Ann annoyed that she couldn't figure out where the attacks were coming from.
    "You want us? Come and get us, you bitch!" yelled Garnet standing behind the pink haired alien. Taking their cue from the magenta haired girl, the other senshi dusted the confetti off revealing themselves next to her.
    "YOU!!! You'll die for stealing my, Alan!" she said glaring at Garnet.
    Ann let out an energy blast of such force, that the senshi were knocked backwards several feet and knocked unconscious. Only Garnet, Diamond Knight, and Tilion remained awake. They struggled to their feet.
    "Ann, I don't want to fight you, none of us do. Please listen to us," said Garnet.
    "You've got to get rid of that flower. Don't let it destroy another planet like it did to mine," said Diamond Knight.
    "Please believe us. We're here to help," said Tilion, now visible.
    "It's that flower that's lying to you not us!" said Garnet. "Would Alan leave you behind if he knew you were alive? Is that what a friend would do? A lover?"
    Ann's head began swimming. She cried out in pain and held her head in her hands. Images of her and Alan together as children, then as adults with the Doom Tree. Then she saw the day of her 'death'. Saw the tears running down Alan's cheeks as her kissed her for the last time. Then she remembered the day when Kisenin woke her. Remembered trying to fight off its influence. She screamed again fighting against the evil flower.
    "Raistlin! Now while we've still got a chance! Aim for the flower!" shouted Garnet.
    The Diamond Knight drew out a rose and it flashed as he threw it. His aim had been true and it struck the heart of the Kisenin flower, causing it to scream and disappear in a blast of smoke. Ann, having lost the battle, yet again, fell unconscious.
    Alan sensing something had happened to her, ran to his former friend. "Ann!" He placed her head against his chest. "Ann!" A tear fell onto her face. Her eyes opened and she smiled weakly at him. "Alan, my love, forgive me. I failed."
    "Ann, don't talk now. We'll get you healed. Ariel get De. We need her help!" Alan held tighter onto Ann. "Don't worry, you'll be fine."
    Garnet ran to wake Moonstone. "C'mon De! Wake up!"
    "No I won't darling. I can feel myself dying. I haven't much longer, love. I just want you to know that I will always love you. And that no matter how long it takes, I'll wait for you. If you choose the human over me again, I'll try not to get too upset. I can see how you really feel about me now. Please say you forgive me, Alan."
    "I do Ann. I forgive you. It wasn't you, it was that flower controlling you.""Arigato, Alan." Her body began to fade.
    "Hang on, Ann! You've got to hang on!"
    "Sayonara, onii-chan. I... will always... love..." She never got to finish that sentence. Her body faded away and all that was left of her was a swirl of lily petals.
    "Gomen nasai, Ann. Farewell, my love." He kissed a lily petal and let it float off in space with the others. Ariel put her hand on his shoulder.
    "I'm sorry Alan, we couldn't wake De in time." she said.
    "I could've saved her. I could've saved her." Moonstone kept repeating over and over.
    "It's not your fault De. I don't think she wanted to be healed," said Alan, tears in his eyes.
    "I doubt any healing would've worked anyway," said Diamond Knight.
    "What do you mean Raist?" asked Amber.
    "What I think he's saying is that Ann was already dead. The Kisenin revived her with its energy and when it died, its energy began to leave her," said Tilion.
    "That's what it looked like to me, I've heard of similar lifeforms when I was in the negaverse, but I've never really seen one till now," said Opal.
    "Alan, if there's anything we can do -" began Nephrite.
    "Thank you, Nephrite. But I think I'll be fine now. That is with Ariel's help." He hugged the magenta haired senshi, and she kissed him.
    "Ahem," said Onyx clearing her throat. "I'd hate to interrupt you love birds, but haven't you forgotten we're still out in space on a meteor?"
    "Right. I think we all can go home now. You guys ok?" said Garnet who finally remembered what happened to her friends.
    "We're a little beaten, but we'll manage," said Diamond Knight.
    The Jewel Senshi formed a circle with the guys in the center. Moments later, they teleported back home to the earth.
    "Neffy, what's going to happen with the meteor?" asked Naru.
    "I don't really know, love. My guess is that it'll stay in orbit until the sun's gravity pulls it away," he said putting his arm around her.
    The two were at his mansion, watching one of Zoisite's anime. A romantic fantasy about alien scientists from the moon, being Reincarnated on the earth, Please Save My Earth.
    "How is Alan doing, Naru-chan?"
    "He's still a little upset over Ann's death, but he's gonna pull through. Ariel's more than enough to make him forget," she giggled. She put her head on his shoulder as they continued to watch the movie.
    
    "No way! You're my brother from the Moon Kingdom?! Wow! This is wicked cool!" said Usagi. She ran up to and gave the silver haired man a huge bear hug.
    "This is amazing. I never would have imagined our princess had a brother," said Ami. "I wonder why we didn't remember him."
    "You know now that Prince Tilion's here, I'm beginning to remember some more of my life on the moon," said Rei.
    "Me too," said Minako. "Nice to meet you!" she said to him and stuck out her hand.
    "My pleasure, your highness," he said kissing Minako's hand, causing her to blush."Please call me Mina."
    "I'm - " began Rei.
    "I know who all of you are," he said.
    "But how?" asked Ami.
    "Unlike the rest of you, when I reached fourteen, my memories started to come back. Also you all have the same faces you did in the past."
    "Prince Tilion, do you know if Topaz is alive or not?" asked Makoto.
    "Who?!!" said Ami, Rei, Minako and Usagi.
    "He was my... boyfriend back then," said the auburn haired girl, blushing.
    "I'm sorry Lady Jupiter, I don't know. As far as I know, all the people perished during the past few attacks. I'm sorry, I can't help you," he said sadly.
    "It's ok. I guess he'll either show up or I'll find someone else," she said.
    "Hey there girls! Who's your friend?" said Andrew coming up the temple steps.
    "Andrew?! What are you doing here?" asked Makoto.
    "I came to see if Usagi-chan was here, you see I just got a new game and I thought she'd and you girls would like to try it. I called you at home Usagi-chan, but your mom said you were here," he explained.
    "A new game?! Wow! Let me at it!" shouted Usagi. She ran down the steps and headed straight for the arcade forgetting all about her friends and 'brother.'
    "That Usagi, she'll never change," smiled Andrew.
    "You can say that again," muttered Rei.
    "Say Andrew, since Rita's still in Africa, do you want me to cook dinner for you sometime?" asked Makoto, silently praying he'd say yes.
    "I don't want you to go through any trouble," he said.
    "Oh, it's no trouble. You know how much I love to cook. How about tomorrow?"
    "Well, I was planning on eating out, but I guess a real home cooked meal would be be nice," he said.
    "Good. Then it's settled. I'll be over at your place at six. Now, just what kind of game is it. I could always use some pratice," she said as she and Andrew went back to the arcade.
    "Same, Princess Makoto," said Tilion smiling. "She never gives up, especially when someone's girlfriend isn't around."
    "You she was like that back then, too?" said Minako.
    "Yes. I'm surprised you're not helping her Lady Venus. You were quite the beau scout yourself," he said. Minako blushed. "I hate to leave such beauty, but I did promise Lady Mars, I'd help her with the temple chores."
    "So, you're going to stay?" asked Rei.
    "Just until I find a place to live near here. I'll still help with the chores though."
    "Well, it's getting late. I'd better get going. I promised Ariel and Alan I'd stop by for dinner. You coming Luna? Artemis?" said Minako.
    "I'd better get Usagi before she spends another week's allowance. I'll see you later Minako," said Luna. The black cat went off to the arcade.
    "I've got nothing to do, so I'll join you Mina," said the white cat, jumping onto her shoulders. The pair went off toward Ariel's house.
    "Come on, Tilion. I'll show you to your room," said Rei leading the Moon Prince inside.
    
    "Alan, you seem to be a lot better now. How are you feeling?" asked Ariel as she began to change her clothes.
    "I still miss her, Ariel. Even if she wasn't the way I remember her. But something tells me she's happy wherever she is. So I'm not going to worry anymore," said Alan from outside the bathroom.
    "That's good. You know I think you've taken the first step to get over all this," she said opening the door."Alan, you don't have to be shy around me anymore. Not after the past few weeks. Come here handsome!" She pulled him until the bathroom and kissed him. "I love you, Ariel." he said when they let go for air.
    "I know." she smiled.
    "I hope that water's not too cold," he said shutting the door. He gave her another kiss.
    


	15. Part 12: Dark Amber Part 1

Author's Note: I know Sapphire loves Petz/Prisma and possibly Emerald, but this is an alternate universe so, he's gonna love whoever I choose! 8P I'm also excluding Wiseman, Emerald, Black Lady and the Akayashi Sisters (The Four Sisters). I will briefly mention them if, and only if they show up. This story takes place a few weeks after Rubeus's death.
    Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon
    Jewel Senshi
    By Sakura
    Part Twelve
    Dark Amber
    Part 1
    
    The Jewel Senshi were beginning to worry. No one had heard from the other senshi for days. Naru and Deana's grades began slipping from constant worrying. Mara stopped going to school and started hanging around Raye's. Ariel, in her own way, tried not to let worrying get to her by going on with her life as if nothing had happened. Opal on the other hand, plunged herself into her school work. The guardians were worried too, though more for their prince and the princess. They could do nothing but worry and wish the cats hadn't told them.
    Luna and Artemis had called an emergency meeting of the remaining senshi. They explained that Usagi's cousin Chibi-Usa was from the future and she had been sent to find the ginzuishou (Silver Crystal) and her mother. The cats went on to explain that the senshi had gone to the future to help fight off what was left of Diamond's invasion force.
    That was days ago and they still have not returned. Now all anyone could do was to wait and pray for their safe return.
    (In the future)
    "Still no word from the prince, my lord," said a soldier to a dark blue-haired man staring at a large kurozuishou (Black Crystal).
    "It's been too long. My brother should have come back by now. It's obvious he failed to destroy the senshi in the past for now they're here. I should have gone myself. I never should have let him go at all," said Diamond's brother Sapphire.
    He continued to stare at the black crystal and an image of the senshi fighting Emerald in her dragon form. The combined attacks of the senshi struck the dragon's tiara and she shrieked in pain as she died. Sapphire felt a pain in his heart as he watched the dragon be destroyed. He had loved Emerald and now he would never get to tell her how he felt.
    The image was quickly replaced by the sleeping form of a young woman. She had flaming red hair down to her waist and had a green bow in it. She was wearing an emerald green gown embroidered with leaves on the skirt, sleeve cuffs, and neckline.
    "Shimatta! Why did I have to think of her now?" the image of the woman vanished and was replaced by one of Sailor Moon, then his brother and a younger version of the woman. "Of course. She must know what happened to him. She was there with Sailor Moon."
    He strode from the crystal room and headed toward his sleeping prisoner.
    He had originally kidnapped her because she was Neo-Queen Serenity's closest friend, both in the past and the Crystal Millennium. He needed a bargaining chip, not to mention information. But when the ginzuishou went missing, his plan to trade her for it was useless.
    He had thrown her into an oubliette to forget about her since she was useless. Then he changed his mind, he put her into a deep sleep and had her kept in his personal rooms, since he didn't want anyone to know about this. He couldn't bring himself to destroy such a lovely woman, so he bribed the servants to keep silent about the woman in his quarters.
    Why did he do this? he thought. He loved Emerald, but now she was gone, killed by the senshi. Of course the woman was beautiful, but he only had eyes for Emerald. Or so he thought.
    When he saw that image in the crystal, something stirred in his heart. It was love. He knew it had to be. He now loved her as much as he did Emerald, maybe even more. Emerald's green eyes and yellow-green hair were nothing compared to her fiery hair and sea green eyes.
    He gently opened his door, though he knew nothing would wake her till he wanted her to. She was still laying on his bed where he left her, a sapphire blue blanket covering her sleeping form. He noticed the servants had put away his futon. He had been sleeping on the floor since he had no desire to share his bed with anyone except Emerald. Now he wasn't so sure.
    Perhaps, I could persuade her to join us. he thought as he went over to the bed. He gently brushed away a stray hair from her face. She stirred a little and murmurred, "Nephrite." then went back to her dreaming. He bent over her and gently laid a kiss upon her soft lips. She began to wake up and stretched a little.
    "Is it time to get up already, love?" she reached for the other side of the bed, hoping to feel her husband lying next to her. "Neph-kun?" Then she realized she wasn't at their palace. "Where am I?" she asked staring at the ceiling. She tried to get up but found she couldn't. Something was holding her to the bed.
    "You're wasting your time, your majesty. The force field will only release you if I wish it to," said a gentle masculine voice.
    She turned her head and saw a man with short dark blue hair sitting in a chair next to the bed. Now she remembered where she was. She was still a prisoner of the Black Moon Family! "You!" she said when she recognized the one who had abducted her. "Where's Nephrite?! What have you done to him?"
    "Do not worry, Naru-sama. Your love is quite safe," he said getting up from the chair to summon a servant. He hid his face from her, not wanting her to see him blushing when he had addressed her by her name.
    "I don't believe you! Where is he? I demand you tell me what you've done to him!" she struggled against the force field desperately wanting to see her love and husband.
    "Very well, your majesty, since you insist. I will show you where your king is." He gestured to the ceiling and an image of Nephrite in a crystal appeared. Naru screamed when she saw her husband frozen in a crystal, very much like Jadeite was over a thousand years ago.
    "NOOOO!!! Let him go, please I beg you let him go!" she pleaded, tears streaming down her cheeks.
    "Well, that depends on you, your majesty," said Sapphire.
    "What do you want from me, monster?"
    "Well, first, I want to know what happened to Prince Diamond when he went to the past, and second, I'd like it better if you'd stop calling me and my people monsters. We're not that bad once you got to know us," he said smiling. He reached to touch her cheek and she pulled away.
    "I'll tell you what happened to your brother, but I'll never stop calling you monsters. Not after what you did to the Queen, Nephrite, or to Crystal Tokyo!"
    "Well, one out of two will have to do I guess." He smiled again. There was a knock at the door and a servant entered the room. He whispered to the servant and waited for him to return. Minutes later he came back with a tray laden with food and drink.
    "Perhaps we should eat first," he said placing the tray on a table. Naru felt the force field vanish, but remained on the bed still unsure about what to do. "Come, sit, I assure you the food isn't poisoned," he said taking a bite of what looked like an apple.
    So that's how it is. she thought. He expects me to sit and eat with him as if we were good friends. Well, I'm not gonna. Not even if he brings Nephrite here!
    "I'll do nothing for your pleasure! Either release Nephrite, or kill us now!" she said refusing get off the bed.
    "Very well, Naru-chan. You win. I'll release your husband, but not after you've told me what happened to my brother. Now, please come eat. I know you must be hungry." He gestured to another chair next to the table.
    "I'd rather stay here if, you don't mind," she said sitting up.
    "Suit yourself." He shrugged and took a sip of wine. "Now tell, me, just what did happen to Prince Diamond?" he said staring at the red-haired woman.
    So that's what happened to him. That would explain why he was with her. he thought as his 'guest' finished her meal. During her tale, she had been forced by her hunger to leave the bed and sit with Sapphire so she could eat. She of course took no pleasure from his company or the food before her. He on the otherhand was pleased she decided to join him.
    I'll have to let her go now. A promise is a promise. Plus I see she's much stronger than I thought. He turned to his lovely guest. "Come with me, I'll take you to your love," he said offering his hand. She refused the offered hand and rose from her seat, half expecting a double cross.
    She wasn't always this skeptical. There was a time when the queen of Crystal Jupiter would've believed him without a second thought. Her time as a Jewel Senshi had somewhat hardened her, however.
    Hoping he wouldn't double cross her, she followed her captor out of his rooms.
    


	16. Part 12b: Dark Amber Part 2

Author's note:
    This part takes place shortly after the end of SM R.
    Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon
    Jewel Senshi
    By Sakura
    Part Twelve
    Dark Amber
    Part 2
    "Happy Birthday, Bright Eyes," he said handing her a small box.
    She unwrapped the box. Inside was a star shaped pendant on a black choker. The pendant was made of silver and the points had moonstones set into them with a smaller moonstone in the center.
    "Oh Neffy, it's simply gorgeous!" she kissed her boyfriend letting the pendant drop. Opal picked it up and passed it around so the others could see it.
    "Wow Naru-chan. You're sooo lucky! Mamo-chan hasn't even given me jewelry yet," said Usagi wishing HER boyfriend would give her something like it. A huge sweatdrop appeared above Mamoru's head. Even a rhinestone barette would be nice. she thought as she passed it to Deana.
    "It's to die for!" she said.
    When they finished admiring the pendant, Mara handed it back to Naru, who'd just broke from her kiss. "My princess, allow me." said Nephrite taking the pendant from her and put it around her neck. She blushed as the others watched.
    They were at Nephrite's celebrating Naru's 17th birthday. Both groups of senshi were there. She was very glad Usagi and the others had come home safely from the future.
    Usagi told her and the other Jewel Senshi everything that had happened to them. Everything from what Crystal Tokyo looked like to the defeat of the Wiseman. Everyone's head, especially hers was spinning from all the information Usagi had poured out.
    "Why can't you buy me things like that?" whispered Zoisite to Kunzite.
    Uh oh. I'm in real trouble now. Better think of something fast! thought Kunz. "Well, maybe I will, if you don't use all our money on anime," he said.
    "C'mon Kunzy. You know I can't help myself. Besides I've got to have something to keep me busy while you're working."
    "It's really beautiful. Did you make it Nephrite?" asked Opal attempting to draw attention away from the two.
    "Yes I did. I wanted to give her something special for her birthday."
    "It's really good work. You ought to make some more stuff and sell it," said Mara. "Thank you," he said blushing. "But I'm not that good."
    "Come on Neffy. You're one of the best. No one in the Dark Kingdom could have made better jewerly," said Zoey.
    "He's got a point Neph. What about those stones on own uniforms you made for us? Who else could make stones that don't take damage in battle?" said Jadeite.
    "Minna, I hate to be an old stick-in-the-mud, but it is getting late and most of you have school tomorrow," said Luna.
    "Aww Luna! It's Naru's birthday for cryin' out loud!" whined Usagi and De.
    "She's right Usagi, Deana. School starts tomorrow and we have to get up early," said Ami.
    "You don't want your teachers to think you're a bad student, do you Odango Atama?" said Mamoru.
    "Well, all right. I'll go home. See you guys tomorrow. C'mon Luna," said Usagi a she left with Luna and Mamoru.
    The others left as well after saying their goodbye's and congratulating Naru. Only Neffy and Naru remained.
    "Naru, there's something about that pendant you should know. I wanted to tell you when we were alone so I waited for them to leave."
    "What about the pendant?" she asked losing herself in his ice blue eyes.
    "Remember when I said I wanted to give you something special for today?" She nodded. "I made that pendant so I could protect you when I can't be with you. I know you can protect yourself now, but I don't want to lose you." She hugged him unable to say anything.
    "Those moonstones are from what's left of the Moon Palace. They have the power to protect you from evil."
    "Oh Neffy! Thank you so much! I'll never take it off!" She kissed him again.When they broke for air, he went on to explain about the pendant's other powers. "I added a little something else to it. Whenever you need me, just tell the pendant and I'll come as soon as I can."
    "You mean, it's like a beeper?"
    "It's more like your communicators, only one way. Since I can use the power of the stars, I made it into a star shape so I'd be able to hear you." He held her close and kissed her. "Happy Birthday, love."
    After a few minutes of kissing, Naru asked, "Aren't you going to offer to take me home like you always do?"
    "Do you want to go home, beloved."
    "Well, not really, I was just wondering why you hadn't ask me yet." she said blushing.
    "I know you always tell your mother you're staying with one the girls whenever you and I spend most of the night here." She blushed even more. "So why should I bother ask to take you home when I know you want to be with me, Naru."
    "You know I told mom I was staying at Usagi's?"
    "Yes."
    "I'm sorry Neffy. I don't mean to lie to her. I'm still too young to stay here I know, but I love you so much." She hugged him sobbing.
    "I know. I don't particularly like lying either, but if it's the only way I can spend a night with you, then so be it."
    "Well, at least we won't have to wait long. Next year I'll be old enough to do what I want without Mama worrying about me." She yawned and he gently picked her up. She didn't protest this time. He wouldn't let her. He kissed her just as she opened her mouth. He carried her up the stairs to her room where he'd put her things.
    Sapphire was on the balcony of his apartment above an empty store in the Shinjuiku district. He had gotten the idea for a store from the Ayakashi sisters. He had seen them at their cosmetics store while walking the streets looking for Naru.
    Seeing how dozens of young girls flocked to the store, he thought he'd give the idea a try. Though he'd use a different kind of store. (He knew nothing about beauty products, that was the Sisters' area.) He had decided on a combination record and anime store.
    That should draw her out of the open. he thought looking up at the sky. He looked at the moon briefly then turned toward where he hoped Jupiter was. If I remember what I learned of her, Queen Naru was a big music freak in her youth. Plus she was interested in anime like most kids her age.
    "Naru, my love, you will be mine or no one's." he said with great deterMinakotion. He pulled out a black crystal shard and looked at it for a few moments.
    "Kurozuishou! I command you to show me the whereabouts of Queen Naru of Jupiter!"
    The crystal flew out of his hand. It spun around creating a funnel of dark light. As it spun, an image of Naru and Neffy appeared. He frowned at it. Even in this time, I have to deal with him! Then the image of Neffy's mansion appeared. He noted the house's location then stored it in his mind for later use.
    What he wanted was to lure her to him alone. He would deal with her future husband later. Naru was his top priority now. Now that he knew where she was most likely to spend most of her time, he turned to the next phase of his plan.
    "Kurozuishou! I command you to create a record/anime store in the one below us. I want only the most popular anime merchandise from here and America as well as the most popular music."
    As you wish, my lord prince. said the crystal. It vanished only to reappear in the store below them. It continued to spin and the black light filled the store. Within hours, the crystal had created a store exactly as Sapphire had wanted. Having completed its task, the crystal went back into its 'pocket.'
    Sapphire went to bed since he had to 'open his store' in the morning.
    Naru was walking with Usagi, Ariel (who had Salem dozing on her shoulder) and Deana. The girls had changed from their school uniforms to their regular clothes.
    Naru was wearing a green dress with a copper shirt and her pendant. Usagi had on a pink sweater and a light blue miniskirt. Ariel wore the magenta dress she bought when Ann showed up. De was wearing a pale blue tunic with matching skirt. She had white ribbons braided in her ponytails.
    The girls had decided to spend the afternoon shopping in the Shinjuku part of Tokyo. They had asked the others to come along, but they had things to do.
    Rei said she had to help Jadeite at the temple. Ami had to study. Makoto was still going after Andrew ;). Minako was spending some family time with Kunzite. Mara was working on a T-shirt business idea. Opal had to practice on her violin, so it was just the four of them.
    "Oh wow! 50 flavors of ice-cream!" said Usagi drooling as they passed by an ice cream parlor. "Let's go in guys!"
    "Gee, I don't know Usagi-chan. I mean, we've already had a candy apple each." said Naru.
    "Besides I have to keep my girlish figure." giggled Ariel.
    "Oh come on you guys! You're not being fair! WAAAAAH! I'm still hungry! WAAAAAH!"
    "Hey Usagi, how about if I go with you?" said De. "I could use some ice-cream too."
    Sweatdrops appeared on Naru and Ariel's heads. "Thanx De! I knew you'd understand how I feel!" said Usagi and pulled her 'cousin' into the ice-cream parlor.
    "You guys go on ahead. We'll catch up somehow!" called De.
    "Well, I guess it's you and me kid." said Ariel winking.
    "Yeah without those two, we can get something for our boyfriends," Naru said.
    "Yeah, Usagi and De are murder on our allowances."
    The girls walked down the street for a bit before sighting a few stores that looked promising. "I'm going in this one," said Ariel pointing to a lingerie store.
    "But I thought you wanted to get Alan a present," said Naru.
    "Oh I am. Don't worry," she winked and headed for the store. "I'll call you on the communicator when I'm done. You go and get Neph-kun something."
    Naru waved goodbye to her friend. Hmph. Venusians. she thought. She's right though. I've gotta get Neffy a present. He's already given me a ring and now this. She fingered the hoshizuishou (star crystal) around her neck. "It's only fair I give him something in return."
    She looked at various stores but couldn't think of what he would like. She passed a store that sold telescopes, but they were way beyond her allowance's reach. After searching for what felt like an eternity, she was about to give up. Then she noticed a crowd by a new store.
    "What's goin' on?" she managed to push her way through the crowd and saw the sign.
    'Grand Opening!'
    'Everything in the store 75% off!'
    A record and anime store?! That's it! I'll get Neffy a new CD! "Oh no, I don't know what he likes." A sweatdrop appeared over her head and she bowed her head.
    "Why not get him something you like Naru?" said a voice behind her. She spun around only to see a silvery-white cat.
    "Chang! What're you doin' here? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" she said picking up the cat. He leapt from her arms onto her shoulder.
    "Sorry Naru, I was just checking out the city. I'm glad you're here. I was getting kind of lonely. Where're the others, by the way?"
    "Oh, you know they're off doing their thing. De's at an ice-cream parlor with Usagi, and Ariel's-"
    "That's nothing new," said the cat interrupting her.
    "I know Those two are so much alike, that they're practically twins. Anyway Ariel's, um, getting Alan a present." Her SD Mercury pin beeped. "Speakin' of the devil. Hey Ariel! What's up?"
    "Salem. He was being a weisenheimer, so I sent him to look for you. Hope you don't mind."
    "Nah. I like cats even smart alecky ones."
    "That's good to hear," said a black cat approaching her.
    "I guess Salem just showed up," said Ariel.
    "Yeah. Did you get your, um, present?" asked Naru.
    "No. I just can't decide. I'm gonna be a long time so if you're done before me, you guys can go on home. I'll see you later."
    "All right Ariel. See ya later." Both girls signed off and Naru turned to Salem. "All right mister. What did you do that was so bad, Ariel had to send you to me?"
    "Nothing. All I did was try to help her make up her mind."
    "Right," said Naru. "Um you guys better stay out here I don't think this place allows 'pets.'" Chang-O jumped down off her shoulder and started to walk off with Salem.
    "Hey where're you goin'?" she asked.
    "Um, to find a place that sells catnip," said Salem.
    "Oh right. Just don't go too far. And don't go crazy on that stuff."
    "Who me?" said the black cat as innocently as he could.
    Naru groaned then went into the store to find a present for her boyfriend.
    Inside, the store was mobbed. Kids were everywhere, but SHE hadn't come. The store's owner was getting impatient. I know it's the first day, but she must have heard of this place by now. Sapphire thought as he sold yet another anime. At least I'll be getting plenty of energy to take over this part of Crystal Tokyo.
    He had planned to use his merchandise to drain his customers' energy when they watched the videos or listened to the CD's. He was about to give up for the day when the door chimes announced another customer. Not bothering to look up he went back to the cash register.
    Naru looked at the CD's trying to think of what to get her boyfriend. What would Neffy like? I know he wouldn't like Enka (Japanese equivalent of Country). No one in their right mind would. She glanced over the various CD's and saw several she'd been trying to get for herself, but none she'd be sure about for Neffy.
    "Gee, there's so many, I can't decide what to get him," she said pausing at a rack.
    "Gee, there's so many, I can't decide what to get him," said a girl with a familiar accent to her voice.
    Sapphire looked up from his 'work' and saw, NARU! She's here! he couldn't believe his luck. His plan had worked; he had her in his store, ALONE. He walked up to her trying his best to keep himself from grabbing her outright.
    "Can I help you miss?" he said.
    "No. Thank you. I'm just trying to decide what to get my boyfriend," she said. A dagger went through his heart when she said this.
    Damn him! he thought. "Well, maybe some Celine Dion then. She seems to be popular with couples these days," he suggested.
    "I don't know. I was thinking of something less popular something special."
    "Well, there's always The Moody Blues or perhaps this one," he said handing her a CD of The Police's 'Syncronicity' album. "There's a lot of great songs on this one. Why not buy it. If he doesn't like it, he can come back and exchange it."
    "I guess, I can give it a try. It's the thought that counts right?"
    "Absolutely. Why not let me hold that for you while you look around some more. Everything's 75% off today."
    "Sure, I've been meaning to get my brother some decent anime."
    "I'll be up front if you need anything. I'm Daniel, by the way." He took the CD and walked back to the cash register.
    Naru went to the anime section and searched through the various merchandise. She giggled at the Sailor Moon and Sailor V products. But when she saw they had the X movie, her eyes lit up. She'd been waiting for that for months! She quickly grabbed the last copy and returned to the front of the store.
    He watched her as she went to his anime section. He heard her giggle and smiled. She must be enjoying herself in there. he thought as he prepared Naru's CD. He pulled out the kurozuishou and a beam of light shot from it to the CD. It glowed for a second, then faded. He put away the crystal and smiled an evil smile. Now, Naru, my love, I'll be able to find you anywhere you go as long as you carry this disk.
    After a few minutes, he saw Naru return with a movie. "I see you've found something," he said taking the movie from her.
    "I sure did. I've been waiting for that to come out for months."
    "It sure is a popular item. In fact it's my most popular one. I must have sold almost every copy I have."
    "Well, I guess you just ran out. That's the last one."
    "Too bad. I would've liked to keep a copy for myself. Well, maybe next time, ne? Listen, I wasn't going to tell anyone this, but I've got some brand new stuff upstairs that no one else has. Since you seem like a nice girl, how about if I invite you to a private showing?"
    "I don't know. I have a boyfriend and I don't think he'd like it if I went on a date with someone else."
    "The jealous type is he?"
    "Not really, he just worries a lot."
    He handed her the package when she finished paying for her presents. She looked at him. He had short dark blue hair. So dark it could pass for black. And had eyes to match. Too bad I've got Neffy. This guy's cute.
    He looked at her. She had the same fiery red hair and sea-green eyes that sparkled when the light hit them. He stared into her eyes. His black moon mark appeared and changed into a third eye. Naru felt her mind being frozen and her eyes changed to a darker shade of green-blue. She couldn't bring herself to look away from him. She began to feel a strange desire for him; she wanted to go with him, be with him.
    "Forget about him. Come with me," he said. She wanted to, but couldn't something was stopping her. She felt a warmth at her throat as the hoshizuishou began to glow. The glow struck him in his eyes and forced him to look away. Free of Sapphire's spell, Naru picked up her package and started to leave.
    "Sorry, I've gotta go now."
    "Well, think about it. You can come tomorrow if you like, say seven-thirty." He smiled, for he knew his spell had taken hold of her. Maybe not completely, but it was there, in the back of her mind. Next time he'd be prepared. Next time she'd be his completely. He smiled as he waited for closing time.
    Naru didn't call Ariel or the others like she planned. Instead she went straight home, in a slight daze. Sapphire's spell had done something to her. She could no longer keep her thoughts straight. She had planned to call her friends and tell them she'd be going to Nephrite's after she wrapped his present, but now the strange young man she met at the record/anime store kept interrupting her thoughts. She kept thinking of him and his offer to show her some new anime. The more she thought about him the more she began to burn with the desire she felt earlier.
    When she got home, she fixed herself dinner without even bothering to check on her mother. After dinner, she took out the CD and wrapped it. Why? She'd even forgotten even why she'd bought it in the first place. Sapphire was all she could think about now.
    "ITAI!! Something's burnin' me!" she cried looking down to see her pendant glowing again. She quickly tore it from her neck, breaking the chain. Once off, the burning sensation stopped. She put it on her nightstand failing to notice the shine of the stones and silver slowly fading.
    Sapphire had finally closed the store and returned to his upstairs apartment to relax and wait. He knew it was a matter of time before his spell had taken over Naru's mind completely. He could feel it growing stronger by the hour.
    He took out his black crystal shard and commanded it to show him Naru. An image of her sleeping on her bed, still wearing her dress appeared above the spinning crystal. On her nightstand he noticed the pendant she was wearing earlier. The one thing that prevented the spell from taking full effect. He smiled when he noticed it longer shone as bright as before. Now it looked as though she'd been wearing it for weeks.
    "Soon those stones' luster will fade and she will be mine forever!" he said laughing maniacally.
    He appeared in her bedroom. Thanks to the homing spell he put on the CD she bought, he was able to find her apartment with no trouble at all. Sapphire picked her up gently, and she began to stir.
    "Nephrite," she murmurred, putting her arms around his neck. She smiled as she went back to sleep.
    "So you still dream of him, little queen. But not for long, my spell grows stronger by the minute now you're no longer wearing that damned talisman. Soon you'll forget all of your life here. Soon, you'll belong to me," he said and kissed her lips.
    She stirred again but did not wake. She put her hand on his head caressing it. He teleported with her in his arms, still kissing.
    Back at his apartment, Sapphire gently laid the girl on his bed. He chuckled when he remembered he had done, will do, the same thing 1,000 years into the future. He went into the living room and grabbed a chair. He carried the chair into his room and placed it beside the bed.
    He sat in the chair and concentrated on Naru. His black moon became a third eye again and he went into a trance.
    On the astral plane, Sapphire saw he was surrounded by trees of every color imaginable. He marvelled at the forest, but he had no time to waste. If he was to claim her, he had to do it now. He walked through the forest until he came to a clearing.
    Naru was sleeping on purple moss, ringed by flowers of as many colors as the trees. She was wearing a pale blue dress and her hair was down. At her throat was the hoshizuishou. She resembled a sleeping faery princess.
    Even in her astral form she's beautiful. he said awestruck by her beauty.
    He carefully approached the sleeping girl and entered the ring of flowers. He bent down and kissed her on the lips again. She woke, her eyes changing quickly from sea-green to the darker shade they had earlier at the store.
    She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back at her. I love you. he said to her. Her eyes went blank then changed back to their normal color when she remembered someone. The man she really loved, Nephrite.
    Get away from me! I don't know who you are, but I love Nephrite! she shot up off the moss and ran from the ring of flowers.
    He chased her through the forest until she came to a wall of thorns. The thorns surrounded her and she was trapped. He appeared before her. Naughty, naughty Naru-chan. Mustn't run away from your lover like that. he said grabbing hold of her.
    Let me go! You're not my lover. You'll never be my lover! she shouted and the pendant glowed enveloping her in a blinding silver light.
    Hah! Two can play at that game Naru-chan. He brought out the kurozuishou shard. Kurozuishou, I beg you lend me your power. Give me the power to take what is rightfully mine! The dark crystal flared covering him with an equally powerful light.
    Naru-chan, listen to me. Please. Your mind's been messed with by that Moon witch. Don't you remember how much I love you. How much you love me. How much you desired me? he said.
    Tendrils of his darkness reached out and poked holes in her silver light. The tendrils began to stroke her, caress her as he would. She tried to fight them off, but the darkness deep in her mind reached out for the tendrils and gave them strength. The silver light faded and then disappeared, so did the light surrounding Sapphire.
    The two were now in a ballroom. Couples were dancing, talking, and laughing. All there were wearing masks. Some resembling animals, some resembling goblins. (For an idea see the movie Labyrinth) He was wearing his dark blue suit and she was wearing a sapphire blue gown that trailed behind her. He bowed to her.
    Princess, may I have this dance? he asked her.
    I'd be honored. she said taking his arm.
    He led her to the dance floor and they began to dance a waltz. He leaned closer to her and she smiled knowing what came next. She tilted her head and allowed him to kiss her. This time she returned the kiss giving into her desire.
    He awoke from his trance, smiling. He looked at his captive and noticed a subtle change about her. He gently stroked her brow pushing away the bangs and saw the inverted black crescent moon on her forehead. He had succeeded! Naru was his, completely!
    He got up from the chair and sat on the bed next to her. He placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her. She woke up and began to kiss him back wrapping her arms around him.
    


	17. Part 12c: Dark Amber Part 3

Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon
    Jewel Senshi
    By Sakura
    Part Twelve
    Dark Amber
    Part 3
    He woke up screaming her name. He knew something was wrong. Very wrong. He decided to check on Naru. The feeling he was getting had to do with Naru. He quickly put on his clothes and teleported to Naru's apartment.
    
    Nephrite teleported straight to her bedroom. No one was in sight. At first he thought she might be spending the night at one of the girls, but then she'd either tell her mother and do it or be with him. Neither Naru nor her mother had mentioned anything to him, so something was wrong. Looking around he saw their was a slight depression where she had lain on the bed. On her nightstand was the pendant he had given her.
    Naru would never leave this out like this. Something's wrong. He picked up the pendant and a bone-cold chill went through him. Looking at the pendant, he saw that the stones were losing their luster. Now he knew for certain something had happened to her.
    Help me Nephrite! I'm scared! came Naru's voice from within the pendant.
    "Naru! What happened? Where are you?" he asked.
    I don't know. Help me it's gettin' darker!
    Somehow some of Naru's mind was pulled into the hoshizuishou. He knew the pendant could do that, but only if her mind was under attack or in danger of being destroyed. From the look of the pendant, what ever power had caused Naru to flee into the pendant, was gradually breaking its defenses. If he didn't hurry, she'd be lost to him forever.
    "Don't worry love. I'll get the others, we'll find you and free you. I promise." with that, he teleported back to his mansion, carrying the pendant with him.
    "What's so important that you had to call us at two in the morning on a school night?" said a very irritated Mara.
    "Mara, you know Nephrite would never call us this late unless it was senshi business," said Opal.
    "Besides, you're still upset Jed wanted to spend the day with Raye instead of you," said Ariel.
    "Hmph!" she said and stuck her tongue out at the magenta haired girl.
    "Now if you babies are finished, I'd like to hear what he's got to say," said Salem.
    "Hey! Where's Naru? If this is senshi business, shouldn't she be here too?" asked De.
    Nephrite looked sad but quickly hid his worry. "That's why I called you. Someone must have tried to take over Naru's mind and succeeded," he said.
    "Nani!!" said the girls.
    "How do you know this Nephrite?" asked Raistlin.
    "Because some of her mind was able to escape into this," he said holding up the pendant.
    "She's in that? What the heck is that Neph?" asked De unable to imagine anyone able to hide in a piece of jewerly.
    "I wasn't going to tell you this, but it looks like I have to."
    "I think you'd better explain what's going on Nephrite. You know I don't like it when people hide things from me," said Mara.
    "This is no ordinary pendant. You see the stones I used are from what's left of the Moon Palace. I used them so I'd be able to protect Naru better," he explained.
    "Hmph. Some protection," said Mara.
    "Mara!" said De.
    He ignored the girls and went on. "Also through this pendant, I am able to feel what Naru feels. When I woke up tonight, I felt such fear and pain I almost thought I'd been attacked by a youma in my sleep. I also felt it had something to do with Naru.
    "I went to her apartment to check on her and I couldn't find her. Only this," he said fingering the pendant fighting back the tears. "When I picked it up, I heard her calling me for help.
    "Whoever has her, is growing stronger. We have to hurry."
    "I agree," said Hecate. "If I'm right, we don't have much time."
    "Why is that Hecate?" asked De.
    "Because Naru will be lost to us forever once the stones have lost their shine. Is that correct, Nephrite?"
    "Yes. Whoever it is must be planning to use her against us and destroy us."
    "Or you," said Mara. "Call it woman's intuition, but I've got a feeling it's someone who has it in for you."
    "Who? Zoisite and I have patched things up, somewhat," he said.
    "I'm not saying it's Zoey, but it certainly looks like someone's jealous of you and decided to take Naru by force."
    "That would explain why her mind's trapped in your pendant," said Opal.
    Raistlin, who'd been listening quitely through all this grew white as a sheet.
    "Raist, what's wrong you look as if you've seen a ghost," said De.
    "Do you remember what I told you a while back about who I was?" he asked.
    "Yes," said Opal.
    "You were a prince from the future," said De.
    "Whoa, wait a sec. He's from the future?!" said Ariel.
    "I'll explain another time," he said. "Right now we have to stop whoever it is and find Naru."
    "Right. Who will I stay with when Ariel kicks me out?" said Salem.
    "Watch it cat," warned Ariel.
    "Go ahead dear. What is it?" said Opal bringing everyone's attention back to Raistlin.
    "You remember I told you I was obsessed with Queen Serenity, I mean Usagi." they, except Ariel, nodded. "Well, it sounds like me when I was still Prince Diamond. I tried to hypnotize the queen once, but thank God it didn't work. I've been thinking. Maybe it's someone from my time who's doing this."
    "Who could it possibly be. The other senshi beat the crap out of this Wiseman guy, so he's out of the picture," said Mara.
    "True, but Usagi failed to mention my brother." Raistlin turned white again when he realized he found out who it was.
    "What is it Raist?" said Mara.
    "Mara, can you see things when you touch things?" he asked her.
    "Sometimes, why?"
    "Give her the pendant Nephrite. I have a hunch."
    Nephrite gave Mara the pendant and she concentrated on Naru. She closed her eyes and saw-
    "I see a man. A young man. He has short black, no dark blue hair. Blue eyes. That's all." She gave the pendant back to Nephrite.
    Raistlin went whiter than anyone thought possible. "I knew it. He's come back."
    "Who?" they asked.
    "Sapphire. My brother."
    Sapphire reached out to the other side of his bed and laid his hand on the sleeping girl next to him. Since there was only one bedroom and only one bed, he was forced to have Naru share his bed. Actually neither one seemed to care, in fact she insisted that he sleep on the bed instead of the floor.
    He looked at the sleeping Naru. She looked peaceful now, but earlier in the night, she tossed and turned until he calmed her down with his touch and a kiss. A few hairs had come out of her bow and covered her face. He brushed them away and kissed her cheek.
    "Time to wake up, my love." he whispered in her ear.
    She began to stir and reached for him. He let her embrace him and placed a kiss on her lips. That woke her up. She began to stretch a little.
    "Ohayo, Sapphire," she said her voice full of love.
    "Good morning, beloved." She embraced him agan and played with his hair. "Gomen, love. But we don't have time for play right now," he said gently pulling away from her. She looked midly disappointed.
    "Oh, do we have to work now? Can't it wait, just a little bit longer?" she asked, her voice husky.
    "No, Naru. I promise you, once we've done what we came for, you will never have to get out of bed again if don't want to," he said kissing her neck. She blushed, but secretly looked forward to that day. He rose from the bed and began to get dressed.
    "Here. I'm sorry, but this is all I have at the moment," he said handing her an dark blue uniform when he had finished dressing. She blushed a little when she saw he was waiting for her. He blushed too then said, "I'll wait in the other room, if you want," and went to the door.
    "Thank you." He left the room so she could dress in privacy. He went to kitchen and sought about getting breakfast.
    She quickly put the uniform on. It looked exactly like those the Dark Kingdom gemerals wore, except it was dark blue and had black trim. She stared at herself in the mirror. No matter which angle she chose the uniform somehow seemed wrong on her.
    It's strange, I know I've worn uniforms similar to this one, but I just can't shake the feeling that I shouldn't be doing this. Also this uniform seems familiar somehow. It reminds me of someone, though I can't remember who. she thought fixing her hair. She stared at the reflection noticing her eyes and Black Moon mark.
    I know I was born with this mark, but it doesn't feel right. Also I keep thinking my eyes are a lighter color. she left the mirror and went to join her prince. "What's happening to me?" she whispered.
    "What's wrong Naru-chan?" Sapphire asked when he saw her confused face.
    "My lord, I keep getting these feelings that I shouldn't be here with you. It was the same with the nightmares."
    "Think nothing of it, Naru. It's just a residual effect of Sailor Moonstone's brainwashing. It'll go away soon." He pulled her close and held her for a few moments. When she seemed to cheer up, he let her go and they began to eat breakfast.
    "What is it that we have to do Sapphire? I still can't remember why we came here," she asked between bites.
    He smiled at her reassuring her that her memory loss didn't matter. "We have to retrieve my brother, love. He too, fell under Sailor Moonstone's spell."
    "That's right! Prince Diamond came here to destroy the senshi, but got side-tracked," she said remembering. A hatred for the senshi welled up inside her and she jumped out of her chair. "Don't worry, my lord prince! I will personally take care of the Jewel Senshi and get his highness back!" she said.
    "Let me help, love. You're not ready yet, you still haven't recovered from your de-programming." he said getting up and putting his hands on her shoulders.
    "But, my lord, I can handle them. I probably won't even have to deal with all of them. Just that bitch Opal. She's the one who's got your brother."
    "All right, but be careful. Any sign of the other senshi, you come straight back. Understand?"
    "Hai."
    "Good," he kissed her then, she disappeared in an bright orange light.
    "Naru-chan, I hope you know what you're doing," he said after she'd vanished. He went down to his store to wait.
    After their emergency meeting, the Jewel Senshi had decided that the best way to find Naru and Sapphire was to wait and see if they came to them. Each senshi would keep an constant eye out while the cats would scout the Shinjuku district for clues.
    Raistlin lay on the bed completely unaware of the danger he was in. Opal, having an early class had gone down the hall to take a shower. A bright orange light appeared in the room and faded to reveal...
    Naru. She was still wearing the uniform Sapphire had given her and the black crescent moon was clearly visible on her forehead. She approached the sleeping prince and looked at him.
    "Even asleep, you're handsome," she said admiring him. She gently laid a gloved hand on his chest and felt the muscles. She had long admired Prince Diamond, but couldn't voice her love for him because of her allegiance to Sapphire.
    "Sapphire, won't care how I broke the spell once he has his brother back," she said sitting on the bed. She placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him.
    "Mmm. That tastes good Opal," he said waking. He opened his eyes to see Naru sitting on the bed next to him. "Naru! What are you doing?!" he said sitting up.
    She looked as if she realized who she really was and what it was she had done, but quickly dismissed the thought when he started to leave the bed. "My prince, don't you remember me? It's Naru. Sapphire, your brother sent me to fetch you."
    Naru? Good gods! He brainwashed her into believing she's a citizen of Nemesis! I've got to snap her out of it! he stood up and placed his hands on her shoulders, drawing her close.
    "Naru, listen to me. You're not from Nemesis. You're a Jewel Senshi like the others. You don't love Sapphire. You never did. You love Nephrite. You've got to remember."
    "You're wrong. I love Sapphire, very much. But I love you too. I couldn't tell you because he was always with me. But now-" She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, letting her love pour into him.
    "Naru don't do this. It's not right. I don't love you and you don't love me," he said pushing her away. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes.
    "Please, come back to us. Can't you see these witches have you under their spell!" she said, tears falling. "He misses you so much! How can you let him, ME, suffer like this?"
    Opal came into the room, wrapped in an aqua colored towel. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped when she saw Naru holding her boyfriend. "Naru! What's going on?!"
    "You! You stole Prince Diamond from me! From his brother!" Naru's eyes narrowed, her anger rising.
    "Huh? Wait a second, Naru. Calm down, you're not yourself. Let me call the others. We can help you." she said slowly walking toward the jealous girl.
    "You're not gonna keep him! Die sailor bitch!" she shot a blast of orange energy at her former friend. The blast knocked her against the hall wall. Staggering to her feet, Opal began walking toward her again.
    "Naru, please don't make me hurt you. Let me call the others, let me call Nephrite. You need help."
    There was that name again. Who is this Nephrite guy anyway? Why does he sound so familiar to me? she thought getting that sense of wrongness again. Meanwhile, Opal had managed to reach the dresser where she kept her ring and communicator.
    "That's far enough!" Naru said shooting another blast though it was somewhat weaker than before. Opal was prepared and dodged it with ease.
    "Gomen nasai, Naru-chan, but you've forced me to do this," she said putting on her ring.
    "Opal don't! Let me talk to her!" said Raistlin.
    Opal raised her hand and shouted, "Opal Power, Make Up!" Seconds later she had transformed into Sailor Opal. "I'm sorry love, but talking won't work, you've seen that. We've no other choice but to subdue her this way." Forgive me Nephrite. "Opal...." she began her attack.
    Naru, knowing when to leave a fight, wrapped her arms around Raistlin and teleported out of the apartment before Opal could finish her attack.
    "NOOOOO!! She's taken him! Shimatta!!" she slammed her fist against the dresser. She quickly picked up her communicator and began calling the others.
    


	18. Part 12d: Dark Amber Part 4

Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon
    Jewel Senshi
    By Sakura
    Part Twelve
    Dark Amber
    Part 4
    Naru and Raistlin appeared in Sapphire's apartment in a flash of orange light.
    "Naru, where are we? Why are you doing this?" he asked her recovering his breath. By now, her true name had no effect on her so she ignored his use of it.
    "Because your brother wants you to come back home." She faced him and looked into his violet eyes. "And because I love you."
    She kissed him pouring her evil power into him. Raistlin fought as soon as he felt his brother's power enter him. Building up his defenses, he pushed away from her. But she proved to be the stronger one, holding onto him like a vise. Raistlin's defenses were being eaten away by Sapphire's dark power. He tried summoning up an image of Opal soon as she began to caress him. For a while, it seemed to work, but he grew tired and was forced to give into the brainwashed girl.
    Once his mental barriers were beaten down, the evil began to attack his mind. He would have screamed out in pain if Naru hadn't been kissing him and caressing him. First his memories of his life on earth were being erased, then the ones of his life in the Silver Millennium. Once all of his previous memories we


	19. Part 12e: Dark Amber Part 5

Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon
    Jewel Senshi
    By Sakura
    Part Twelve
    Dark Amber
    Part 5
    Nephrite hadn't been able to get much sleep that night, but sleep he did. Unfortuneately, his sleep lasted only a few hours at a time and he was forced to call his boss and call in sick. Mrs. Baker was a very understanding woman and let him go without any questions.
    If only she knew the truth. he thought forcing himself to get out of the bed. I can't let Sapphire get to me. I've got to be strong. For her. He dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen.
    Feeling something cold against him, he reached into his pocket and pulled out Naru's pendant. For a few seconds it seemed to grow brighter then it faded away, this time it was darker than before. "We haven't much time left," he said grasping the pendant tightly. "Hold on Naru. Please hold on. Help's on the way," he said kissing the hoshizuishou. Seeing that the crystal regained some of its original shine, he smiled and went to fix breakfast. Somehow she heard him and was fighting back.
    Hold on Naru. Please hold on. said his voice.
    She was asleep on Sapphire's bed. Diamond lay next to her also asleep.
    Her sleep was disturbed by strange dreams. Dreams of another life. Her real life. The man's voice seemed so familiar. Who was he? A friend? Then it hit. It WAS a friend. Her true lover.
    Nephrite! Where are you? Help me! she called to him searching the astral plane for him, but there was no sign of the man she loved.
    Help's on the way. he said but, she got the feeling he hadn't heard her. She was about to give up calling for help, when an image of the Jewel Senshi appeared before her.
    Minna!
    Daijoubu (It's all right.) Naru. said Mara. We're on our way. Just keep fighting.
    But I can't I've fallen for both of them now.
    It's because of the spell Naru. Fight it! Think of Neph-kun.
    I-I'll try.
    Atta girl! said Mara as she winked and faded with the other senshi.
    Mara! Minna! Don't leave me! She began to cry. A pair of arms encircled her. She spun around and saw -
    Neffy! she held onto the young man fiercely and began to cry again. He held held her and a sense of well being flowed through her. He kissed her and she felt his strength flow into her and she felt Sapphire's spell weaken a little, but only a little.
    In the real world, Diamond had woken up hearing Naru cry out in her sleep. He rolled onto his side and gently nudged her.
    "Naru, darling. Wake up. It's only a bad dream," he said. "Naru?"
    Her face was peaceful now and she seemed to have managed to fight her nightmare and win. Was she smiling?
    He bent over and kissed her deeply, causing her to wake. "Mmm." She opened her eyes half expecting to see 'him' but instead she saw -
    "Raistlin?" He stared at her as she said the name. For a moment he began to remember who he really was. He began to remember a young woman with opalescent hair. Seeing the black crescent mark on her forehead, he came out of his trance.
    "Hush Naru-chan. You just had a nightmare. It's all right now."
    "Naru-chan?" she said, still dazed from her dreams. "Nightmare?" That's right! I was dreaming I was someone else. she thought.
    "Diamond-sama, beloved, who am I?" she asked him struggling to get loose from the tangled covers.
    He moved to his side of the bed to make it easier for her. "Who are you? Don't you know? You're my brother's assistant and my dearest friend," he said kissing her ear.
    "You're sure?" she said still not sure as to what was real and what was the dream.
    "Of course I am. What's wrong Naru-chan?" he asked. He turned her face toward him and saw the confusion and fear in her dark sea-green eyes.
    "I keep getting this feeling that I shouldn't be here. That I shouldn't be with either of you. I also start to remember things. Things I know that never could've happened." She leaned against his chest, drawing comfort from his body and arms as he wrapped them around her.
    "Daijoubu love. Daijoubu. It's just a leftover from your brainwashing. Give it time," he said caressing her. "It's nothing to worry about. The same thing happens to me." "It does?"
    "Yes. Like I said it's just a leftover from that moon bitch's spell. Now let's clean up before my brother and your lover gets back," he said smiling. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and pulled her out of the bed.
    (Late evening at Nephrite's)
    Nephrite had taken out her pendant again and was now looking at it. It was stilll dull, but it seemed to be regaining its shine with each passing moment. Naru was winning against the spell. The hoshizuishou flared then went dim. He had to help her! Now was the time to strike. Now that she seemed to be the stronger one.
    He teleported out of his mansion to Sapphire's store.
    (At the store)
    "Naru!" they yelled.
    It was Naru, but not Naru. She was wearing an uniform reminiscent of those worn by the guardians and Dark Kingdom warriors. On her forehead was an upside down black crescent moon. Her eyes were a darker shade of blue-green than her usual bright sea-green eyes. The senshi realized they might have to fight their friend and reluctantly put up their guards.
    "I mean you no harm. I came here to talk," said Naru.
    Moonstone being the one always to accept things at face value, let her guard down and walked toward her former friend. "Naru-chan, you're not really brainwashed are you? You've got a plan right? You're only pretending to be on his side right?" she asked the red haired girl.
    "I don't know what you're talking about Sailor Moonstone. Why do you people insist on calling me that? My name is Naru of Nemesis, not Naru-chan."
    Moonstone's face fell and tears were welling up in her eyes. "Don't you remember who you are? It's me Deana, your friend."
    "I really don't know who I am anymore, but I know you're not my friend. None of you are!" Naru said growing annoyed with the insistent senshi and with herself for revealing a possible weakness to the enemy. "Now listen up Sailor Brats! I want answers and I want 'em NOW!"
    "You'll get nothing from us! You go tell Sapphire that!" said Onyx.
    "Oh really? You think just 'cause you destroyed one of Sapphire-sama's toys you can stand up against me. Well, we'll just see about that." A wicked smile appeared on her face and sent several blasts at the other senshi, leaving Moonstone to run for cover. They dodged the first and second volleys of orange energy, but were not able to dodge the next. Weakened from their previous battle, the senshi were knocked into what reamained of the display racks and cases. Only Moonstone was left unscathed and conscious.
    She came out from her hiding place and saw the unconscious bodies of her friends. She stared at Naru unbelieving her capable of such violence.
    "I only stunned your friends Moonstone. They will only suffer from major migranes when they wake," she said sitting down on a box. She indicated that Moonstone to do the same, but she looked back at her friends, concerned for their safety.
    "No further harm willl come to them. You have my word," said the red haired Nemesan.
    "Why are you doing this?" Moontone asked reluctantly sitting on another box.
    "As I said before, I don't know who I am anymore. I want to know why you brainwashed me like you did. Why did you have to take my life away?"
    She was shocked. Never before did she have an enemy so calmly reveal their weakness like Naru was doing now.
    "Naru-ch -"
    Naru glared at her.
    "Er- Naru, what makes you think I brainwashed you?"
    "Sapphire-sama told me how you kidnapped me and how you forced me to undergo your 'healing'. Stop stalling Moonstone. I want to know why you did it."
    Sapphire. 'Sapphire-sama told me.' Those words hit Moonstone's mind like a sledgehammer and her gears began spinning.
    "And you believed him?"
    "Why shouldn't I? He loves me." She blushed when she gave away yet another piece of useful information to her enemy. What's wrong with me? I shouldn't be talking to her. I should be finishing them off. Not making friends.
    "Naru-ch, Naru, think. He's evil. He couldn't possibly love you. He's just using you to get at the rest of us so he can destroy a peaceful future," she placed her hand on Naru's shoulder. "Would you listen to a man who lies and wants to destroy a world of peace?"
    "What would you know of the Crystal Millennium? Have you ever seen it? No. I didn't think so. A world where no one dies is an abomination! Such a place will cause starvation due to the lack of death. The universe will be overrun with you people and there'll be nothing left for newer generations to live on."
    "You don't know that for sure. How do you know no one dies in the future?"
    "We got that from the Wise- a reliable source."
    The Wiseman. That's what she was going to say. From what she remembered what Usagi told her about him, he had lied to the whole planet. Causing them to invade Crystal Tokyo and the other planets.
    "Was your source the Wiseman?" Naru nodded, ashamed that yet another secret was given away. "Didn't you know he lied to you? To all of you? Didn't Sapphire tell you?"
    He never really told me what happened to the Wiseman. He only told me he was gone.
    "You've got to believe me. Whatever he told you about what happened with Sailor Moon and the others in the future, Sapphire lied. He lied to you about me. I never brainwashed you. My healing only works on those who want to be healed. It won't work if I force it on them."
    "Then how would you explain I remember a life on Nemesis?" Naru retorted.
    "Just how much of that life can you remember? Do you remember your childhood, your parents?"
    Naru tried to remember her past, but all she could remember was her, Prince Diamond and Sapphire working together.
    Seeing her hesitation, Moonstone went on. "You can't can you?"
    She nodded. "All I can remember is being with Sapphire-sama and the prince. I wish I could, but I can't," she began to cry.
    "It's o.k. Naru. I'll help you get your memory back." She put her arms around the girl and hugged her. "Can you remember your life with us?"
    When Moonstone asked that, Naru began to get the same images that had been plaguing her dreams and mind for the past couple days.
    "Yeah. So I still have some of your brainwashing in me, what of it?"
    This is getting nowhere. Maybe I will kill them and get on with my life. she thought, but couldn't bring herself to do it.
    "Those are your true memories Naru. You're still my friend, still a senshi like the rest of us and always will be. If you're not then how come you can't remember your own past?"
    She was beginning to make sense. She thought about what Moonstone had told her and found she had a point. If I'm really from Nemesis, then how come I can't remember a childhood there? Sapphire-sama never explained what happened to my memories.
    "Maybe you're right and maybe you're not Sailor Moonstone, but I'll have to talk to Sapphire-sama, find out why he never told me why I can't remember. I'll let you and your friends go for now." She got up from her seat and made for the storage area. She was about to leave when a voice stopped her.
    "Naru! Wait! Let us help you."
    Unseen to any of them, Nephrite had teleported into the store while the two girls were talking. He hadn't paid much attention to the conversation, for he was busy helping the other senshi.
    The two girls turned and saw Nephrite, in his guardian's uniform, standing nearby with the revived senshi.
    "Nephrite-kun! How'd you know she'd be here?" said Moonstone.
    "You! I know you!" Naru said staring at the auburn haired man.
    "Do you remember?" Moonstone said turning back to her friend.
    "You were in my dreams. Why do I know you?" She stepped up to him and touched his uniform. "Are you from Nemesis too?"
    "No, love."
    "And neither are you," said Onyx just regaining consciousness.
    "Please Naru, let us help you. We need you," said Garnet.
    "I need you," added Nephrite. He had something in his hand. She grabbed it in case it was a weapon and he intended to use it on her. In his hand was a star shaped pendant on a black choker. Somehow it looked familiar to her. She stared at it, then back at Neffy. He smiled.
    "It's yours. Take it," he said offering her the beautiful necklace.
    She reached for it, but hesitated.
    "Please love, take it. It's not a trick. I could never hurt you. I want you to remember how much I love you. Take it," he pleaded.
    She looked at him searching his face. There was no sign of deceit or malice in his handsome face. She reached for the pendant again, but hesitated once more.
    "Please 'Bright Eyes'," he begged.
    This strange man seemed to genuinely be concerned for her. 'Bright Eyes'. Why were those words so familiar? Part of a song came to her. A part where the lyrics made her think of her.
    'Bright Eyes
    Burning like fire
    Bright Eyes
    How can you close and fail?
    How can the light that burns so brightly
    Suddenly burn so pale?
    Bright Eyes'
    Why is that song so familiar? It's beautiful, but what does it mean? she thought.
    She looked to Moonstone and she nodded with equal concern on her face.
    She slowly reached for the pendant for a third time, but she did not hesitate. She now held the pendant in her hand and a bright silver light shot from it to her forehead.It didn't hurt, rather it felt like a gentle kiss from a lover. Images of her and Nephrite on a few dates and the night when she discovered she was a senshi flooded her mind. Images of Sapphire hypnotizing her appeared next.
    That's right! I came to this store to buy Neffy a present and this strange guy puts some spell on me.
    Her eyes went blank then returned to their normal shade of bright blue-green. The black crescent moon faded and the symbol of Mercury glowed briefly on her forehead. She now knew who and what she was. She was Naru Baker. Friend to the Sailor Senshi and Sailor Amber. She was Nephrite's girlfriend.
    "Oh gods! Neffy, I'm so sorry! Forgive me!" she fell against him and sobbed.
    He put his arms around her and held her close. "Daijoubu, Naru-chan. There's nothing to forgive." Tears were falling from his eyes. "I'm just glad you're safe."
    "Is that really you Naru?" asked Moonstone.
    "De, I'm so sorry. I said all those mean things to you."
    Moonstone hugged her friends and began to cry as well. Opal came up to them and touched Moonstone's shoulder.
    "Come on De. Let's go look for Raistlin."
    She looked back at Neffy and Naru, then at the other senshi.
    "We're o.k., De. Let's give the lovebirds a couple minutes, o.k?" said Garnet winking.
    The senshi withdrew to the front of the store to give the lovers some privacy. Naru was still crying and Neffy held her, stroking her hair.
    "Naru-chan, what are you doing?!" said a very shocked and jealous Prince Diamond.
    


	20. Part 12f: Dark Amber Part 6

Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon
    Jewel Senshi
    By Sakura
    Part Twelve
    Dark Amber
    Part 6
    "Naru-chan, what are you doing?!" said a very shocked and jealous Prince Diamond.
    They all turned and saw Diamond dressed in his Diamond Knight outfit. Hidden by his bangs, was a black crescent moon. Knowing who he was now, Naru cautiously stood by Nephrite, holding on to his arm to prevent him from going up to his brainwashed friend. Onyx sensing the evil in him stood next to the two in case he'd try anything. Moonstone and Garnet stared at him, both had hearts in their eyes inspite of the fact that they both had boyfriends. Opal ran up to him and hugged him.
    "Raistlin! Thank Serenity you're all right!" she said refusing to let go of him.
    "Um, Opal I don't think that's a good idea," warned Onyx.
    Diamond pushed her away from him, knocking her back into the other senshi. "Come Naru. We've work to do," he said holding his hand to the red-haired girl. She held tighter onto her boyfriend, she wasn't completely recovered from Sapphire's spell yet. She felt her desire for the silver haired man pull at her, but she stood firm.
    Sensing her conflict, Nephrite put his arm around her holding her against him.
    "Raistlin! Don't you know me? It's Opal, the woman you love," said Opal begging the gods he wasn't what she thought he was.
    He turned at looked at the opal haired woman and sneered. "Ha! Why would I love a Sailor Senshi?" He turned back to Naru and Neffy. He strode over to the couple and grabbed Naru's arm. "Didn't you hear me Naru? I said we're going." He pulled at her, but she refused to budge. "You can play with your new toy later," he said pulling harder at her. Both Naru and Nephrite blushed at what Diamond had said. It was Moonstone who spoke up.
    "How dare you insult my friends like that! Naru and Nephrite may be lovers, but at least they have the decency to be discreet about it!" The two blushed even more.
    "And what gives you the right to scold me as if I were a child, moon brat?!" he shot back. Moonstone was truly shocked. Never before had Raistlin called her that, not even in jest. Also he was always polite, he'd never been so blunt. What had Sapphire done to him?
    "Raistlin, please, stop this. You're not like that and you know it." Every turned and looked at Naru. "Remember what you told me? About that feeling we both got? The one that told us what we were doing was wrong?" she pleaded.
    "Yes, Naru-chan, I remember. Do YOU remember what I said about that? It's just an after effect of her brainwashing," He pointed at Moonstone.
    "You're wrong. It's your real self trying to break free. It was I who made you what you are now. You've got to believe me." She stepped away from Neffy more ashamed of what she had done than afraid. "I was the one who gave you these false memories of us together. You never really loved me any more than I loved you, or your brother. What we did up there was totally wrong. Not because Sapphire's my lover, but because I love Neprite and you love Opal." She blushed again. "I know you know what I'm saying is true. Earlier, you almost broke free of the spell when I called you by your name, your true name. Please, Raistlin, fight it. You just gotta remember you're on our side."
    Her words held him and the others in place, unable to move. All the while she talked, she had come up to him and had her hand on his face. She brushed back his bangs and the black moon was exposed. "Naru, I-" She placed a finger on his lips to silent him.
    "Let me help you, Raistlin-kun," she said. She motioned for Opal to come up to them. She came and stood next to her friend.
    "Who are you?" he asked remembering seeing her face earlier. "Why do I feel as if I know you senshi?"
    She looked at Naru, and she nodded, smiling. "I think you should do this. I've caused enough trouble and I don't think it'd help anyhow," she said backing away from them. She was still ashamed of what she had done with Diamond and Sapphire the past day even though her friends and love had forgiven her.
    Opal stared at the black moon on his forehead. "I haven't seen that in a long time." she said tracing a gloved finger around it. "It really doesn't suit you, love."
    "What are you witches going to do to me?" he asked backing away.
    She wasn't going to let him get away before she had a chance to free him. Smiling, she step toward him and put her hands on his head. She kissed him.
    What's happening to me? Why does this feel so right, when I should be killing her not kissing her?" Images of his past came back to him, flooding his mind. The trip to the past, winding up on Earth during the Silver Millennium, meeting Opal, dancing with her, kissing her, loving her. Then he remembered what happened that day. Naru kissing him, twisting his mind.
    He screamed out in pain as he desperately struggled to hold on to the spell. He didn't want to lose his brother again. No. Not again. I'll not lose him again. He's all I've got now! his mind screamed as Opal's love relentlessly banged against his mind.
    Opal prayed that what she was doing would work. She heard him scream, but could't let go. She didn't want to lose him. Not again. she thought and gave him another kiss.
    The second kiss made it impossible for him to fight back. He loved Naru, but that was nothing compared to what he felt for the opal haired senshi. Forgive me Naru-chan. he thought as he kissed her back. As her kissed the senshi, what Naru had said began to make sense to him. She was right. What they both did was wrong. What they planned to do was equally wrong. The black crescent moon vanished from his forehead never to return. Forgive me, brother. A single tear fell from his eye.
    "Looks like everything's back to normal," said Garnet recovering her speech."Is it? We've still got Sapphire to deal with," said Onyx.
    "You think he's ok now?" Moonstone asked her.
    "Yeah. He's fine, for now," said the black clothed senshi. She had sensed no more evil from Diamond, but how long will that last? she thought. "All right, gang. Let's get going before Sapphire gets away. If Raistlin's here, then he's gotta be around here somewhere," she said getting their attention.
    Meanwhile, Sapphire and a droid appeared on top of Tokyo Tower and began to sap up the energy of several students who just happened to be on a field trip. Once the droid had completed her task and drained all the people, he sent her back to where she came from. Now all he had to do was wait for the senshi to show up.
    Unfortunately, the main senshi were out of town for a few days at Chad's parents' ski lodge. So he'd have to wait a bit longer for any senshi to catch up to him. As the hours rolled by, he became impatient and began pacing around the tower's observation deck.
    "Where in the name of Nemesis are those damned senshi? They should have realized something was wrong here by now," he said looking out at the city. "Perhaps Naru and my brother have all ready defeated the senshi."
    No, they would have reported in if they had. he thought as he resumed his pacing. Could have all the senshi gone against them? He had to know. He looked at the people one last time and teleported out of Tokyo Tower.
    
    At Yasukuni Shrine, a young man in a dark blue suit appeared in a flash of deep blue light. Looking around, he saw no signs of battle or his lover. Worried, he decided to probe minds of the priests within the shrine. "She has not been here nor have my brother or the senshi. Where are they?" Has she somehow broken free of me? No. My spell is strong, so where did she go? He pulled out a shard of black crystal from a 'pocket' and commanded it to find Naru and Diamond.
    The crystal began to glow and an image of Naru and Diamond together appeared before him. They seemed more than just comrades. How dare she! She dares to betray me?! With my own brother yet! I will deal with Naru later, but first I must find the senshi. Furious, Sapphire teleported back to his apartment in Shinjuku.
    "He should be back by now," Naru said softly looking at the black boots she was wearing. How can they forgive me? How can HE forgive me? she was still brooding over her affairs with Sapphire and Raistlin. Apparently she did not hear what Nephrite had asked her.
    "Hey! Earth to Naru! Come in Naru!" said Moonstone waving her hand in front of her friend's face.
    "Huh? What's up De?"
    "You ok girl? You've been awfully quiet all of a sudden," said Onyx.
    "Daijoubu, Mara. I was just thinking about what happened that's all."
    "Hey we understand. You weren't in control, he was," said Garnet.
    They don't blame me? What about Neffy? Will he blame me? she thought. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Nephrite standing in front of her.
    "It's all over 'Bright Eyes'. Just forget about it." She looked into his blue eyes and saw he truly didn't blame her nor did he accuse her of anything. There was only love in those eyes.
    "It's not over yet, Nephrite-kun. We still've got to deal with Sapphire," said Moonstone.
    This caused Nephrite to remember what he wanted to ask Naru. "Naru, what did you mean by 'He'll should be home by now'?" he asked her.
    "When I was brainwashed, I convinced Sapphire to split us up and attack different areas in the city to draw you guys out and separate you," she said ashamed of her betrayal to her friends. Opal laid a comforting hand on her shoulder and smiled.
    "What do mean separate us?" asked Moonstone.
    "I had to get away from him so I could talk to you. That's what I was doing here. He was to wait at Tokyo Tower for some of you to show up while I was to keep the rest of you busy elsewhere. Thank God I didn't."
    "But we're all here. And the others decided to take a holiday at Chad's ski lodge," said Garnet.
    "That's why he should be back soon. Once he finds out I disobeyed him, he'll come straight back here. You see, his apartment is right above this place."
    "Well then, we'd better get our buts up there if we want to surprise him," said Onyx and headed for the back room and stairs.
    "Shimatta! She can't handle him alone!" said Nephrite and ran after her.
    "Neffy! Wait! I'm coming with you!" Naru ran after her lover.
    Opal and Moonstone debated whether they should contact the other guardians or not, but decided against it since they'd never get here in time.
    "Come Deana. We'd better join them." With that, Opal and Moonstone ran up the stairs to join their friends.
    In an angry flash of blue light, Sapphire returned to his lair. Unaware that the senshi were hiding in his apartment, he sat down on the couch waiting for his brother and EX-lover to return from an obvious rendevous. His hair on the back of his neck prickled, and he knew that she had returned. Without him. he thought. No matter, he'd deal with his brother later. For now he'd have to settle for a certain red-haired minx.
    "Come on out, my love. There's no need to hide. I'm on to your little game," he said bitterly.
    The bedroom door opened and Naru came out of the room. "Any luck, beloved?" she asked trying to hide her anger.
    "Oh yes. Plenty of it, but not the kind I expected. I see now why you wanted us to split up. You certainly are a pretty, cunning little vixen aren't you, love?" He spat the word. "I know about you and my brother," he said with a menacing smile on his lips. He caressed her cheek.
    "What about me and Prince Diamond?" she asked as coyly as she could.
    "You betrayed me! You slept with my brother behind my back you little whore!" The hand that was stroking her cheek moments before, dropped down to her neck and began to squeeze the air out of her.
    "Ack! Please Sapphire-sama," she begged.
    "You expect me to be merciful? Hah! Mercy is only for those who are weak and stupid enough to trust another person!" He squeezed harder, bruising her neck.
    Neffy, please! she screamed in her head, praying the others would save her.
    "Like you?" said a voice. He spun around expecting to see his brother.
    "YOU!" he said utterly shocked to see Nephrite standing before him in his apartment.
    "Release her at once!" Nephrite commanded, a look of utter contempt on his face. The blue haired Nemesan quickly regarded his rival's face, and gave into his better judgement and released Naru's throat. The girl collapsed onto the couch gasping for air. Nephrite ran to her and began to comfort her.
    "For kidnapping my second best friend, I won't forgive you!" said Moonstone.
    "For attempting to corrupt a true love, I won't forgive you!" said Garnet.
    "For attempting to corrupt my love, I won't forgive you!" said Opal.
    "For making me worry about my friends, I won't forgive you!" said Onyx.
    "For forcing me to love another, I won't forgive you!" said Naru, once she regained enough air to speak. "Amber Star Power, make up!" she shouted, and as orange light erupted from her amber ring, she transformed into Sailor Amber. Instead of her usual amber studded orange choker, the hoshizuishou was at her throat on its black velvet choker.
    Sapphire stood amazed as he watched the girl finish her henshin. "Naru, you're a-a Sailor Senshi?" he asked when his powers of speech returned. That would explain how she came to be Sailor Moon's best friend.
    "In the name of love and justice, we will punish you!" she said.
    "Onyx Beam Fire!" Onyx's beam hit him square in the chest and knocked him onto the couch.
    Opal began her attack. "Opal Tsu-"
    "Opal, wait!" said the Diamond Knight stepping between her and his brother.
    "Raist get out of the way," she said.
    "Sorry, love. Can't. If I'm to lose my brother, then I'd rather go with him," he said refusing to budge from where he stood.
    "You're nuts!" said Garnet. "Get out of the way, or I'll make you."
    The silver haired man just looked at her and dared her to. "OK mister you've asked for it. Garnet Love..." she started walking toward him, magenta energy flickering around her hand.
    "Ariel, don't you dare hurt him!" Amber was in front of her now. She had to power down or she'd electrocute her friend.
    "Naru, just what do you think you're doing?" she said narrowing her eyes at the redhead.
    "I know how to stop him, without having to kill him!" she said shoving the Diamond Knight out of the way.
    "What do you mean Naru-chan?" asked Moonstone.
    Amber's hand went to the pendant at her neck and she closed her eyes. She held her other had out to Sapphire. "Give me that crystal," she said.
    "Not on your life Sailor bitch!" he raised his hand for a blast, but Neffy got behind him and grabbed both his arms and held them at his sides.
    "Garnet, your beam, ima!"
    "Garnet Heart Beam!" he beam of hearts made their way around Amber and instead of striking him like Onyx's beam, wrapped itself around Sapphire several times. Nephrite reached into Sapphire's 'pocket' and pulled out the kurozuishou shard.
    Surprised, he stared at it remembering when he last saw it. It was the night Zoisite sent his youma to kill him and he discovered the love of his life was a Sailor Senshi. How'd he wind up with it? he asked.
    Amber quickly grabbed the crystal from him and threw it up into the air. It hung suspended in mid air. "Onyx! Destroy that thing, and we've got 'im," she said.
    "Gotcha Naru-chan. Onyx Star Scream!" The sonic blast shattered the crystal and the shards disintergrated into nothingness.
    "NOOOO!!! You've destroyed my only way back home!" said Sapphire and struggled against Garnet's heart beam.
    "Don't you like it here? You can stay with your brother," said Moonstone.
    "I can't. If I can't have her, then what's the point of my staying here?" he said trying not to cry.
    "I'm here. Surely I can't be that bad, otouto," said Diamond Knight.
    "I'm glad you're here 'nii-san, but I need female company too. I'm sure none of these girls would want me, especially those two, after what I did to them," he said indicating Amber and Opal.
    "They might not want you Sapphire, but I do," said a feminine voice from the apartment's doorway.
    The senshi and two guardians turned to see a young woman with green hair pulled into a bun.
    "Prisma! What are you doing here?!" they all shouted.
    "Sapphire, did you think we sisters wouldn't notice you were in town? Did you really think I wouldn't see you walking down the street yesterday?" She smiled at him.
    "How did you know where to find me?" he asked no longer struggling against the beam.
    "Simple, I had Birdie and Catsy follow you. Once they found out you've opened a store here, they came running to me. I was walking by when I saw the door was blasted. Your work?" she asked the senshi.
    Onyx got a sweatdrop on her head and said, "Yeah. Guess I did get a little carried away."
    "Prisma, what did you mean when you said you wanted me?" asked Sapphire.
    "Isn't it obvious baka (stupid)? I love you! I've always had, even on Nemesis. I was just too shy to tell you myself. AND you were too busy mooning over Emerald too notice how I felt about you."
    "You-you love me?" he stammered unable to believe what she just told him. She loves me. Not Rubeus. How could I have been so stupid?
    She blushed. "Yes. I love you very much Sapphire. Please don't leave. Stay. You can still have your store. I'd even help you with it, if you want."
    "You'd help me?"
    "Any of us would. All you have to do is ask," said Moonstone. "Let us heal you."
    "Please, brother," Diamond Knight pleaded.
    "Please Sapphire. If you let them heal you, you could stay. With me," said Prisma.
    "You'd be willing to let me live? After all I've done to you Naru? Brother?"
    "Of course we will," said Amber surprised at her answer. Was she really willing to let her kidnapper and murderer live? "We're not like the people on Nemesis, Sapphire. We always try to give others a second chance," she said standing before him.
    He looked into her eyes. There was hate, but only for a few seconds and it melted into pity, then love. "I forgive you, beloved," she whispered in his ear as she kissed his cheek.
    "Thank you Naru. Your forgiveness means much to me. Sailor Moonstone, heal me now before I change my mind," he said.
    She looked to Amber and then to Opal, both women nodded and Nephrite came up to her. "Do it. He deserves a second chance at life. I understand his posistion. Don't forget I was evil myself."
    She nodded and removed the jewel from her bow. She drew a circle before her with the gem. "Moon Healing Activation!"
    Sapphire disappeared in a pale blue light and reappeared moments later wearing the same dark blue suit only, the black moon mark had disappeared. He was healed.
    Prisma ran to the young man and kissed him passionately. Sapphire, now free of Garnet's beam, wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss.
    Onyx, Moonstone, and Garnet had hearts in their eyes. Opal and the Diamond Knight stood next to each other smiling at the couple. Amber and Nephrite were similarily engaged.
    "Come on you three, let's go home. There's nothing left to see," said Opal grabbing Moonstone and Garnet and gently shoving them out the door.
    Diamond Knight put his hand on Onyx and escorted her out the door.
    "Hey where'd everybody go?" asked Amber when she broke free from Nephrite's kiss.
    Seeing that the others had gone and that Prisma and Sapphire were still at it, Nephrite gently picked her up and started for the door.
    "I can walk you know," she said teasing him.
    "I know. But then you'd be to tired to enjoy my company when we'd get home," he said and kissed her before she could say anything.
    Nephrite carried his love out the apartment door and teleported with her to his mansion.
    


End file.
